


Siempre En Mi Memoria

by Tina_Black



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Funny, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, Marvel Universe, Slash, Spanish Translation, Strangefrost, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Black/pseuds/Tina_Black
Summary: Durante la ausencia de Thor, su hermano adoptivo hizo y deshizo. Un día y por azares del destino se encontrará con otro hechicero con quien comenzará una rivalidad.LokixStrangeMarvel creado originalmente por Stan Lee.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- Antes De...

Aquella pesadilla que lo estuvo atormentando por años por fin se había hecho realidad. Tenía al frente suyo al titan teniendo entre su enorme mano la cabeza de su hermano quien gritaba del dolor -¿Y bien? -Preguntó una vez que le sentenció al Dios del Engaño, pero justo antes de que Loki le diera el tesseracto, el increíble Hulk hizo acto de presencia lanzándose contra Thanos y dando inicio a una pelea entre dos fuerzas descomunales; sin embargo y para el infortunio de nuestros protagonistas,bel hombre verde perdió. Antes ser sometido ante el titan, Heimdall y con sus últimas fuerzas abrió el portal enviando a Hulk de vuelta a la Tierra. 

Y regresando de nuevo al asunto entre Thanos y Loki, este último mostraba su inseguridad y que en un plan improvisado, se disculpó y comenzó uno de sus aduladores sermones para el gigante, justo cuando lo tenía calculado, decidió clavarle su daga al cuello, pero el titán fue mas rápido y detuvo el ataque del asgardiano. Tomó con violencia su brazo intentando torcerlo, el hechicero respondió resistiéndose y haciendo lo posible por zafarse del agarre -Vaya, eres rudo... No me equivoqué al dejar que me sirvieras, pero tuviste que desobedecerme ¿Verdad?. No eres tan listo como lo aparentabas... Fingir tu muerte, te duró poco el chiste. 

-No sé a quien quieras impresionar o que es lo que en verdad ganarás con esto, pero no permitiré que destruyas el uni... ¡Aaagghhh...! -Fue interrumpido con una llave para después ser acorralado entre los brazos del titan. 

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras sentimientos... Pensé que nada te importaba mas que la corona de tu pueblo.

Sabía que esto estaba de mal en peor. Al intentar zafarse del abrazo del titán, este ejerció mas fuerza -¡Será mejor que no me provoques...!

-Tu acabas de provocarme... -Sin pena alguna, acarició la mejilla del peli negro y de inmediato retiró sus dedos antes de que este los lograra morder -Quieres ser el chico valiente.

-...

-Sólo te lo diré una vez. ¿Lo quieres a la buena o la mala? -No recibió respuesta por parte del peli negro -Bien. -Lo tomó de la cintura y se fue con el a una alojada parte de la ya inservible nave. En cuanto a los subordinados del titán sabían perfectamente que intenciones tenía para el joven asgardiano, en cuanto a Thor, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer atrapado ante esos pedazos de metal y sentir la impotencia de no poder salvar a su hermano.

Entre gritos y pataleos, sólo imaginaba lo que le esperaba una vez que llegaran hasta lo mas recóndito de la nave para no ser molestados. Estaba seguro de que Thanos le estaba preparando la peor de las torturas -Te confíe una de las gemas y la misión y... -Lo arrinconó en una esquina y lo miró fijamente -Fallaste...

-Si lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo de una vez por todas... -Dijo con un tono ronco y mirando con desafio a su captor.

-Debo hacer que sufras... -Comenzó a invador el poco espacio que los separaba y sin prisa alguna volvió a acariciar el rostro del muchacho con mucha lascivia hasta pasar por su cuello; esto hizo que Loki se estremeciera del miedo al darse cuenta por fin de laa intenciones del colosal ser. En un desesperado intento, utilizó su magia para hacer aparecer su daga y lanzarla directamente a la cabeza del Thanos, pero los reflejos de este eran increibles que logró detenerla sin siquiera voltear a ver con sus manos -Parece que se te acabaron las ideas, asgardiano.

-Maldito... Déjame ir...

-Esto acaba de comenzar...

-¡Claro que no...! Forcejeó -No voy a dejar que...

-¿Crees que no sé de ti? Eres sólo un deforme gigante de hielo aparentando ser un habitante de Asgard... Un muchacho al cual nunca le tuvieron aprecio alguno...

-...

-Viviste una gran mentira... Creo que te queda bien ese disfraz...

-Basta...

-Parece que por fin le di en dónde mas le duele al dichosos Dios del Engaño... -El chico sólo se limitó volteando a otro lado y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos -¿Cómo fue que llegaste con ellos? ¿Fuiste alguna clase de mercancia? ¿O te adoptaron por lástima? -Loki abrió lentamente sus ojos y encaró al titán para escupirle en la cara. Esto le dio algo de gracia a Thanos y le respondio con un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejando debilitado al peli negro -Veamos... -Se tronó el cuello por ambos lados -No habrá marcha atrás para ti...

-Eres un enfermo...

-Que lindo eres. -Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo arrojó contra la pared. Al caer al suelo comenzó a escuchar con ecos y su vista se tornó borrosa por el aturdimiento.

[*****] 

Su sueño de ser el rey de Asgard se había hecho realidad al fin, claro teniendo que hacerse pasar por su padre. Para que su plan se pudiera ejecutar, comenzó por hacer algunos cambios como quitar a Heimdall de su puesto como el guardián del portal. Ordenó a sus súbditos por hacer cualquier cosa entre ellas por la construcción de su estatua de oro; mientras sus sirvientes seguían sus caprichos, aprovechó para dirigirse a su habitación a escondidas y una vez dentro de su santuario, regresó a su forma -Vaya, si que es cansado tener que tener esta forma por tanto tiempo. -Se acostó en su confortable cama y con un suspiro de descanso dijo -Por fin en casa -Se acomodó mejor mirando al techo -Y sin Thor cerca, podré hacer lo que quiera... -Estiró su brazo para alcanzar un libro que tenía arriba del buró. Y echando un vistazo a la mesita que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto -Que extraño... Juro que había dejado ahí una botella sin abrir... Ah, claro... Thor... -Dijo el nombre de su hermano con los dientes muy juntos. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó para ir por otra botella, pero antes de salir, tomó de nuevo la forma de Odín -Creo que me tomará algo de tiempo adaptarme. -Salió y fue en camino a la bodega 

 

Una vez que llegó al lugar repleto del mejor alcohol de toda Asgard, fue hasta los vinos y tomó el que quería y salió sin prisa alguna -Creo que no vendría mal tomar un poco de queso... -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta e iba directo a la cocina. Cuando por fin estaba a unos metros de llegar al lugar, se encontró con dos de los guardias -Diablos... -Dijo en un susurro. 

-¿Majestad, sucede algo? ¿Qué hace deambulando a estas horas...? -Dijo uno de ellos saludando al falso rey.

-Si quería algo de comer, pudo habernos dicho sin ningún problema. -Respondió el otro guardia con naturalidad.

-Bueno, pensé en salir a caminar un rato. No quería molestar con pedirles algo tan insignificante como esto... -Dijo haciendo una pequeña maroma con la botella.

-Por un momento sonó al Señor Loki... -Esto puso un poco nervioso al peli negro, pero trató de poner su mejor compostura. El otro guardia le dio un codazo a su compañero por tal comentario y recordándole la perdida que acababa de tener el rey. -¡Ah, yo en verdad lo...! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Descuida... -Dijo en un tono humilde -Al recordar a mi muy querido hijo es como si el volviera a vivir... No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien... -Fingió tristeza. -Pueden continuar con su recorrido, señores. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-¡Si señor! -Dijeron al unísono los guardias y continuaron con su tarea dejando por fin solo al "anciano". 

-Estuvo cerca... -Dijo ya un poco mas relajado y se fue por fin a la cocina. Después de recoger el queso, decidió ir al jardín dónde se encontraba un sembradío de uvas y manzanas -Con esto podré disfrutar de mi novela... -Se notaba feliz mientras guardaba la fruta que había recolectado con su magia -Bien, hora de irme. -Pero al salir del jardín no contaba toparse esta vez con los amigos de Thor -Ay, no... -Su ligera sonrisa desapareció abruptamente -Me lleva... -Dijo al notar que estos se acercaban con ánimos a saludarlo. El primero en llegar con el fue Fandral dedicándole una reverencia seguido de Lady Sif y Volstagg.

-Mi señor... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Hola, chicos... Estoy bien, no se preocupen... -<> ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Bueno, la verdad lo estábamos buscando para saber como se encontraba y decirle que puede confiar plenamente para lo que sea con nosotros. -Dijo Lady con una serena sonrisa.

-<<"Ah, vaya... Qué emoción">> -Pensó con sarcasmo y fastidio -Son muy amables, pero no se hubieran preocupado. Yo estoy bien... Además no quiero causarles molestias...

-No diga eso su majestad. Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlo a usted y al pueblo sin importar qué. -Dijo Volstagg -Y comenzando por haberle podido traer eso -Le echó un vistazo al gran trozo de queso gruyere. Sin querer asomó un poco su lengua al querer probar el queso. Algo de lo que Loki se pudo dar cuenta.

-¿Quieres? -Intentó ser amable y extendió su brazo para ofrecerle el gran trozo al guerrero. 

-¡Ah, muchas gracias! -Dijo contento cuan pequeño niño recibiendo un caramelo y tomandolo con mucha confianza y antes de poder darle una gran mordida, Loki lo detuvo con un sonoro y tajante "NO" -Ah, yo... Disculpe... -Dijo sintiéndose regañado.

-Quiero decir... -Carraspeó un poco la garganta y continuó algo apenado -No puedes comerlo así sin acompañarlo con vino... Sa... Sabe mejor....

-¿De verdad?

-Si... De verdad. Pueden ir a la bodega por algo de alcohol, yo invito. El que sea de su agrado. Es mi forma de darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho... Aunque ustedes se merecen mas... <> -Pensó al intentar no hacer alguna mueca de disgusto teniendo a esos tres cerca suyo.

-¡Muchas gracias mi señor! -Dijo ahora mas animado el guerrero.

-Ah, no es necesario que lo haga... No... No queremos molestar. -Dijo apenado el rubio.

-Usted ha hecho bastante por nosotros, no es necesario que...

-Insisto... Vayan. -Dijo con templanza -Pero no abusen o una fuerte resaca los obligará a no salir de sus camas.

-Por cierto... ¿cuando regresará Thor? -Preguntó con un poco interesada la peli negra al saber por el bienestar de su amigo. Algo que ya sabía Loki con que intenciones estaba preguntando.

-Bueno, hija... Le di tiempo para pensara mejor sobre algunas cosas y claro, fue en busca de algo de suma importancia, pero siéndote sincero, no sé cuando podría regresar. Pero ten fe d que lo hará... -Dijo esto último con algo de molestia. Y claro, los muchachos no se dieron cuanta ante el tono en como lo dijo, a excepción de Sif.

-Está bien... Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos.

-Tranquila, es aseguro que estaré bien. -Y sin mas que decir, se despidieron dejando por fin al falso Odín. Una vez que ya no estaban a la vista, se fue a sentar dejando ver por fin su gesto de disgusto -Era mi mejor queso... -Posó su mano sobre su boca y se dio un pequeño masaje sobre su barbilla -De nuevo a la cocina. Creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé... -Se levantó de su lugar y salió del jardín.

 

 

-Si algo llega a suceder, sólo traigo al viejo de vuelta y me voy de aquí... -Se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación trayendo consigo el vino y otro trozo de queso. Al entrar, dejó las cosas sobre la mesita y en seguida apareció las uvas y las manzanas que había recolectado. Y sin querer, volteó a ver al espejo que estaba frente suyo. Regresó a su forma y miró fijamente su reflejo -Y si eso llegara a suceder... -Posó su mano sobre el marco del espejo mostrando un rostro lleno de desilusión y dolor -No seré recibido en ningún otro lugar -Sigo preguntándome si el seguir con vida sea una buena idea.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Excusa.

En medio de la pelea, Loki tenía todas las de perder. Al intentar hacer una ilusión, pareciera que el titán leyera perfectamente sus pensamientos y lo atacaba lanzándole fuertes puñetazos contra aquel delgado cuerpo del hechicero.  
-Yo estudio perfectamente a mis subordinados una vez que están de mi lado... No debiste huir, muchacho. -Dijo al contemplar la afligida mirada del peli negro quien ya comenzaba a reflejar signos de cansancio y debilidad, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y mucho menos dejaría que el mastodonte lastimara a su única familia. Hizo un esfuerzo por ejecutar algún hechizo, pero recibió de lleno un gran puñetazo provocando que lo lanzara e hiciera añicos una pared de metal. Quedó desorbitado ante tal impacto, que apenas pudo escuchar los pasos del titán. Al llegar con el, le volvió a tirar del cabello y dijo -Ahora, te daré una pequeña probada de lo que te esperará una vez que logre mi cometido... -Comenzó por tocarle el pecho sin prisa alguna y después su rostro el cual dejaba ver claramente su miedo al fin -Puede que esto no te agrade... -Lamió con gran lentitud el rostro -O tal vez si...

 

[*****]  
Era exactamente la hora muerta y el hechicero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Yacía acostado en su cama y con una sola luz cálida prendida a lado suyo -Espero y esto funcione... -Dijo cerrando por un momento sus ojos -El no debe encontrarme... -Las palabras de aquel ser retumbaron en su cabeza provocándole un terrible escalofrió en todo su cuerpo logrando que se levantara de golpe de su cama -Debo calmarme... Logré fingir mi muerte... Puedo... Puedo ser el rey de Asgard sin ningún problema... Lo sé... -Hacía lo posible para que el miedo no lo dominara -Maldición...  
[*****]

 

Mientras saboreaba aquel rostro lleno de pánico, se dispuso por fin a hacerlo suyo -Veamos... -Buscó de dónde se podía desabrochar las prendas del muchacho y una vez que lo encontró, le quitó el atuendo dejando ver un frágil y escultural pecho. Loki quiso hacer un movimiento para poder escapar, pero Thanos tomó con brusquedad sus muñecas y continuó haciendo lo suyo. Se acercó para poder invadir los pectorales de su víctima con unos grandes y lentos besos.  
-¡¡Ya basta!! -Gritó al comenzar a dar pataleos, una táctica bastante simple ya que no le ayudó en nada.  
-No puedo dejar pasar algo como esto...  
-¡Eres un...! -Fue acallado por un golpe en la cara.

 

[*****]  
-Espero saber lo que hago... No creo que Thanos logre dar conmigo. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a mi querido hermano... -Dijo esto con sarcasmo mientras veía un pequeño retrato de él y del dios del trueno cuando eran niños -Han sido tantas las trampas que te he tendido y sigues cayendo en ellas... Asgard necesita a un líder con un gran intelecto; un líder que sea capaz de darles una vida mejor... -De pronto se escuchó unos pasos a fuera de su habitación. Calló y apagó la lámpara que apenas si daba algo de luz. Se cercioró de que estuviera puesto el seguro de su puerta y se quedó quieto. Las personas iniciaron la charla y pudo reconocer perfectamente sus voces -<> -Pensó.  
-¿No notaste algo sospechoso en el rey? -Comentó Sif a Fandral.  
-Bueno, entiéndelo. Acaba de perder a un hijo.  
-Ese es problema. No parecía tan dolido por la pérdida de Loki. A parte...  
-¿A parte?  
-Se comportó de una manera algo egocéntrica como si se tratase de él...  
-O mas bien Loki heredó esa actitud. El rey no es tan humilde en todo momento.  
-Tienes razón. Debo estar cansada o algo...  
-Puede ser que te hizo mal el jabalí de la tarde... -Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-“Ja... Ja... Ja... Muy gracioso", en fin. Debemos descansar para la batalla de mañana contra los cíclopes del otro mundo.  
-Es verdad. Debo afilar mi espada.  
Se fueron por fin del lugar. Esto dejó algo preocupado al hechicero -Creo que es aquí cuando debo pensar en un plan...

[*****]  
Recibió otro golpe esta vez en su estómago –Espero que con esto puedas estar por fin quieto, muchachito… Veamos... –Loki no puedo decir nada por la falta de aire.

 

[*****]  
Era por fin de mañana y al despertar, se levantó de la cama y fue al balcón para ver el panorama de todo el pueblo de Asgard manteniendo la forma de su padre. Miró abajo y se percató de que sus guerreros estaban ya listos para la batalla, lo único que les faltaba era la bendición de su rey –Es cierto, sólo espero y no metan la pata… -Dijo alejándose al fin del balcón y salió de su habitación. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo el primero a quien recibió fue a Fandral –Buenos días, muchacho…  
-Mi señor. Estamos listos para la batalla. No lo defraudaremos…  
-Descuida, estoy seguro de que ganarán esta batalla, estoy mandando a los mejores. Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quería hablarles. –El rubio llamó a Sif y a Volstagg –Gracias. Verán, estaré ocupado con un encargo… sinceramente no sé cuánto vaya a tomarme de tiempo…  
-¿Está diciendo que saldrá de Asgard? –Cuestionó la peli negra sin quitarle de vista al anciano.  
-Si…   
-¿Y podría decirnos exactamente a dónde irá?  
-Debo ir a Vanaheim. Tengo un asunto pendiente con un viejo amigo. Tal vez no regrese en unos días, pero lo mas seguro es que ustedes lleguen primero que yo. Así que les encargaré el reino mientras yo no esté. Les pido me tengan algo de paciencia.  
-¿No gusta que lo acompañemos alguno de nosotros? –Preguntó la peli negra algo escéptica.  
-No, no… No quiero ponerles una carga y menos por algo que sólo me incumbe a mi… -Dijo remarcando la última palabra.  
-Sif, no sigas y vámonos ya. –Dijo Volstagg algo desesperado por comenzar ya con el viaje.  
-De acuerdo…   
-Estoy seguro de que ganarán la batalla… Si es posible, comiencen por el mas grande, tal vez sea el líder.  
-Así será mi señor. –Dijo el rubio. Y con ello se despidieron del falso rey y emprendieron por fin su viaje yendo al portal en donde los estaba esperando el nuevo guardia.  
-¿Hay algo de lo que debamos cuidar mas? –Dijo Sif, acercándose al rey.  
-Descuida, sólo que no entre alguna criatura que amenace con el reino. –La chica dio media vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros –Sif… -Se detuvo y volteó a ver al rey –Lamento lo que te hizo mi hijo…  
-Descuide, ya quedó en el pasado. –Respondió algo seria y un poco extrañada al escuchar al anciano comentar ese tema.  
-Sé que mi hijo fue un cabeza dura y que no tuvo la delicadeza de pedirte disculpas personalmente, pero créeme cuando te digo que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que hizo. Por eso fue a enmendar su error, no por qué Thor se lo pidiera. –Dijo con orgullo el peli negro.  
-¿Tanto como para engañar a esos duendes y robarse ese cabello?  
-No le importó si iba a ser capturado, siempre y cuando tu recuperaras tu cabello.  
-Bueno, por esas prisas mi cabello no volvió a ser rubio…  
-¿Puedo decirte algo? –La miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo con toda sinceridad –Ese color hace resaltar tu sonrisa, pero sobre todo esos bellos ojos. Yo creo que no fue en vano todo lo que sucedió. –Esas palabras lograron que la peli negra se sonrojara un poco y miró con algo de pena al anciano.  
-Bu… Bueno… Yo…  
-Cuídate mucho. Acábalos sin piedad.  
-¿Qué? –Preguntó atónita por lo que le dijo. Unas palabras de aliento que sólo ella y cierto peli negro conocían.  
-Ah, digo… Sólo ten mucho cuidado… Tus compañeros te están esperando… -Se retiró por fin dejando a una extrañada y sonrojada Sif. Al entrar al castillo se comenzó a dar unos pequeños golpecitos en la frente –Debo ser mas cuidadoso con ms palabras… Idiota…

 

Era por fin la tarde y estaba listo para viajar, pero no al mundo que les había comentado a los muchachos, el lugar al cual quería visitar era Midgard. ¿Para qué? Ni el mismo sabía el por qué. Tal vez fue el lugar en el que vio mas cosas o si algo pasaba, sería una perdida menor para el dios de la mentira. Además debía echarle un ojo a su padre a quien dejó en un asilo y con el hechizo que le arrojó para que olvidara todo y así el resto de los mortales lo vieran como un viejo loco más. Iba de camino al Bifrost –Necesito ir a un asunto muy urgente a Midgard… -Dijo manteniendo en pie su papel como Odín. En eso, vio al nuevo encargado del portal durmiendo sin vergüenza alguna. Loki sólo rodeó sus ojos y haciendo un gesto de desagrado al suspirar se acercó al gordinflón y le dio una patada para que pudiera despertar por fin de su sueño  
-¡Majestad! ¡Qué alegría verlo! –Exclamó el susodicho despertando con trabajos.  
-Sí, si… Hijo necesito ir a Midgard.   
-Sí, cómo ordene rey de todo… -Dijo encamorrado el guardia.  
-Gracias. –Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable y paciente con el sujeto -<> -Se abrió por fin el portal en cuanto dio el primer paso le dijo al guardia –No me esperen. Cualquier cosa nos comunicamos por medio de esto… -Señaló el artefacto encargado de controlar las dimensiones.  
-Por supuesto, mi señor.  
-Y no vuelvas a dormirte en el trabajo. –Se adentró por fin al portal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó a la Tierra, para ser mas exactos, a New York. Vio a su alrededor y dijo –Vaya, es como si no hubiera pasado nada desde aquel día… Espero y nadie haya tomado un retrato de mi rostro. –En seguida se percató que aun seguía en la forma de su padrastro y mas aun al descubrir que la gente lo miraba raro. Salió corriendo y se ocultó rápidamente en un callejón para deshacer la ilusión, cuando regresó en si, le dio otra forma a su vestimenta portando ahora un traje negro con un abrigo verde oscuro –Listo… Ahora a ver como se encuentra el viejo. –Salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar en dirección al asilo en donde lo había dejado, bueno, mas bien lo dejó en frente de la puerta, tocó el timbre como cinco veces seguidas y salió corriendo dejando a un desorientado anciano. –si la puerta hubiera estado abierta, lo había hecho entrar de una patada… -Decía recordando el día que lo abandonó afuera de aquel edificio.  
Al encontrar el asilo, con mucho sigilo se paró frente a la ventana para buscar algún rastro del Dios de todo y efectivamente lo encontró. Estaba ahí sentado en un rincón y aun desorientado por el hechizo. En eso, vio a una enfermera de muy buen ver atendiendo con mucha dedicación a su padre entregándole su comida; el anciano recibió con gusto la merienda y le agradeció en seguida a la chica. Al ver todo esto, Loki se sintió aliviado al ver que su padre estaba en buenas manos –Es un alivio… -Dijo en un suspiro –Un momento… -Reaccionó –No, no, no… Mejor dicho… Qué bueno que mi hechizo surtió efecto en ese viejo… -Dijo intentando corregir sus palabras con anterioridad. Al ver que la enfermera iba a voltear a vista a la ventana –Rayos… -Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y se ocultó ahora en los arbustos. Se transformó en un gato ya que sintió la presencia de la enfermera asomándose por la ventana, salió de los arbustos actuando como un gato normal y maulló. La enfermera al ver la presencia del felino se sintió un poco mas relajada ya que había presenciado que estaba un sujeto asomándose por la ventana.  
-Sólo eres tú, pequeño… Por un momento pensé que se trataba de un mal viviente. –Cerró la ventana y regresó a su labor. En cuanto a Loki, salió corriendo del lugar y se escondió en otro callejón, pero antes de poder regresar a su forma original, se dio cuenta que unos perros lo habían seguido hasta el callejón. Y como era de esperarse, los canes se lanzaron contra el aparente débil minino. Este como respuesta, se quedó sentado mirando con atención a los brutos canes y a unos milímetros de saltar encima de el, se transformó esta vez en un amenazador león. Al ver esto, los perros retrocedieron y salieron corriendo del lugar. Loki aprovechó para des transformarse y salió en seguida del callejón intentando no llamar la atención.  
-Esas malditas bestias… -Dijo intentando controlar la agitación –Creo que es hora de volver… -Pero antes de poder gritar, escuchó como unos adolescentes molestaban a un pequeño de tan sólo unos siete u ocho años. Le habían arrebatado su zorro de peluche. Sólo fingía ver con su característica indiferencia aquella escena.  
-¡Dámelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! –Imploraba el pequeño intentando alcanzar a su juguete. Quien tenía de rehén su zorro de peluche era un grandulón de un aspecto descuidado alzando su brazo con el peluche en la mano -¡Ya déjalo!  
-Si no haces lo que te ordenamos, no te lo devolveremos –Dijo uno de los tres brabucones.  
-¡Estás loco si crees que haré esa tontería! –Gritó el pequeño ya desesperado y al borde del llanto -¡Ya dámelo! –Gritó dándole una patada en la espinilla al mocoso y este como respuesta gritó por el dolor.  
-Bien… tú te lo buscaste, mariquita… -Tomó al niño desde el cuello de su pequeño abrigo y lo levantó sin cuidado alguno mientras tiraba al muñeco al suelo y los otros dos comenzaron a pisotearlo.  
-¡Nooo!  
-A ti te irá peor que a ese maldito muñeco… -Dijo con cólera el mastodonte.  
-¡Oigan! –Los tres voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz quien se estaba acercando a ellos con mucha calma –Son muy simples al torturar a una rata como esa… -Dijo mirando con indiferencia al pequeño quien sólo acalló y ocultó su mirada al no poder soportar el aura que emanaba el Dios del Engaño. –Pero tampoco es de hombres meterse con una insignificante rata que apenas está viviendo una etapa de su vida…  
-¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos lo que tenemos o tenemos que hacer? –Dijo uno de los brabucones el cual era un poco más alto y delgado de ellos poniéndose a la defensiva frente al asgardiano –Sobre todo tú, mago de quinta…  
-¿Mago de quinta…? –Desvió un momento la mirada para después mostrar esa sonrisa de lado. En seguida posó su mano sobre la frente de aquel bocón e invocó un hechizo contra este. Indagó en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos hasta dar con su mayor fobia –Que ridículo… ¿Un niño al cual le teme a los conejos…? –Dijo con burla mientras veía como el chico se estremecía al ser descubierto por su más grande temor y en frente de sus amigos quienes nos aguantaron la risa y comenzaron a burlarse de el a excepción del pequeño –Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… -Justo al decir esto, creo una ilusión sólo para el mocoso. Una ola de conejos salvajes salía entre las alcantarillas de la avenida principal. Estos eran grandes, blancos y tenían un par de llamas en lugar de ojos que deslumbraban mientras mostraban una terrible dentadura. Iban tras el muchacho quien retrocedió con mucho temor l grado de caer al suelo –Diviértete, pequeño engendro… -Loki le abrió paso a los monstruos para que pudieran comenzar a dar cacería contra aquel enclenque adolecente. Este por otra parte, salió corriendo dejando al resto solo. En cuanto a los demás, no vieron la ilusión, pero quedaron perplejos al ver la actitud de su amigo -¿Y bien? –Voltearon a ver al oji verde -¿Por fin dejaran en paz a esa rata?  
-No sé lo que hiciste, pero ahora mismo te daremos la paliza de tu vida… -Comentó el grandulón acercándose amenazadoramente al muchacho –Anguila parlante…  
-¡Uuuuhhh…! –Exclamó divertido viendo a aquel insignificante humano –¿Un insignificante humano como tú, retando al gran y único Dios del Engaño? Eso ya lo veremos… Por cierto, tu amigo era el único que sabía de tu miedo… No deberías contarle a todo mundo tus debilidades.  
-¿Qué?  
-aunque es algo muy común… -Dijo mirando fijamente al niño. De pronto, este ya se encontraba en lo mas alto del Empire State.  
-¡¡Aaahh…!! –Para los demás sólo se podía ver a un niño loco gritar por nada y en seguida se desmayó quedando perdido en su pesadilla.  
-¿Y bien?  
-¡Todo tuyo…! –dijo el último muchacho de aspecto descuidado dejando libre por fin al pequeño. Loki lo siguió asechando con la mirada y le señaló con ella el pequeño peluche que yacía tirado en el suelo. El mocoso lo levantó y lo sacudió para entregárselo al niño quien estaba en verdad sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar y levantó a su inconsciente amigo y salieron disparados de ahí dejando por fin en paz a Loki y al pequeño.  
-Humanos… Todos son iguales… -Dijo dando media vuelta ignorando al pequeño. Antes de poder dar otro paso mas, sintió como sus piernas fueron aprisionadas por unos bracitos débiles, pero llenos de inocencia y gratitud. Volteó a verlo con algo de desagrado.  
-Muchas gracias. –Dijo con mucha alegría y esbozando una dulce y cálida sonrisa.  
-Si… Lo que sea… -Dijo con sarna y dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al pequeño –Bien ya es suficiente… ¿No tienes papás?  
-Si, van llegando de ahí… -Dijo el pequeño señalando el cajero automático de la esquina y con sus padres saliendo de ahí.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, quédate en donde te dejaron. –dijo separándose del niño.  
-Hasta luego y muchas gracias.  
-Si, si… -Dijo retirándose por fin del lugar y sin voltear a ver al pequeño quien de inmediato regresó con sus padres –Humanos… -Se encontraba caminando entre las calles de la ciudad recapitulando lo sucedido con aquel niño. Esto le hizo recordar aquellos momentos duros de su infancia cuando se quedaba solo, o bueno, casi siempre estaba solo, su única compañía eran los libros –Debo regresar a Asgard… -Dijo intentando olvidar lo que vivió. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de unas chispas doradas que salían por debajo de sus pies. Estas chispas comenzaron a formar un círculo. Esto dejaba algo extrañado al hechicero -¿Qué es esto? –De repente el portal se abrió dejando caer al vacío al muchacho.


	3. Capítulo 3.- Orgullo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En seguida subiré el resto de los capítulos. Estén al pendiente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhg...! -Y ahí lo tenían, cayendo en aquel abismo sin inicio ni fin. Ya habían pasado alrededor de unos cinco minutos desde que Loki entró en aquella extraña dimensión en la cual era una especie de pozo y el cual apenas si tenía algo de luz. Pasaron mas minutos hasta que estos se convirtieron en una hora y nuestro querido Dios del Engaño ya estaba más que cansado, hasta que de repente, apareció el mismo portal que lo había metido en ese extraño lugar y pensó que tal vez por fin saldría de el. Atravesó la abertura que lo llevaría a aterrizar de frente al suelo.  
Se quedó tirado unos segundos y cuando por fin se comenzó a levantar con algo de cansancio, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en la que pareciera ser el lobby de alguna antigua mansión. Vio con mayor detenimiento que esa sala tenía algunos artefactos y al parecer de gran valor, pero sobre todo antiguos -¿Dónde estoy...? Se preguntó recuperándose de la larga caída.  
-Sabía que vendrías... -Escuchó a lo lejos esa tranquila, pero fuerte voz. Miró a todos lados y cuando levantó su vista a las escaleras las cuales llevaban al pasillo del primer piso y dando vista a los enormes ventanales que daban para la calle, estaba levitando el dueño que aquella voz y sin poner un pie al suelo bajó sin prisa alguna -No es bueno que estés aquí... Te pido que te marches cuanto antes de aquí...  
-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó con seriedad el peli negro.  
-Eso debería preguntarte... Loki Odinson...  
-¿Acaso ya nos conocíamos?  
-No.   
-¿Quién te dijo de mí? –Dijo comenzando a perder la calma -¿Fuiste tú quien me arrojó a ese abismo?  
-Tal vez… -Aterrizó sus pies con suavidad sobre el último escalón y sin quitarle de vista al chico dijo –Además… Te hiciste de muy mala fama para esta ciudad… Tienes suerte de que la mayoría no te recuerde…  
-Escúchame mago de cuarta… ¡Me tuviste cayendo por una hora! –Sacó sus dos dagas de las mangas de su abrigo -Si es cierto que sabes muy bien quien soy… ¿Entonces por qué provocarme?  
-no te tengo miedo… -Dijo con naturalidad el hechicero.   
Cómo fue de esperar, Loki se dispuso a atacar primero contra un confiado Dr. Strange quien sólo rodó los ojos y con un movimiento logró aparecer su escudo frustrando el ataque del dios y en un parpado usó una de sus manos para inmovilizar el brazo izquierdo de Loki –Veo que eres lento, mocoso… -Vio como el mencionado se desvanecía ante sus ojos –Maldición… -Volteó rápidamente a sus espaldas encontrándose con el muchacho quien lo sorprendió dándole un patada en el estómago y mandándolo lejos.   
-Deberías cuidar tus palabras, anciano… -Dijo ahora un arrogante Loki –Antes de matarte me divertiré un rato contigo… Quiero ver que tan capaz puede ser un viejo mortal contra alguien como yo…  
-Bien… -Se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse un poco su ropa –Si es eso lo que quieres… Vamos a arreglar esto a las malas… -Realizó un conjuro para hacer para hacer aparecer una espada hecha con su magia. En cuanto a Loki convirtió sus dos dagas en una espada y se dispuso de nuevo atacar, pero al volver a querer clavar la hoja del arma contra el abdomen del hechicero, este bloqueó rápidamente el ataque y dio comienzo a una danza de espadas a muerte acompañadas con el estruendoso sonido de los metales hasta que en un descuido el mayor logró quitarle al hechicero de ojos verdes su espada y siendo lanzada lejos de ellos -¿Qué se siente perder contra un anciano y encima mortal? –Pero antes de poder decir mas, el peli negro manipuló la capa de strange y lo aprisionó con ella -¡Oye!  
-Lo siento. –Dijo juguetón el dios del engaño y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su acorralado obstáculo –Deberías ser cortes con las personas… Por lo menos pudiste recibirme de una forma un poco más amigable, ¿no lo crees?  
-¿Tu habrías hecho lo mismo si yo llegara de imprevisto a tu pueblo?  
-Mmm… -Pensó haciendo una fingida mueca –ah, por supuesto. Te habría llevado a una dar una pequeña caminata para que conocieras mejor Asgard y tal vez preparar un festín de bienvenida por la llegada de un mortal…  
-Vaya… Que hospitalidad… -Dijo forcejeando –Vamos amiga… Puedes vencer su magia… -La capa hacía un intento por deshacer el hechizo.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hacer nada sin tus manos? –Se agachó y tomó al doctor de los cabellos para obligarlo a mirarlo –Escucha, no vine aquí para lo que tu crees… Estoy aquí por otros asuntos… Hice todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido, pero por lo visto no funcionó… -Dijo molesto –Espero con esto te haya quedado claro… Ahora, si me permites… -Zarandeó la cabeza de Strange y lo soltó con brusquedad, después se levantó de su lugar y caminó para ir por su espada a la que regresó en su forma original y en seguida guardó las dos dagas desapareciéndolas en las palmas de sus manos –Bien… Me largo de aquí…  
-¿Qué vienes a hacer a la Tierra?  
-No es algo que te incumba… -Caminó con tranquilidad para la salida pasando con triunfo a lado de su enemigo ya derrotado –Será mejor que no te metas mas en mi camino. Ya que si lo intentas de nuevo, te mataré…   
-¡Ahora! –Gritó el hechicero supremo sacándole un pequeño susto al peli negro. La capa por fin se liberó de la magia de este y fue a aprisionarlo desde los pies.  
-¡¿Pero qué?! –Lo tiró al suelo y lo arrastró llevándolo a la salida -¡Suéltame!   
-No lo creo… -Strange los siguió a la salida y una vez que estaban en medio de la cera, el hechicero supremo abrió el portal de los espejos y adentró al muchacho a este y enseguida entró también cerrando con ello el portal –no quise hacer mas alboroto en mi casa ya que n quiero que termine en añicos…  
-¿Temes que destruya ese insignificante lugar? –Dijo intentando calmarse –No dejaré que un simple mortal me derrote… Y… -Con un conjuro logró liberarse de la capa y de inmediato sacó una daga con una gran energía acumulada y la lanzó contra Strange, este tenía excelentes reflejos que logró esquivarla.  
-Fallaste.  
-No era para ti… -Dijo con esa típica sonrisa. Strange volteó para ver en donde había caído la daga y para su sorpresa, estaba clavada en uno de los cristales.  
-No… -Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como la dimensión se comenzaba quebrar.  
-Deberías comenzar a tomar esto en serio… -al momento en el que se levantó y quedando frente a un escéptico Strange, levantó un poco sus manos de los lados dejando ver tanto esa pose como esa mirada retadora junto una sonrisa ladina, cerró con fuerza los puños para por fin terminar de ejecutar la maldición rompiendo los cristales –Si yo fuera tu correría.  
-Eso iría contra mi código moral… Además… -Se posicionó para atacar –Yo soy el hechicero supremo y mi deber es proteger esta dimensión de hombrecillos como tu…  
-¿Acaso un hombre tan insignificante como tu podrá derrotar al Dios del Engaño y la Mentira? ¡Todos están por debajo de mi…! ¡No dejaré que un sucio mortal me…!  
-Lo siento por la calle… -Dijo esto último antes de arrancar los cables de los postes con su magia poder manipularlos para usarlos como una soga, una soga recargada de electricidad. Fueron directamente contra Loki y lo aprisionaron de manos y pies. Gracias a la electricidad logró calmar por fin al muchacho dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerte descarga. Strange logró regresar en su lugar los cables de la calle ahora oscura con su magia, aunque no se hizo cargo de lo demás como regresarles a los vecinos la luz.  
Junto con su capa, se acercaron para revisar a un desmayado Loki. Sin dudarlo, Strange posó sus dedos sobre el cuello del muchacho para cerciorase de no haber cometido alguna tontería. Al sentir su pulso se sintió un poco mas aliviado –Prometo que será la última vez que lo haga… Comentó al ver como la capa intentaba reanimarlo haciendo una pequeña practica de presión al pecho –Vamos, estará bien… Podría aprovechar para llevarlo a alguna dimensión llena de monstruos hambrientos de carne… -En eso recibió un zape por parte de l tela roja –¡Está bien, está bien! Le daremos hospedaje… Aunque no deberíamos… -Lo levantó y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo llevó de vuelta a la casa. -¿Sabes? Tengo algo para este mocoso. Algo que nos ayudará a mantenerlo quieto por un buen rato, sólo debo hacerle algunas mejoras para que no pueda romperlo. –Entraron por fin a la enigmática casa

[…]  
-¡¡Jaiiiiyaaahh…!! –Sif y el resto de los chicos estaban terminando de pelear contra los ciclopes y por lo visto, ella era quien tenía más energía. Estaba terminando de degollar a un monstruo el cual era el doble de grande que los demás de su clan.  
-¡¡Sif!! ¡¡Calma!! –Exclamó Volstagg terminando de romperle el cuello a uno.  
-Parece que vienes muy inspirada… -Dijo algo divertido Fandral.  
Lo que ellos no sabían y algo que Loki hizo sin querer, fue que hizo recordarle aquella vergonzosa parte del pasado de la guerrera. Cada monstruo que veía imaginaba a un Loki orgulloso y lleno de malicia con los mechones de su pelo rubio en su mano -¡¡¡Ese maldito hijo de…!!! ¡¡¡Troll…!!!  
-¡¡Sif!!  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté calmada?! –Gritó al mismo tiempo que noqueó a un ciclope -¡Debemos terminar de una vez con esta guerra!  
-Pero Sif…   
-¡¡¿Qué?!!  
-Acabas de matar al líder… -Dijo asustado Fandral. –Ga… Ganamos… -Si se lo preguntaban, esta vez el líder de aquel clan era un ciclope de piel color azul, mientras que el resto eran morenos.  
-Bien… Para la próxima iremos contra el de color… -Dijo fastidiada. -Vámonos…  
-De acuerdo… -Dijo Volstagg –Debemos tomar primero un descanso y después…  
-¡He dicho, vámonos!  
-Bien, bien, bien…  
Cada palabra que Odin le dijo antes de que partieran de Asgard, con sólo recordarlo se sentía apenada. No quería recordar lo sucedido con lo de su cabello y mucho menos quiso recordar como tuvo que encarar a su captor de pícara sonrisa y de ojos verdes y hermosos.

[***]  
Ahí estaba sentada mirando a la ventana de su habitación teniendo encima suyo una manta que le cubría todo de pies a cabeza, habían pasado ya mas de catorce días sin salir de su hogar. Viviendo con la vergüenza de haberse quedado sin su bello cabello. En eso, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta –Váyanse… -Dijo con una voz algo quebrada y haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.  
-Sif… -Al escuchar y reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, la sangre le hirvió –Yo…  
-¡¡LÁRGATE!! ¡Ya estarás contento!  
-¡ESCÚCHAME! –Gritó autoritario el peli negro y ya cansado de los llantos de Sif –ESTOY HARTO DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO DE NIÑA PEQUEÑA. POR TODOS LOS DIOSES ERES UNA VALIENTE Y FUERTE GUERRERA…  
-…  
-Quise ser amable y disculparme, pero tu infantil actitud no me lo permitió… Así que te dejo esto… -Dejó una caja con una nota pegada a esta –Sif… Lo lamento… -Dijo con sinceridad y arrepentimiento el muchacho y se marchó.  
Al ya no escuchar los pasos del príncipe, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta. Al salir y al poner su vista al suelo, se quedó un tanto extrañada al ver la caja. La levantó y se metió de inmediato a su cuarto. Colocó la caja sobre su cama y se sentó en seguida –Si es otra de sus estupideces, juro que… -Dijo mientras abría la caja. Fue tal su sorpresa al ver que en ella contenía una peluca de un radiante color dorado, en seguida vio la nota y al abrirla, esto fue lo que leyó:  
“Espero que con esto dejes de estar triste. Si te lo preguntas, conseguí la peluca con los enanos de Svartalfaheim.   
Pd: Thor ni el resto sabe por lo que hice por ti. Así que no me pongas en ridículo.”  
Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus hermosos ojos y se colocó la peluca. Poco a poco esta fue agarrando y moldeando forma quedando convirtiéndose así en cabello real, fue de inmediato a verse en el espejo, pero… Su cara se tornó aterrada al ver como su nuevo cabello agarraba otro tono, uno bastante oscuro al grado de quedar negro como la misma noche. Esto la aterró. Tragó un poco de aire y dijo:  
-¡¡¡¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
El mencionado corrió todo lo que pudo de regreso al castillo.  
[***]

-Ese mal nacido… -Dijo con un aura amenazante. Pero al recordar las dulces palabras del Dios de Todo, fue calmando su ira –El rey sólo quiso ser amable, eso es todo…   
-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó un tanto extrañado Fandral al ver el repentino comportamiento sumiso de su camarada.  
-¡Nada!

[…]  
Despertó aun aturdido y lo primero que vio fue doble el techo de la habitación de huéspedes -¡Aauuu…! Mi cuerpo… -Dijo con una débil voz intentando levantarse, pero sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Dijo al regresar mejor a su lugar y recostando su cabeza a una suave y cómoda almohada. Al recapitular lo sucedido, apretó fuertemente los puños –Ese desgraciado barbón… -Levantó su manos e imaginó estrangulando el cuello de su nuevo rival –Cuando lo vea… -Se detuvo al ver algo diferente en sus manos. -¿Y esto? –Llevaba unas pulseras de piel de color carmesí. Se levantó por fin de la cama y comenzó a quitarse las dichosas pulseras, pero era imposible -¿Qué demonios es esto? No puedo quitármelas… Debo…  
-Vaya… -Volteó de inmediato a ver a la puerta en donde encontró a un Stephen recargado en el marco de esta –Me alegra ver que estés bien…  
-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?  
-Nada, sólo quise darte un pequeño obsequio… Jamás había visto a alguien romper la dimensión espejo… Debo admitir que eres muy bueno. Pero pudiste haber causado un terrible desorden para esta realidad…  
-Para lo que me importa…  
-Créeme, te habría perjudicado a ti también…  
-Deja de parlotear y quítame esto…  
-No.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dije que no…  
-Tú lo quisiste… -Estaba dispuesto a arrojarle una lluvia de cuchillos, pero al ver que no salía nada de sus manos comenzó a preocuparse, así que intentó de nuevo, pero no salía nada, incluso apuntó con su mano abierta hacía donde se encontraba Strange -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no sale nada? ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?! –Dijo ya alterado y con ganas de matar al hechicero -¡¡Dime!!  
-Primero cálmate… -Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia con… Se le podría decir rehén… No sé, ustedes tendrán un mejor calificativo para esta situación… En fin, ¿en que estaba? Oh, cierto. Con su magia se transportaron a la sala amueblada con un estilo un tanto antiguo y con algunas piezas de gran valor. Loki cayó de sentón al sofá. No dejaba de ver con odio al hechicero -¿Quieres algo de té? –Dijo el hechicero haciendo aparecer un carrito con una tetera y unas dos tazas pequeñas con algunos panecillos –Una costumbre que me encantó de Inglaterra y decidí adoptarla. ¿Has visitado alguna vez Inglaterra?   
-Quiero largarme de aquí… Quítame estas porquerías de mis muñecas…  
-Será mejor que primero me escuches y después podrás hacer todo el escándalo que quieras… ¿Podrías dejarnos solos por un momento? –Dijo mirando su capa. Esta se separó de su dueño y fue a dar una pequeña vuelta por los pasillos.  
-He visto cosas mas extrañas. –Dijo indiferente el hechicero del mal.  
-No sé que vienes a hacer aquí, no sé y ni me interesa, pero si sé que eres una amenaza por lo menos para este planeta. –Esto fue algo que le dolió escuchar a Loki –Si estás huyendo de algo, no te preocupes nadie podrá encontrarte…  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Aquí es donde entran las pulseras en acción. Lo que hacen es disminuir por completo los poderes y en este caso como eres un dios, te convierte en un humano común y corriente. Te será difícil volver de donde viniste. Y si has pensado que matarme sería la mejor solución, pues no. Eso empeoraría las cosas, serás liberado si yo lo deseo. Hasta entonces vivirás aquí… –Eso fue como un gran balde de agua fría siendo arrojado para el peli negro. Prácticamente estaba encadenado.  
-¿Por qué me quieres tener aquí si dijiste que soy una amenaza para este mundo?  
-Serás parte de la colección de esta casa… Objeto que entra aquí… -Se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba a medio metro del sofá –Jamás sale. Veré la forma de encarcelarte… -Justo en eso, fue acallado por un cojín que le aventó Loki. –Vaya, que lindo.  
-¡¡No soy…!! ¡¡Ningún trofeo!! ¡¡Quítame estas porquerías de mis muñecas!! –Se levantó de golpe del asiento y señalando con el índice derecho al doctor continuó con su cólera ya por los cielos -¡¡¡No soy tu juguete!!! ¡¡¡Te lo advierto!!!  
-Es claro que eres un niño… -Fue lo último que dijo ya que Loki se le abalanzó para ahorcarlo y dio inicio a otra pelea, pero esta vez llena de golpes limpios.


	4. Capítulo 4.- Prisionero.

-Será mejor que me dejes ir de una vez por todas... -Loki y Strange estaban teniendo otra pelea, pero esta vez sin magia. El dios del engaño estaba arriba del hechicero supremo intentando ahorcarlo, Strange hacía todo lo posible por defenderse, estaba más que agotado por la pelea que tuvieron hace unas horas y ahora con otra ya era mas que suficiente. Como pudo, liberó una de sus manos y le dio una golpiza en la cara al peli negro, con ello logró que este se quitara de encima -Desgraciado... -Dijo entre dientes y ya lleno de rabia. Ahora fue Strange quien se fue sobre Loki queriéndole dar una patada, el peli negro fue más rápido y detuvo el pie del doctor y en un parpadeo lo lanzó lejos aterrizando sobre uno de los estantes con algunos libros -Puede que me hayas quitado mi magia, pero no mi fuerza, mortal...  
-¡Aagh...! -Strange intentó levantarse con mucho dolor sobre su espalda -Te recuerdo, que si intentas asesinarme... -Se reincorporó por fin -Será peor para ti...  
-Buscaré la forma de quitarme estas cosas con o sin tu aprobación, mago de cuarta... -Hizo una pose de combate y esperando al próximo ataque del doctor -Así que te lo diré una vez más... ¡¡Quítamelas ahora!! -Strange negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se estaba preparando para la pelea. -No tengo por qué estar siempre atado...  
-Eso es algo que tú solo te buscas...  
-Sólo vine por algo y después irme de este horrible planeta... ¿Es demasiado pedir?  
-Este planeta es mi hogar y no dejaré que hagas otro de tus planes para conquistarlo...  
-Con lo que me importa este lugar... ¡Déjame ir! -Corrió hacia el doctor. Al dar el primer golpe, Strange logró bloquearlo, pero Loki fue mas fuerte y lo arrinconó a la pared -Te lo advierto...  
-Ya hubieras hecho algo... ¿No se suponía que eras un dios? -Quiso provocar al muchacho.  
-Maldito... -Le propinó un gran golpe en el ojo al hechicero, este respondió con un monumental rodillazo en el estómago del dios. Se separaron al mismo tiempo, Loki cayó de rodillas al suelo y Stephen se recargó de un lado a la pared. Vio como el brujo recobraba el aire con trabajos acompañado de una repetitiva tos -Quiero... Que todos... ¡¡¡ME DEJEN EN PAZ!!! -Gritó con gran furia y justo en eso, los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo se desojaron gracias a una extraña ráfaga de poder con un ligero tono verde.  
Esto dejó con sorpresa al hechicero supremo -Imposible... -Fue lo único que pudo decir al contemplar un escenario con una lluvia de hojas rotas y en el centro de la habitación se hallaba a un Loki quien también estaba un tanto asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar -Se suponía que...

-Entonces... No está tan limitado mi poder después de todo... -Comentó en cuanto se estaba levantando, pero al hacerlo, el mareo y la fatiga lo obligaron a quedar de nuevo arrodillado -Diantres... -Dijo agitado y muy cansado -Creo que no podré liberarme de estas cosas...  
-Que susto... -Dijo aliviado el doctor al ver el resultado de la energía que sacó su adversario -Pero debo reconocer que eres el primero en hacer eso teniendo esas pulseras puestas. Son muy poderosas, no dejan que nada ni nadie ejecute ningún hechizo, aun por muy sencillo que este sea... -El peli negro sólo pudo responder con una mirada amenazante contra su captor. Quiso levantarse, pero se sentía muy débil. Se le doblaban las piernas y aún estaba mareado -Creo que lo mejor será que descanses si no quieres tener un infarto...  
-No necesito de tu caridad... Ya sé que perdí...  
-No. Fui yo quien perdió. Además ese golpe que te di fue bajo, pero era la única forma de detenerte…  
-No quieras burlarte... -Dijo con una risa sarcástica.  
-Fue un empate. -Los muchachos voltearon a ver a la entrada de la sala y encontraron a Wong quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante serio mirando a ambos hechiceros.  
-¿Desde a qué hora estás aquí? -Preguntó serio y algo agotado Stephen.  
-Desde que ese chico se lanzó sobre usted...  
-Te juro... -Habló de nuevo Loki haciendo otro esfuerzo por levantarse al fin de su lugar y dispuesto a comenzar otra pelea -Qué cuando encuentre la forma de liberarme de esto, sufrirás las consecuencias, asqueroso mortal... -Aun con poca energía, estaba más que dispuesto a continuar con la pelea.  
-Ganas no me faltan para darte otra golpiza, mocoso... -Dijo el hechicero ya harto de la actitud del dios del engaño. Este último, intentó correr de nuevo para atacar al castaño.  
-¡Señor! -Suplicó Wong -¡Recuerde que...! -Pero antes de terminar con su oración, Loki ya estaba a unos centímetros de Strange. El hechicero respondió colocando su mano sobre la frente del muchacho para adentrarlo en un profundo sueño. Loki cayó inconsciente, pero antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo, Strange lo atrapó desde la cintura y lo sostuvo con un forzado abrazo.  
-Sí, está débil. Podría sufrir algún ataque o algo peor.  
-Fue buena idea hacerlo dormir.  
-Si te soy sincero, quería convertirlo en un niño... -Lo acomodó a manera que el brazo de Loki quedara sobre los hombros de Stephen y este lo sostuviera desde la cintura para llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes -Tal vez así lo tendría mejor controlado... Pero no puedo darle ese tipo de usos a la gema. Y menos para algo tan insignificante... –Miró de reojo al peli negro.

-Buena elección, Strange.

[*****]

Tenía en sus manos a un asustado y desesperado brujo intentando salvar su dignidad -No te será fácil escapar, pequeño. -Dijo al darle una lamida a aquel delgado y varonil rostro lleno de temor. Loki no pudo soportarlo mas y haciendo lo posible por liberarse, en un descuido de Thanos, aprovechó para darle un cabezazo en la nariz. Este lo soltó de inmediato y Loki se alejó rápidamente de él, pero fue retenido del brazo. Thanos le comenzó a hacer una llave al grado de casi arrancarle por completo el brazo. El muchacho gritó a gran pulmón haciendo que se escuchara por toda la nave y llegando a los oídos de Thor. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse de los fierros que lo tenían aprisionado y comenzó a sacar un grito muy ahogado por la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hermano. Entre esos gritos decía su nombre. Al otro lado se podía ver a un Loki suplicando por qué no le arrancaran el brazo. Esto le pareció divertido al titán. Algo que le hizo olvidar sus deseos carnales y prefirió mejor divertirse con el muchacho haciéndolo gritar con golpes -Supongo que podría divertirme contigo de esta forma... Además... -Lo soltó para volverlo a aprisionar entre su fornido brazo y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara -No sobrevivirías jugando con mi amigo... -Presionó el abrazo a modo que el peli negro sintiera un bulto de un tamaño que haría sentir a cualquier hombre como una cucaracha -Veré que tanto puedes divertirme haciéndote sufrir. Pero no te aseguro nada, pequeño asgardiano... -Dijo al darle un pequeño beso en la frente del muchacho -Ahora... -Con tal brusquedad, soltó al hechicero y lo tomó de nuevo, pero esta vez para aventarlo lejos haciendo que cayera y derrapara al suelo dando algunos saltos y giros y chocara de espaldas contra un ancho y rectangular poste de acero lográndole sacar un seco grito -¿Me darás por fin la gema? -Se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó nuevamente del cuello de su traje -¿Y...?  
-...  
-...  
Loki respondió escupiéndole en la cara -El Loki que conociste pudo haberlo hecho... No dejaré que cumplas con tu cometido...  
-Parece que es la única forma en la que te puedes comunicar con alguien. Me gusta que lo quieras hacer de este modo... Cuando me conozcas de verdad, desearás no haber nacido... -Le soltó un golpe a la cara.

 

[*****]  
Stephen se encontraba recogiendo las hojas de los libros que había desecho Loki -Me tomará una eternidad reacomodar todo esto... Todo por un muchachito terco...  
-No creo que sea buena idea tenerlo en el santuario... -Comentó su amigo quien estaba ayudando también -Ese chico no solo presenta una amenaza por lo que hizo en el pasado, si no también que puede traer con el algo mas letal...  
-Mientras tenga esas pulseras no pasará nada. Será como un humano.  
-Vio lo que pasó hace rato y eso es algo que no haría un humano.  
-Esas pulseras... Fueron de las últimas cosas que hizo la gran maestra. Confío plenamente en que podrán mantenerlo quieto. Eso hasta que encuentre el lugar perfecto para encerrarlo de por vida.  
-Strange...  
-Créeme, si dejo que se vaya, podría regresar una y otra vez... Cuantas veces se le antoje venir... No puedo deshacerme de el con matarlo...  
-Lo sé. Cada acción tiene un precio y eso va en contra de su posición como el hechicero supremo...  
-Si eso no funciona, consideraré en transformarlo en un niño. Y después veré la forma de deshacernos fácilmente de él...  
-O educarlo... -Dijo divertido su ayudante -Y le llamaría papá...  
-¿Qué? -Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar tal comentario -¡Noooo...! ¡Eso jamás! Mi vida está mejor así... Sin mocosos escandalosos... Mejor busco otra opción.  
-De todas formas no descarte ese plan... Uno no sabe si en verdad pueda funcionar.  
-Mmm... -Lo miró algo incrédulo -Sólo ayúdame con esto...  
-Si, señor.

 

[...]  
Por fin los guerreros habían regresado a Asgard y lo primero que hicieron fue festejar con un gran banquete. Fandral estaba tomando un poco de vino mientras estaba siendo acompañado de dos hermosas chicas. Miraba a su alrededor la convivencia que estaba teniendo cada guerrero, entre risas, brindis y platicas banales le llegó algunos recuerdos de su juventud cuando los reyes organizaban fiestas cada vez que había una victoria o era el cumpleaños de alguno de los cuatros miembros de la familia de Padre de Todo. –Lo único diferente es que la familia real no está… -En eso, vio que Sif se estaba dirigiendo al balcón y se dispuso a acompañarla –Señoritas… -Les dijo en un tono dulce –Tendrán que disculparme, pero… -Llamó a dos guardias y estos se acercaron –Estos muchachos estarán mas que dispuestos para hacerles compañía. –Se retiró por fin para ir al balcón en donde encontró a Sif quien estaba observando como los escultores estaban organizándose para avanzar con la estatua de oro –Creo que el rey se excedió un poco… -Dijo llegando a lado de su amiga.  
-¿Un poco? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo total y de dinero…  
-¿Ustedes nunca se llevaron bien, verdad?  
-“¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Éramos muy, muy buenos amigos” –Dijo con sarcasmo y diversión la guerrera.  
-No, sólo suponía… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos juntábamos en cada reunión?  
-Si, incluso en el entrenamiento. Los años pasan y seguimos siendo iguales…  
-Sólo que nuestro líder no estará con nosotros por un rato… -Recargó sus codos a la barda y mirando a la luna.  
-No nos dijo muy bien acerca de su viaje… -Miró por un momento a su amigo quien ahora veía el jardín del castillo –Supongo que su ascenso a rey tardará otro tiempo mas –Fandral seguía mirando el espacioso jardín en el cual tenía en una sección el sembradío de algunas frutas y en la otra sección en dónde no le quitaba la mirada de encima era un árbol bastante tupido y debajo de este se hallaba una banca de concreto con un decorado bastante sobrio. La chica intentó fijar sus ojos a lo que estaba viendo Fandral y dijo -¿Pasa algo? –El rubio reaccionó por fin y volteó a ver a Sif.  
-¿Ah, qué? No… No sucede nada… Me distraje, lo siento… -Dijo algo apenado.  
-¿Viste algo en el jardín?  
-No… Nada.  
-Vamos… -Le dio un amistoso codazo en el brazo –No sabía que te ponías muy nostálgico.  
-Este… Si… Claro. ¿Sabes? Uno de los guardias me entregó esto… -Fandral recordó lo que le habían entregado una vez que regresó de la misión y sacó del bolsillo una hoja doblada por muchos lados –Esto es lo que debemos hacer durante la ausencia del rey. –Comenzó a extender la hoja –Aquí va… -Carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer la primera línea –Número uno: Comenzar a impartir no sólo clases de combate y espadas, sino también darle mayor importancia a las artes místicas, pintura y teatro.  
-¿Es en serio? –Dijo una escéptica Sif.  
-Eso dice… Número dos: Vigilar al pueblo en doble turno.  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡Está loco si cree que haremos algo así!!! Ya tenemos suficiente con nuestros puestos y nos quiere poner mas carga…  
-Mmm… Supongo que lo leeré mas tarde… -Dijo esto doblando de nuevo la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo.  
-Y luego las clases de arte… Por favor… ¿Eso de que nos va a servir?  
-Bueno, una vez que regrese, le podrás preguntar.  
-Iré por un trago… -Dijo ya molesta la asgardiana entrando de nuevo a la fiesta y dejando solo a Fandral quien de nuevo se volteó para echarle otro vistazo al jardín.  
-Creo que era más divertido estar en esa banca… -Dijo esto acompañado por un suspiro mientras recordaba aquellos días compartiendo esa banca con alguien mas.

[…]  
Había pasado un largo rato desde que quedó inconsciente gracias a cierto castaño. Cuando por fin recobró todo, abrió con cansancio sus ojos, ahora esta vez lo tomaría con mas calma al ver el espacio en el que estaba. Se levantó un poco de su lugar y empezó a observar todo a su alrededor –Creo que lo subestimé… -Miró las pulseras con algo de molestia, al ver con mas detenimiento su cama encontró en ella un cambio de ropa con una nota. Al tomar la hoja leyó las indicaciones empezando por explicarle por donde estaba el baño –Creo que necesitaré una ducha… -Dijo al percibir un ligero aroma a quemado por el incidente de los cables. Se levantó quedando sentado en el colchón encontrando entre sus pies unas sandalias que estaban en el suelo preparadas para ser utilizadas. Se levantó y fue en dirección al baño el cual se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y comenzó a prepararse para su aseo personal. Al tener contacto con el agua, las pulseras desaparecieron. Tocó sus muñecas y efectivamente no estaban aquellos molestos objetos –Tal vez… -Quiso ejecutar algo de su magia, pero no salió nada, y como respuesta sólo pudo golpear la pared.  
Después de un rato, salió de la ducha y regresó a su cama y comenzó a secarse con la toalla para después tomar la ropa que le habían dejado y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez que ya estaba listo optó por salir de la habitación queriendo hacer un recorrido por toda la extraña casa. Escuchó unos ruidos en la sala y por curiosidad decidió echar un vistazo con algo de sigilo y encontró a su captor quien estaba terminando de reordenar el primer libro de treinta que habían sido destruidos por –Ese mocoso… -Dijo el hechicero al colocar el montón de hojas en las prensas.  
-Tal vez si me dejaras usar mi magia podría dejarlos tal y como estaban. –Dijo el muchacho haciendo acto de aparición viendo al hechicero desde el marco de la puerta mostrando una actitud tranquila.  
-Prefiero hacerlo a la antigua… -Dijo en un tono seco el mayor.  
-Oye, tu también tienes poderes místicos –Dijo entrando a la sala y haciendo un pequeño ademan con las manos –Deberías ahorrarte algo de trabajo. ¿O acaso no sabes?  
-Sí, si puedo hacerlo, pero no usaré mi magia para algo tan simple… -Sacó del cajón del escritorio una madeja de hilo grueso y una pequeña sierra –Veo que por fin te cambiaste… Te va bien esa pijama. –Dijo mirándolo de reojo y continuando con su labor sentándose por fin al escritorio.  
-Es ligera… -Loki estaba portando una pijama de manga de tres cuartos y unos pantalones holgados de color negro –En especial estas sandalias rosas…   
-Eran las únicas que tenía para prestarte… Es una suerte que tengamos el mismo calzado.  
-¿Podrías decirme que acaba de pasar con estas cosas…? –Dijo acercándose al escritorio y poniendo ambas manos sobre este –Desaparecieron cuando me metí a bañar…  
-O eso… Las pulseras desaparecen sólo al contacto del agua, para evitar problemas en la piel o algo por el estilo, pero aún conservan su poder de bloqueo contra ti. –Dijo sin quitarle de encima los ojos a su labor.  
-Ya veo… -Acercó una silla y en seguida se sentó posando sus brazos sobre la madera de la mesa mirando amenazadoramente al hechicero –Déjame ir…  
-No.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
-Bueno, no es por ti, es por la Tierra. No me gustaría tener que presenciar otro ataque alienígeno…  
-Eso no fue idea mía… Sólo seguí instrucciones…  
-¿Y se puede saber de quién?  
-Eso ya no importa…   
-Si no me quieres decir, con mas razón no te dejaré ir.  
-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…  
-Olvídalo. No estoy para hacer tratos con intrusos como tu… -Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle por fin atención a su rehén.  
-Mientras mas tiempo me tengas aquí, sólo estás cavando mas profundo tu maldita y miserable tumba… -Dijo acercándose un poco al hechicero sin dejar de mostrar ese imponente semblante.  
Strange hizo lo mismo colocando con lentitud sus brazos sobre la mesa mirando con seriedad y desafío al Dios del Engaño –Y tu estás destinado a pasar por una oscura prisión. Esas pulseras no serán nada una vez que te amarremos con unas cadenas con el doble de poder de bloqueo… -Con ello se produjo un silencio incómodo. Lo único que se podía oír eran las fuertes respiraciones de ambos hechiceros –Y será lo único que tendrás por toda la eternidad… Y muriendo de hambre…  
-Eso ya lo veremos… Pero te aseguro que yo seré quien gane y te juro que tu sufrimiento será tan lento y doloroso que me imploraras que te asesine…  
-¿Con que magia? –Dijo burlón el castaño.  
-La misma magia que te destruirá, maldita cucaracha… -Cada vez se hacía mas pesado el ambiente entre ambos.  
-Quisiera ver eso… ¡Oh! –Exclamó con sorpresa fingida el Hechicero Supremo señalando con sus ojos la reaparición de las pulseras. El peli negro bajó un poco la mirada para toparse con aquellos estorbosos accesorios –Regresaron.  
-Tal vez pudiste bloquear mis poderes, pero no mi fuerza.  
-Eso no lo dudo. Pero la mente puede mas que la fuerza bruta. –Loki se levantó de golpe dispuesto a comenzar otra pelea al mismo tiempo que Strange y se tomaron de la manga de sus camisas con mucha impotencia –Escúchame, si vas a atacarme soy capaz de mandarte a otra dimensión en dónde no tendrás escapatoria.  
-¿Me estás retando?  
-Sin tu magia, no podrás regresar… Y no tendré piedad. –Loki lo soltó con un brusco empuje y salió de la sala –¿A dónde vas?  
-¡Vete al cuerno!  
Con un silbido, llamó a su capa para que esta fuera tras el peli negro y lo envolviera como cual burrito y cayó al suelo. Strange salió de la sala y se acercó al mocoso –Ahora estamos en papeles diferentes… -Se agachó y obligó al dios a que lo mirara –Aquí seguirás las reglas quieras o no y depende de tu comportamiento en considerar dejarte ir, aunque lo dudo mucho. Pero puede haber una esperanza para ti… -Dijo esto apretando la mejilla de Loki. Este respondió queriendo morder los dedos del hechicero. –Te lo estás ganando, mocoso…  
-Deja de llamarme así… Anciano idiota… -Dijo con un gruñido.  
-No tienes de otra. Aceptas mis condiciones o te envío directamente a tu prisión. –El muchacho ya no tuvo mas elección que aceptar por fin la oferta de Strange cerrando con resigno los ojos –Así me gusta. –Le pidió a la capa que por fin liberara al nuevo huésped y se levantaron –Como primera orden me ayudarás a ordenar los libros que faltan por arreglar.   
-“Como usted ordene…” –Se dirigió a la sala con mala gana –Pero esto no se quedará así. –Dijo esto sin importarle si Strange lo escuchó o no.


	5. Capítulo 5.- Prensas.

-¡Listo! –Strange había acabado por fin de arreglar el segundo libro de treinta. -¿Cómo vas con el resto? –Volteó a ver desde su asiento encontrando a un Loki bastante entretenido por la lectura que estaba siguiendo. -¿Qué haces? –Pero Loki estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no le prestó atención –Oye… Loki… -El muchacho por fin reaccionó y sólo levantó por un momentos sus ojos para ver a Strange -¿Ya acabaste de ordenar ese libro?  
-No me presiones… -Leyó el último renglón que le faltaba y colocó por fin la hoja en un gran montículo de hojas ya ordenadas.  
-¿Terminaste ese libro en menos de una hora?  
-Cuando son cuentos o novelas puedo leerlos rápido… -Dijo con tranquilidad el peli negro –Claro, cuando necesito relajarme… -Dijo con una mirada despectiva al hechicero.  
-Pues veo que no te ayudó en mucho. –Regresó a su labor. –Puedes pasarme las hojas y la pasta… -Estaba intentando quitar el tornillo de la prensa para poder sacar por fin el libro que había arreglado –Se volvió a atorar esta cosa… -Dijo forcejeando el tornillo.  
-¿Qué sucede? –Loki llegó con las hojas y las dejó sobre el escritorio.  
-Este tornillo se atoró de nuevo… Creo que ya es hora de comprarle un repuesto…  
-¿O podrías desatorarla y ponerle un poco de aceite…? –Dijo acercándose para ver el problema. -¡Quita! –Le dio un manotazo y comenzó a inspeccionar el problema.  
-Pudiste decir permiso por favor…  
-¿Ahora hablas de amabilidad? Te recuerdo que tú me tienes contra mi voluntad y no me quieres dejar explicar que estoy aquí por…  
-No voy a dejar que andes libre por la ciudad… Estás bajo mi control. –Dijo algo molesto el hechicero.  
-Lo dice el que no puede desatorar un simple tornillo… -Dijo irónico con una sonrisa y regresó a su labor para por fin poder reparar la prensa -¿Tienes unas pinzas? –Miró a un Strange algo sorprendido –Las cosas que utilizan para romper o apretar piezas de metal…  
-No pensé que supieras algo de este mundo.  
-Bueno, quise darme el lujo de conocer a los humanos y su primitiva forma de vida. Y déjame decirte que están muy atrasados y creen saberlo todo…   
-…  
-Ve a buscar unas pinzas…  
-¿Me estás ordenando?  
-Tal vez…  
-Te recuerdo que…  
-¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –Dijo ya comenzando a perder de nuevo la paciencia -¿Por favor? –Dijo con un tono de burla. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mueca chocante por parte de Strange quien se levantó de mala gana de su sofá y salió de la sala en busca de la caja de herramientas. Loki se sentó de inmediato al sofá y comenzó a revisar con mayor detenimiento el tornillo, justo en eso entró Wong quien estaba terminando de darle el recorrido al santuario y el único lugar que le faltaba por revisar era la sala.  
-¿Qué pasó? –Entró a la habitación y se acercó con tranquilidad a Loki.  
-Ah, estoy buscando el problema de esta prensa… Creo que ya lo encontré. Esta parte de aquí ya está algo oxidada. Con un poco de fuerza… -Se concentró para acumular su fuerza en su brazo y mano y de un fuerte movimiento logró por fin girar el tornillo acompañado de un tronido en la muñeca del peli negro.  
-¡Auch! –Exclamó el sacerdote al escuchar el seco sonido. Loki alejó su mano del instrumento para revisarse -¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si… Sólo me tronó la mano… Sólo hice algo simple. –Dijo comenzándose a dar un masaje en su muñeca –Au…  
Mientras tanto, Strange estaba caminando por el pasillo cargando una caja de herramientas –“¿Quieres que te ayude o no?” Engreído… -Decía entre quejas y arremedando a su nuevo inquilino. Al llegar a la sala vio que el muchacho estaba sentado en el sofá y aun sobándose su mano –Aquí están las cosas… -Puso la caja sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar las pinzas –Aquí tienes. –Dijo sacando las pinzas de la caja y entregándoselas al peli negro.  
-Ya no es necesario…  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya lo arreglé… -Dijo sin mirar a Strange.  
-¿Así que sólo me hiciste perder mi tiempo? –Dijo con molestia el hechicero –Pudiste haberme dicho que podías hacerlo sin esto… -Loki lo miró con un poco de enfado y se levantó de golpe del asiento.  
-el tornillo ya está oxidado. Debes ir a cambiarlo. –Respondió a secas y salió de la sala para poder dirigirse a su cuarto. En cuanto a Strange sólo rodó los ojos de fastidio y dio un hondo suspiro para después por fin continuar con su trabajo. Luego de unos segundos, apareció por fin Wong con el botiquín en las manos.  
-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo el hechicero viendo entrar a su compañero -¿Te lastimaste?  
-¿Y el chico?  
-Ah, si te refieres a ese mocoso, ya se fue. Tal vez haya ido a su habitación… Sólo me hizo perder el tiempo en buscar las pinzas…  
-Bueno, traje el botiquín para curarle su mano. Apenas las pulseras hicieron efecto en su fuerza sobrehumana. –Se acercó calmado a su jefe.  
-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?  
-Utilizó lo que le quedaba de esa fuerza para poder desatorar el tornillo, pero al presionar, parece ser que se lastimó la muñeca. Y le traje unas pomadas para que no se le inflamara la mano. –La verdad, era algo que no esperaba escuchar Stephen. Loki le había ayudado en verdad con lo de las prensas, pero se sintió mal que a causa de eso se tuviera que lastimar.  
-Iré a buscarlo. –Wong entendió para que lo quería ver y le tendió el botiquín, el doctor lo tomó y salió de la sala.   
Al llegar a la habitación, se quedó parado frente a la puerta por unos minutos pensando en lo que debía decirle a Loki, como agradecerle y pedirle una disculpa –Bien… -Posó su mano a unos milímetros para tocar la puerta –No puedo hacerlo. –Bajó rápidamente la mano y desvió la mirada a la puerta -¡No, no! Debo hacerlo. El quiso ayudar. Además, no puedo ignorar a un paciente. Lo haré. –Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino con la mirada abajo. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba fue retenido del brazo por cierta capa roja –Ah, eres tu… -Quiso seguir caminando, pero la capa no se lo permitió –Oye, probablemente aun siga enojado, mejor regreso cuando ya esté mas… -Pero antes de continuar con su barata excusa, la capa le hizo dar media vuelta en dirección a la habitación de Loki –De acuerdo. Pero si algo sale mal, me las pagaras… -Regresó de nuevo y tocó por fin la puerta. No escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de Loki –Bien… No está… Vámonos…   
-¿Qué quieres? –Strange se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Loki.  
-Yo… -Regresó y continuó –Quería ver cómo te encontrabas… Wong me platicó lo sucedido. Así que vine para curarte esa mano… -No recibió respuesta del muchacho –Y también a pedirte una disculpa por no haber sido educado… -Y sin respuesta alguna –De acuerdo, lo entiendo… Regresaré mañana… No te molestaré más. –En eso, se vio la puerta entre abrirse dejando ver apenas a un Loki con una mirada seria –Hola.  
Con un suspiro, por fin abrió por completo la puerta y se posó con los brazos cruzados recargado en el marco –¿Qué quieres?  
-Vine a revisar tu mano… Tienes un problema.  
-Qué bueno que por fin te diste cuenta que tengo dos porquerías en mis muñecas… ¿Me las vas a quitar por fin? –Dijo deshaciendo su cruce de brazos y exponiendo las pulseras -¿Y bien, mago de cuarta?  
-Escucha, no vine a pelear. Sólo quiero curarte esa mano… -Dijo intentando no perder la paciencia con el peli negro.  
-Supongo que no me queda de otra… Pasa… -Le cedió la entrada.  
-Bien, siéntate. –Loki obedeció y fue a su cama. Strange fue por una silla y la dejó en frente del chico y se sentó -¿Cuál es? –Dejó el botiquín sobre el buró y la abrió para buscar la pomada y una venda blanca. Loki le extendió su mano derecha –Oh, cierto… -Sacó de su bolsillo su reproductor y comenzó a buscar alguna canción para que ayudará a mejorar un poco el ambiente y pudiera concentrarse con su labor –Espero no te importe… ¿Has escuchado de Blur? –Dijo al seleccionar una canción y esta comenzó a reproducirse.  
-No… Supongo que es un conjunto de músicos…  
-Es mejor decir que es una banda… -Con su dedo índice tocó la pulsera y esta desapareció, algo que dejó algo sorprendido -Te van a encantar… Ah, y si preguntas por la pulsera, no te estorbará al menos hasta mañana que te vuelva revisar.  
-Sólo desapareció, pero no me la quitaste.  
-Exacto. –Comenzó por revisar con calma la mano de Loki –Veamos… -Hizo lo posible por controlar sus manos que apenas y estas dejaron de temblar un poco -¿Te duele aquí? –Preguntó presionando un poco los dedos.  
-No.  
-¿Y aquí? –Ahora dio un pequeño masaje en la palma.  
-No. –Strange continuó dándole el masaje a Loki con total tranquilidad. No pudo evitar observar las manos algo cicatrizadas de Stephen quien se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no darle importancia ya que Loki no las miraba como el resto de las personas que lo llegaron a ver desde el accidente. –¿Acaso eres una especie de médico?  
-Es mi profesión.   
-No pensé que el señor mago fuera un doctor.  
-Doctor cirujano.  
-¿Doctor…?  
-Creo que no me he presentado…  
-No ya que lo primero que hiciste al recibirme fue quererme dar una paliza y encerrarme…  
-Lo de la paliza queda pendiente aún…  
-¿No te bastó la pelea que tuvimos? –Dijo divertido el peli negro.  
-Pero si logré encerrarte…  
-Muy gracioso.  
-En fin. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es presentarme como se debe. Mi nombre es Stephen, Doctor Stephen Strange.  
-Loki, Loki de Jotunheim.  
-Es un gusto, Loki de Jotunheim. –En medio del masaje le estrechó con sumo cuidado la mano.  
-Es uno de esos tantos saludos que hacen en tu mundo…  
-Sí, este es el más común. –Terminó de darle el masaje para continuar revisando el resto de su mano, ahora era turno de tocar su muñeca -¿Te duele?  
-Si… Algo. –Dijo intentando contener el dolor.  
-Si, se siente inflamada. –Dijo presionando un poco –Con el masaje y la pomada ayudarán a que se baje un poco la hinchazón. No debiste hacer mucha fuerza…  
-No creí que mi fuerza se desvaneciera en esos momentos…  
-En verdad tienes un gran poder. Normalmente las pulseras disminuyen en su totalidad los poderes de cualquiera, y eso incluye la fuerza. Contigo tardó bastante. –Tomó el pequeño frasco y lo abrió –Tiene un aroma a hierba, bastante penetrante, pero es muy efectiva. –Agarró un poco y untó la pomada sobre la muñeca de Loki. Continuó esparciéndola en toda la mano acompañado de otro masaje –Una vez que lo haya esparcido bien te colocaré la venda.  
-Creo que quema… -Comentó al sentir la temperatura de la pomada.  
-Es normal, hay una pomada fría y una pomada caliente.  
-Es extraño… Supongo que es la reacción de las sustancias que tiene esta cosa… -Tomó el frasco para leer el contenido.  
-Listo. Acabé. –agarró la venda y la desenrolló para ponerla sobre la mitad del antebrazo y continuando hasta llegar al dorso donde le colocó un pequeño gancho y una cinta para que así no se deshiciera el vendaje -¿Lo sientes apretado?  
-No… -Movió un poco su mano y el resto del brazo –Está bien. Gracias –Dijo esto último con un poco de pena, pero sincero.  
-Ah… Si… -Tosió un poco por los nervios. No esperaba escuchar eso del Dios del Engaño –Bueno… Lo mejor será que descanses y mañana continúas ayudándome con los libros.  
-Tú también deberías descansar… Según ese reloj ya son mas de la una de la mañana. –Dijo refiriéndose al reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación.  
-Es verdad. Si, creo que es hora de descansar. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.  
-No sé dónde esté tu habitación.  
-De hecho es la de la puerta de enfrente.  
-Ah, ahora me siento mas seguro. –Dijo divertido –Los monstruos no me comerán esta noche…  
-Espero y el monstruo del cofre de la entrada no se atreva a escaparse esta noche. –Respondió captando rápido el humor del muchacho  
-Me encantaría verlo.  
-Supongo que un día de estos lo conocerás, en verdad, no sé cómo lo haga, pero logra salirse de ese cofre.  
-Debe ser un monstruo muy terco… -En eso, comenzó otra canción y le prestó mas atención –Veo que esa banda tiene diferentes tipos de ritmo en su música.  
-Eso la hace mejor… Me hace recordar mis años de escuela y mi posgrado en Londres.  
-Ya veo… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama la banda?  
-Blur. –En eso vio como Loki se estaba dejando llevar por la canción.  
-¿Y el hombre que está cantando? –Preguntó un tanto interesado.  
-No es por ser exagerado, pero el… Es el mejor de los cantantes de su país. Se llama Damon Albarn. –En eso, vio como Loki se había quedado encantado por la voz de aquel músico –Supongo que no hará daño poner el resto de sus canciones mañana que te pondrás a hacer un poco de quehacer… -Dijo una sonrisa. El chico salió de sus pensamientos y miró con un semblante serio al hechicero, pero al ver su mano, no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar. Era lo menos que podía hacer como pago.  
-Descuida, no te dejaré cosas tan pesadas, al menos hasta que te mejores.  
-Bien… Con tal de salir lo más pronto de este lugar…  
-Ah… Lo dudo… -Una vez que terminó la canción, pausó el reproductor y lo guardó de nuevo en su pantalón y se levantó para salir y dejar descansar a su huésped –Descansa. –Dijo antes de cruzar por completo la puerta.  
-Buenas… Noches… -Dijo intentando ser cortes con el doctor. Volvió a observar su vendaje con algo de tristeza –Espero salir de aquí… -Se recostó y mirando al techo dijo –Espero que Fandral haya recibido la lista… Fandral… -Sacudió un poco su cabeza al recordar al joven guerrero –Ese cara de chivo… Mas le vale haber recibido la lista y pobre e el y del resto si no hacen un buen trabajo… Espero no levantar sospechas… Me pregunto que estarán haciendo. –Sabía muy bien que su pequeño teatro se derrumbaría tarde o temprano y el día que eso pasara tendría que partir a otro lugar en donde pudiera seguir con su vida siempre y cuando el titán no lo encontrara –Lo bueno de estas cosas es que no me podrá encontrar… -Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos en señal de desesperación -¿Qué voy a hacer?


	6. Capítulo 6.- Desayuno.

Un nuevo día, una nueva vida para nuestro villano comenzaba en Midgard. Los rayos del sol estaban entrando desde la ventana de la habitación e iluminando el rostro de nuestro adormilado invitado, levantó su ojo para ver aquella hermosa mañana que se asomaba desde aquella larga y única ventana de su cuarto. En seguida se tapó por completo con las cobijas y le dio la espalda, pero después de unos minutos no aguanto el calor del sol, así que se levantó y fue hasta la ventana y dejó caer las cortinas. Regresó sin prisa a su cama y se metió bajo las cobijas para regresar a su sueño, hasta que… Algo levantó con brusquedad el colchón a modo de que se cayera de la cama -¡¡¿Pero qué…?!! –Exclamó una vez que cayó de frente al piso y al voltear se encontró con la capa –Ah… Eres tú… -Dijo con repulsión levantándose y mirando con odio a la capa roja –Bien… -Sacó debajo de la cama una espada de un estilo medieval y dijo –Prepárate para ser convertida en alfombra para zapatos.

 

Mientras tanto, Strange estaba terminando de preparar la mesa para desayunar ya que hoy era el día libre de Wong, era su turno para hacer los quehaceres de la casa, o bueno más bien iba a poner a su prisionero a hacer los dichosos deberes -Listo… Ahora a preparar el desayuno. Creo que ayer desayunamos huevos con tocino, supongo que no hará daño hacer unos panqueques… -Al dirigirse a la alacena para sacar la harina, escuchó unos fuertes pasos provenientes del piso de arriba, se escuchó como corrieron en todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras y continuando por los demás pasillos de la planta baja –Ay, no… -Cerró con pesadez la puertita del mueble y fue a dejar la harina sobre la mesa. Salió de la cocina para encontrarse a un joven de cabellos negros persiguiendo a la pobre capa –Olvidé que este estaba aquí…  
-¡Ven acá, maldita servilleta de segunda mesa! –La dichosa prenda llegó hasta su dueño y se ocultó detrás de el temblando de miedo por ser cortada en trozos.  
-¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso? –Aplicó su magia contra el susodicho y lo paralizó quedando frente a ellos. Se acercó para quitarle la espada de sus manos y le pidió a la capa que fuera a dejar el arma en su sitio, con un solo chasquido deshizo la magia y Loki cayó de nuevo al suelo –Será mejor que me des una buena explicación…  
-Esa cosa me sacó de la cama… -Dijo molesto levantándose.  
-Bueno, es que es hora de desayunar.  
-Hay otras maneras.  
-Si, cómo el despertador que no escuchaste…  
-¿Ah, te refieres al reloj ruidoso? Si, lo escuché…  
-¿Y luego?  
-Lo apagué. –Dijo con naturalidad.  
-¿Lo rompiste?  
-No, sólo le quité la pila. Por favor, no soy un bruto.  
-No, pero eres un descarado. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido el hechicero.  
-Mira quien lo dice, secuestrador. –Dijo en un tono desafiante.  
-Será mejor que te comportes… ¿Oíste? No voy a dejar que vuelvas a tocar nada del santuario.  
-No es mi culpa que este sea un museo de armas letales.   
-Será mejor que respetes este santuario… -Dijo con el índice amenazando.  
-La mayoría de estos artefactos se pueden usar sin la necesidad de poseer magia… -Se acercó a una pequeña vasija griega y la tomó con mucha confianza.  
-¿Sabes que todo tiene un precio?   
-Lo sé, cada vez que haces un hechizo este a su tiempo se te regresará, en especial cuando es magia negra… -Regresó la vasija en su lugar y miró con esa sonrisa ladina al hechicero supremo –Yo no perdí mi tiempo, si voy a estar condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, al menos debo conocer un poco sobre el ambiente en el que voy a estar, ¿no lo crees?  
-Será mejor que no me provoques mas… -Los dos se acercaron mirándose con rivalidad y odio mutuo, aunque en Loki se podía ver esa sonrisa retadora y provocadora a mas peleas.  
-Si, tal vez… Pero te lo voy a decir una vez… Mientras me tengas encerrado en este lugar, haré de tu vida un infierno…  
-Eso ya lo veremos, pelos necios…  
-¡Oooh…! Con que poniendo apodos sin sentido alguno… Bien, en ese caso aceptaré el reto, truquitos… -Dijo con esa sonrisa sin desvanecerse.  
-Vamos a desayunar… ¿Quieres? –Dijo con una voz forzada invitando al peli negro a que entrara a la cocina. Al entrar, el hechicero le pidió al dios que sacara el cartón de leche, unos huevos y la mantequilla del refrigerador. El muchacho tuvo que ceder si quería que le redujera la sentencia. Le entregó por fin los ingredientes y fue en seguida a recargarse en un rincón viendo como el hechicero empezaba a preparar la mezcla con total tranquilidad.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.  
-Unos panqueques. Ya tiene tiempo que no los hacía…  
-¿Panqueques? –Una vez que Strange terminó de hacer la mezcla, puso el sartén a la estufa y cuando por fin estaba caliente, colocó un trozo de mantequilla y la esparció en todo el utensilio para después poner un poco de la mezcla y esta comenzó a cocerse sacando un ligero y delicioso aroma. Loki veía todo esto como una pérdida de tiempo –Deberías irte a sentar… -Sugirió el doctor. El chico se sentó por fin a la mesa y esperó un poco a que le sirvieran aquella comida de mortales.  
-¿No tienes fruta?  
-No. Pero cuando terminemos de almorzar, podríamos ir al supermercado por algunas cosas. –Después de un rato, Strange ya tenía preparados algunos panqueques, tomó unos cinco con la espátula y los puso sobre el plato de su prisionero -¿Quieres jalea?  
-¿Estos son los panqueques? –Preguntó sin sorpresa.  
-Si.  
-¿Y se le echa lo que sea dulce?  
-Ese es el chiste. Hay jalea, chocolate, miel, jarabe de maple, crema batida, chantillí… -El chico empezó a pensar mientras probaba un bocado y al comerlo, mostró una cara de sorpresa como cuan niño –Y eso que aún no los has probado acompañados… -Dijo divertido el hechicero al ver el rostro del muchacho, este respondió desviando la mirada fingiendo enojo -¿Y bien? –Sacó del refrigerador los pequeños botes de dulce y se los enseñó a Loki.  
-Los probaré con miel y chocolate… -Dijo serio. En seguida Strange tomó el plato y lo adornó con lo que le pidió Loki, por último colocó un trozo de mantequilla y esta se comenzó a derretir por el vapor de los panqueques y le devolvió el plato con una mejor apariencia –Me serviré los míos… ¿Quieres café?  
-Aaahh…  
-Veo que no conoces mucho de la comida que existe en la Tierra. En ese caso te lo serviré con leche…  
-Claro que… Conozco… -Mintió.  
-Ten… -Le sirvió la taza de café con leche y se la puso en frente de el –No le puse azúcar para que no te empalagues, pero si lo deseas puedes ponerle azúcar… -Dijo al poner su respectivo plato y café en la mesa y se sentó por fin mientras abría el periódico. Así dio inicio a aquel tradicional desayuno el cual prestaba un ambiente tranquilo. Loki cortó otro trozo de sus panqueques y al comerlo, se sintió algo emocionado al sentir ese dulce sabor artificial, pero delicioso, Stephen lo veía d reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al ver esa tierna acción por parte del peli negro. –Supongo que hoy no habrá trabajo por hacer, así que aprovecharemos el día para comprar algunas cosas…  
-Ah, buena suerte… -Dijo al comer otro bocado.  
-Dije que aprovecharemos… ¡LOS DOS! –Dijo autoritario.  
-Ah… -Prefirió seguir comiendo y probar el café que le había preparado.  
-¿Cómo sientes tu mano? –Preguntó al ver como sostenía sin problema los cubiertos el peli negro.  
-Es cierto… -Dejó por un momento el tenedor en el plato y movió su mano derecha –Creo que ya está mejor.  
-De todas formas le echaré otro vistazo. –Continuaron comiendo sin prisa alguna. -¿Y qué te parecieron? –Preguntó al fin el hechicero con una sonrisa de confianza.  
-Aaah… Buenos… -Dijo bajando un poco la mirada para no delatar su encanto ante tal desayuno.  
-Me alegra.  
-Dije que eran buenos… No que son perfectos… -Dijo con voz alta.  
-Pero te gustaron, eso me hace el ganador.  
-¿Esto es una competencia?  
-No, claro que no. –Sólo recibió como respuesta una mirada fruncida por parte del muchacho.  
-Y… ¿Qué edad tienes?  
-Muchos… Más que tú…  
-¿Más de treinta y nueve años?  
-Si, más…  
-¿Y aproximadamente…?  
-Eso no se le pregunta a un dios…  
-¿Ah, no?  
-No.  
-Entonces… Eso quiere decir que eres un anciano…  
-Más bien, quiere decir que tengo más años de juventud que tu especie.  
-Bien, eso no lo puedo discutir… Para el ojo de un mortal aparentas unos… -Miró con detenimiento la existencia de Loki –Unos tal vez… veintiocho… A lo mucho ya exagerando unos treinta y cuatro…  
-Si tú lo dices… Sólo puedo decirte que soy el menor…  
-Vaya… -Le dio un sorbo a su café -¿Y el cuantos años tiene?  
-Unos mil cuatrocientos noventaisiete.  
-Por lo menos dame una aproximación…  
-No.  
-Al menos una pista…  
-No. –Tomó la servilleta y se limpió con mucha tranquilidad su boca, acomodó sus trastes y los llevó al lavabo -¿Este es el jabón? –Dijo señalando la botella de un color rojo.  
-Si… No te molestes, yo…  
-Descuida… Yo lo haré…  
-Oye, espera… -Le pareció algo extraño que se dispuso a lavar sus utensilios.  
-Sí, vengo de una familia real, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mal criado… -Dijo sin dejar de lavar su plato el cual no estaba tan sucio ya que lo había limpiado por completo con su dedo y con los panqueques. –Y no me digas que no lo pensaste…  
-Te iba a decir que no puedes tocar el agua al menos hasta que te haya revisado –Dijo aun sorprendido el hechicero.  
-Ya me ha pasado antes…  
-Entonces eso es malo… No puedes descuidar así tus manos.  
-Descuida, están en perfecto estado.  
-No mientras vivas como un mortal.  
-En verdad ustedes se quejan por todo… Son bastante delicados.  
-Hazme caso. –El muchacho lo volteó a ver de reojo algo molesto y suspiró como respuesta para enseguida dejar lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a la silla para que el doctor lo revisara –Toma… -Le dio una toalla que estaba cerca de ellos. Loki se secó sus manos y una vez que acabó dejó que el hechicero le revisara su mano –Bien… ¿Te duele? –Dijo al presionar un poco la muñeca. El peli negro negó con la cabeza -¿Y aquí? –Esta vez presionó la palma.  
-No, no me duele. –Dijo con naturalidad.  
-De acuerdo. Yo lavaré el resto, puedes irte a arreglar… -A Loki le sorprendió un poco el repentino cambio de humor de Strange, estaba seguro de que estaba tramando algo contra el -¿Qué? –Preguntó al ver la mirada de Loki que denotaba extrañeza.  
-Nada. Nada… Iré a arreglarme. –Retrocedió hasta pro fin salir de la cocina y fue directo a su habitación donde encontró un cambio de ropa. Se trataba de unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color verde oscuro y una sudadera de color negro junto con un pequeño paquete de ropa interior, arriba del paquetito se encontraba una nota adherible. Se acercó y tomó la hoja que tenía escrito:  
“Esto se agregará a tu sentencia”  
Stephen.  
-¡¡Hio de…!! ¡¡Troll…!! –Pero de pronto, vio como las letras cambiaron para formar otra oración que decía:  
“Eso también se agregará”  
Stephen.  
Prefirió ya no seguir hablando y fue a ducharse de mala gana por primera vez en su vida –Desgraciado… Arruinó mi hora del baño… -Mientras tanto en la cocina se podía ver a un Strange completamente orgulloso al tener dominado a un dios.  
-Puedo con el. –Se dijo mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes que faltaban. Salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación, pero vio entrecerrada la puerta y pensó en lo tonto que podía ser el brujo al querer tenderle una trampa –No cabe duda que es un inútil sin su magia. –Tomó una escoba y con ella empujó la puerta para ver como caía un cesto de basura –Vaya, parece que tomó clases de bromas de hace varias décadas… -Dijo al entrar por fin a su habitación y se alistó para tomar también una ducha. Al entrar al baño, preparó sus cosas y abrió la regadera y entró poniendo la cortina. Al tomar el shampoo se colocó un poco del líquido, pero había algo extraño en el, sentía que hervía el jabón sobre su cabeza, pero a la vez pareciera que no le estaba dejando limpio su cabello, en eso vio como un poco de espuma de color rojo caía sobre el suelo… -¿Rojo? –Se preguntó con algo de nervios. Cerró de golpe la llave de la regadera y salió para verse en el espejo y… -¡¡¡¡MALDITO…!!!!  
En la otra habitación se podía ver a un Loki disfrutando de nuevo de su ducha diaria ahora con una sonrisa llena de malicia y victoria dejando que el calor del agua y el jabón le ayudaran a relajarse por fin –Aaaah… Creo que valió esperar. –Strange apareció en el baño de Loki con mucho sigilo y sin pensarlo, jaló la palanca del inodoro -¡¡¡Aaaaghhh…!!!  
-Idiota… -Salió de ahí invocando el anillo de fuego para regresar a terminar de bañarse.

 

Después de lo acontecido, estaban caminando en la calle para poder ir por el mandado. Loki estaba leyendo la lista de las cosas que debían comprar y vio de reojo a Stephen quien no dijo nada durante el trayecto que ya llevaban caminando -¿Y esa gorra? –Pregunto sin vergüenza alguna volviendo a fijar su vista en el camino.  
-¿Por qué la cara roja? –Preguntó con mucha molestia.  
-Ah, tuve un incidente con el agua eso es todo, pero se me quitará en un rato… Sería una lastima que me durara por unos días… ¡Ssss…! ¿Te imaginas? –Dijo con cinismo.  
-Esto lo agregaré a tu sentencia…  
-Pero lo vale. ¿Oh? –Se detuvo para ver una librería que estaba al otro lado de la acera. El doctor fijó su vista al local y recordó que justamente necesitaba buscar un libro para su tiempo libre.  
-¿Quieres ir? –Dijo llamando la atención del dios quien lo volteó a ver simulando indiferencia.  
-¿No iremos a comprar las cosas a ese supermercado?  
-Eso puede esperar, además quiero ver si ya salió en venta la novela que he estado esperando por meses.  
-…  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres venir? –El muchacho respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Cruzaron por fin La calle y entraron a la dichosa y muy espaciosa librería la cual tenía mesas de lectura y algunos asientos para descansar.  
-¿De verdad esto es una librería? Parece una biblioteca…  
-¿Cómo son las librerías de tu mundo?  
-Las ven como un chiste… -Dijo al ver la estructura del lugar.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sólo piensan en pelear, guerras, “paz” y entrenamientos… -Dijo con cansancio al recordar sus días en Asgard.  
-Descuida, aquí es igual… -Comenzó a revisar un estante que estaba a lado suyo sin perder la atención del peli negro –No todos comprenden lo que es el arte. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ahora es momento de descansar un poco. Puedes ir a ver el resto del lugar… -Pero al voltear, ya no se encontraba su prisionero -¡Ese mocoso…!

Loki fue a pasearse por los pasillos del lugar y entre algunos estantes encontró un rincón dedicado a las novelas inglesas -William Shakespeare… -Se acercó al ver el nombre del autor y sacó un libro para hojearlo –Este está cubierto… Oh, este se puede leer… -Dijo al tomar el libro y lo abrió para leer la primera hoja. A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una chica quien intentaba alcanzar un libro que estaba en lo mas alto del estante. Al ver esto, no dudó en ir y tomó el libro para dárselo sin si quiera voltear a verla –Hay escalerillas… -Le dijo con gran indiferencia y fue de camino a uno de los asientos sin apartar su vista en la lectura. Aquella chica quedó perdidamente admirada al ver a semejante muchacho de buen porte y afilado rostro que no dudó en un segundo en ir tras el. Loki se sentó en un sillón y dijo –Vaya, es cómodo. –Y volvió a su lectura, en eso sintió de nuevo la presencia de la chica -¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin apartar su vista en el libro.  
-Que… Quería decirte gracias…  
-Ah, no hay de que…  
-Me preguntaba si tu… ¿Querías venir a tomar un café conmigo?   
-Gracias, pero por ahora no tengo algún papel que intercambiar para un café…  
-No… Yo te lo estoy invitando y…  
-No, gracias. Además debo ser yo quien te invite a comer algo… Será en otra ocasión. –Respondió sin levantar la mirada de su lectura.  
-Está bien… -Dijo algo extrañada ante la peculiar respuesta del muchacho.  
-¡Ah, ahí estás! –A lo lejos se encontraba Stephen quien ya llevaba un rato buscando a Loki, antes de poder decirle algo vio a la chica y exclamó -¡Christine!   
-¡Ah, Stephen! No te reconocí con esa gorra…–Respondió sorprendida la mencionada y de inmediato se saludaron.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Bueno, vine a buscar un libro y yo… -Dijo mostrando el libro que traía entre sus manos.  
-Oye, ese es el libro que he estado buscando… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
-¿Pueden irse a otro lado? –Interrumpió molesto Loki quien ya estaba más centrado en la lectura.  
-¡Este es un lugar público! –Reclamó el doctor –Tú, mocoso consentido…  
-No tienes las agallas de decirme lo que realmente piensas por ella…  
-¿Estás retándome?  
-“Si… Te estoy retando…” –Dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón al girar los ojos y cambió la página del libro.  
-Eres un…  
-¿Es amigo tuyo? –Interrumpió algo animada la chica.  
-¡NO! –Gritaron al unísono.  
-Ah… Pensé que… Bueno, no importa. El me ayudó a alcanzar el libro. Estaba en lo alto del estante de allá. –Señaló el lugar con algo de ilusión –Ahí fue donde el me ayudó.  
-Ah… Te ayudó… -Dijo con un tono celoso.  
-Si… ¿Entonces…? –Ignoró al ahora pelirrojo quien se ocultaba con una gorra y fijó su vista a Loki quien ya iba por la página veinte -¿Si aceptarías tomar ese café conmigo?  
-No, gracias. Vaya ambición de Lady Macbeth… -Stephen se estresó y levantó a Loki de sillón jalándolo del brazo -¡Óyeme pedazo de…!  
-¡Ven aquí! –Le arrebató el libro y lo dejó en el sillón y se lo llevó a rastras dejando a una enamorada y confundida Christine. Llegaron a un rincón de la librería y lo confrontó diciendo -¿Eres o te haces?  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-De una vez te digo que le quites los ojos de encima…  
-Ya veo… -Antes de que dijera algo más Stephen, Loki lo calló poniendo la mano con el índice levantado en señal de basta –En primer lugar, sólo le bajé ese bendito libro… Ella fue la que se me quiso pegar… en segundo lugar, no sabía que era tu novia… Vaya gustos que tienes… -Dijo esto con una expresión de “que simple” –Y por último sólo quería leer… Ahora no sabré que sucedió con Macbeth…  
-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Esperas que me la crea?   
-Iré a terminar de leer esa obra…  
-Macduff mata a Macbeth.  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo que oíste…   
-¡Eres un cerdo! ¡¿Cómo osas contarme el final de una obra?!  
-No pensé que te interesara tanto… -Loki lo miró con odio -Esta es por mi cabello… -Se quitó la gorra –Ya estamos a mano…  
-Ah, no… Por supuesto que no… Esta me las vas a pagar… -Pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, el pelirrojo artificial se acercó mas con un aura amenazante contra el peli negro y este prefirió callar por ahora.  
-De ahora en adelante cuida tu espalda… -Dijo sin desvanecer esa mirada de odio.  
-No se me ocurrió decirlo… -Los dos buscaron al dueño de esa intrusa voz y se encontraron con un chico algo fresco quien no dejaba de mirarlos –Ahora ya sé que hacer esta noche… Hacen bonita pareja chicos… Pero aguanten al llegar a casa… -El chico se retiró dejando a dos hechiceros atónitos y miraron a su alrededor. Strange no se dio cuenta de que estaban en la sección de erotismo, para ser más específicos en la sección arcoíris.  
-¡¡Me lleva…!! –Maldijeron juntos.


	7. Capítulo 7.- Ridículos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aguas! No se vayan a confundir. Acabo de subir los capítulos 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7.

[*****]  
En algún lugar del extenso jardín del reino, se encontraba un pequeño de cabello negro sentado debajo de un gran árbol de manzanas. Estaba leyendo un libro de hechicería ya que estaba estudiando para la prueba que tendría en unos días, debía manipular a la perfección su magia para convertir escenarios, para su edad ya manejaba un poco mejor sus habilidades, pero sentía que aun podía hacer mucho mas, algo que cualquier pequeño de cinco años asgardianos le tenía sin cuidado, pero para el pequeño Loki era mas que importante. A lo lejos, veía a unos niños un poco mas grandes que el jugando a la guerra y entre ese pequeño grupo estaba su hermano Thor a quien se le daba entablar muchas amistades y la convivencia no le era tan difícil, pero para Loki… Sus únicos amigos eran los libros y algunos juegos en solitario. Miraba con un poco de celos, pero sabía muy bien que si se acercaba lo rechazarían sólo por ser diferente o como algunos ya lo habían calificado como un niño raro. Decidió continuar con su lectura sin ánimo alguno.  
De pronto, escuchó unos pequeños ruidos que venían de la copa del árbol seguido de que unas cuantas hojas cayeron sobre el pequeño, los ruidos fueron haciéndose mas presentes hasta que algo cayó en frente de Loki. Por supuesto, se asustó y se cohibió cubriéndose con su libro de color rojo carmín. Aquella persona que había caído del árbol se levantó con trabajos y giró su vista a dónde estaba el pequeño Loki quien lo miraba con miedo aun. –Auuu… -Exclamó el niño de unos ocho años –Lamento haberte asustado… -En eso, surgió una lluvia de manzanas, Loki se cubrió de nueva cuenta con el libro, pero al ver que también le estaban cayendo a aquel curioso niño, se acercó y abrió el libro para así cubrirse y también al intruso –Ah, muchas gracias… O bueno… Más bien debería pedirte una disculpa. –Dijo el pequeño una vez que terminaron de caer las manzanas. Loki se apartó del niño –Ah, creo que no fue amable de mi parte haberte asustado… -Pero el pequeño se mostraba aun tímido. El niño se sentó y estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Loki –Me llamo Fandral. –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Lo… Loki… -Por fin el pequeño dijo algo y en seguida y con algo de inseguridad tomó la mano del pequeño invasor.  
-Espera, tú eres el príncipe de Asgard. Es un honor conocerte.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí.  
-Gracias…   
-¿Qué lees? –Dijo al ver el libro -¿Puedo verlo?  
-Ah… Si… -Le dio el libro. Fandral lo tomó y enseguida abrió el libro sobre una página al azar.  
-Es de magia. Yo quise ser hechicero, pero no nací con ese don. ¿Qué grado eres? ¿Uno, dos?  
-Cuatro… -Respondió algo apenado.  
-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble!   
-…  
-Esto es fantástico. –Dijo al seguir hojeando el libro -¿Qué hechizos sabes hacer?  
-Bueno… La verdad… No soy un gran hechicero…  
-¡Oh, vamos! Este libro es de un alto nivel. No cualquiera puede entenderlo… Te lo digo por qué mi abuela tiene este libro también…  
-Bueno yo…  
-Por favor, enséñame un truco… -Dijo con suplica y entonando una graciosa voz. Loki no se hizo mas del rogar y ejecutó su magia convirtiéndose en una pantera de un negro pardo con tonos verdosos –Eso es… ¡Sorprendente! –Exclamó con gran energía el pequeño rubio. -¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer? –Loki regresó a su forma y en eso miró por un momento al pasto.  
-Bueno, estoy practicando para hacer escenarios…  
-¿Podrías…?  
-¡¡FANDRAL!! –A lo lejos, otro chico de cabellera rubia estaba llamando a su amigo para que fuera con el y el resto de los chicos que habían terminado de descansar e iban rumbo a su entrenamiento.  
-Ah… -Miró a su amigo -¡¡HOLA THOR!! Bueno, creo que debo irme… Iré a entrenar, si llego tarde me castigaran. Fue un gusto conocerte, o disculpa… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre o…?  
-Si, puedes hacerlo… -Respondió el pequeño tomando de vuelta su libro.  
-Espero verte pronto, nos vemos después. –Se levantó del césped y fue de camino a la arena de entrenamiento no sin antes despedirse de su nuevo amigo.   
-Adiós… -Dijo un pequeño Loki quien no podía creer que por fin había entablado una amistad.  
[*****]

 

Fandral se encontraba viendo a lo lejos aquel árbol de manzano mientras el sol se comenzaba a asomar –Estoy seguro de que sigue con vida… ¿Pero a dónde habrá ido? Sólo espero que aproveche esta oportunidad para que comience de nuevo. –Dijo alejándose del lugar y yendo rumbo a la explanada dónde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

[…]  
Después de la vergüenza y el coraje que tuvo que pasar Stephen gracias a la encantadora presencia de Tom… Digo de Loki al enamorar sin intención alguna a Christine a quien por supuesto abandonaron en la librería. El hechicero se encontraba caminando por la acera mientras llevaba consigo y a rastras a su prisionero. No habían dicho nada durante todo el camino, ya que Stephen estaba bastante enojado como para seguirle reclamando al dios del engaño y este por otra parte no quería provocarlo más, no por querer ser amable, si no para evitar el tener que escuchar su maldita voz –Si no he dicho nada es por qué no tengo ganas de escuchar tu gastada y estúpida voz, anciano…  
-¿Y crees que yo tengo ánimos de charlar contigo, mocoso mimado? Escucha, no quiero mas tonterías tuyas. Iremos al supermercado a comprar lo necesario e irnos lo antes posible…  
-Podrías usar tu magia para transportarnos a ese lugar…  
-No uso la magia para cosas tan triviales como esas…  
-Salimos de la librería por uno de tus portales…   
-Muy bien, ya es suficiente… -Se detuvo en seco y soltó por fin al peli negro –Una palabra mas y te juro que te convertiré en un niño…  
-Uuuuy… Estoy asustado. –Dijo esto fingiendo temor –Escucha, tonto. Quiero irme de este lugar ahora.  
-No hasta que me digas la razón por la que estás aquí…  
-Son cosas que no van al caso… -Dijo evadiendo.  
-Entonces no.  
-Será mejor que me dejes ir…  
-Ya sabes que debes hacer… -Loki hizo una mueca de desagrado y rodó en seguida los ojos –Si no cooperas tendré que enviarte ahora mismo a la colección…  
-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Interrumpió.  
-Descuida, si me ayudas, te prometo que te dejaré ir lo antes posible, siempre y cuando prometas no volver a la Tierra y claro como no confío en ti, te hechizaré…  
-Que precavido… -Dijo con molestia –Bien, vámonos ya… -Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-¿Dónde crees? Al supermercado… Sea lo que sea…  
-Bien, vamos… -Se puso delante de el –Pero ese no es el camino.  
-Entonces guíame… -Ahora Loki dio un paso delante de Strange.  
-Pues sígueme… -Respondió con otro pasó.  
-Yo veo que no avanzas… -Dijo dando el siguiente paso.  
-Ya camina…   
-Estoy caminando. –Ambos juntaron sus hombros con tal brusquedad y comenzaron a caminar midiendo sus fuerzas al empujarse el uno contra el otro hasta que llegó un punto en que comenzaron a correr para ver quién era más rápido. Recorrieron gran parte de la avenida hasta llegar a un parque –Deberías usar tus poderes… -Dijo el peli negro entre jadeos.  
-Ya te dije que no…  
-Cómo quieras… -Se detuvo en seco. Al ver que Strange pasó junto a el, no dudó en meterle el pie provocando que el hechicero supremo cayera a un estanque que para su suerte estaba limpio. En cuanto a Loki, no pudo evitar reír ante el resultado de su travesura.  
-Bien, suficiente… -Mientras que Loki estaba distraído, Strange aprovechó para abrir otro portal debajo de Loki con destino al estanque. Vio como el peli negro cayó al agua y de inmediato salió con una cara de sorpresa –¿Querías que usara mi magia no es así? –Fue callado por un gran salpicón por parte del joven asgardiano   
-Ups… Lo siento… -Dijo con travesura, pero esa sonrisa se borró al recibir en la cara a un pobre pez que estaba pasando por ahí.  
-Parece que alguien tiene una loción nueva… -Loki sin pensarlo mas de dos veces, atrapó a otro pez y lo arrojó a la cara del doctor.  
-Sí, es la misma que tu usas… Debo admitir que te queda mejor… -Ambos hombres se levantaron y con trabajos fueron corriendo para comenzar otra tonta pelea. Justo en eso, una pareja se encontraba en un pequeño bote contemplando su alrededor. El chico tomó con ternura la mano de su amada y en seguida sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una cajita de color negro. Al ver esto, la chica estaba mas que ilusionada, era el día que tanto estaba esperando y cuando el chico habló con algo de timidez, pero decidido a declararse a comprometerse con su novia… Ciertos brujos llegaron a interrumpir aquel bello momento tomando cada uno un remo.  
-¿Te crees muy gracioso no? –Dijo con cólera el hechicero supremo agarrando el remo como si se tratase de una espada y listo para atacar.  
-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, mago de quinta… -Con una sola mano tomó el remo ya dispuesto a atacar a su adversario.  
En cuanto a los pobres chicos, el joven quiso interponerse para calmar esa extraña situación, pero fue completamente ignorado ya que los dos brujos comenzaron a atacar y en un movimiento tiraron a los enamorados del bote -¡Ah, mira lo que hiciste, idiota! –Dijo el peli castaño… Digo pelirrojo.  
-Con lo que me importa, pedazo de estiércol de cíclope… -Loki dio por fin el primer golpe en la pierna del doctor.  
-¡Eres un…! –Strange respondió golpeando a Loki en un brazo. Ambos se comenzaron a hartar y sin mas que decir, gritaron con mucho coraje que no calcularon bien y se terminaron golpeando en sus estómagos y ambos cayeron de espaldas al agua.  
Cuando por fin cesó la calma en el parque, ambos hombres salieron del agua ya agotados. Una vez que llegaron a tierra, fueron recibidos por una fuerte bofetada por parte de la novia quien también estaba completamente empapada. Ante la vergüenza, Strange sintió algo moviéndose en sus pantalones y comenzó a moverse de una manera un tanto graciosa, claro excepto para Loki quien no dejaba de verlo con desagrado. Sin pensarlo, metió la mano para sacar del pantalón un pez –Creo que esto les pertenece… -Dijo con desdén aventando al pez sobre los muchachos. El chico pudo atrapar al escurridizo animalito el cual escupió la pequeña cajita negra y con esto, ambos chicos volvieron a ser felices no sin antes haber regresado al pobre pez al agua dejando a un par de payasos con aroma a pescado y agua estancada. –Tarado… -Dijo el peli negro dejando atrás al hechicero supremo.  
-¿No te mordiste la lengua? ¡Oye, ven acá, mocoso mal criado…! –En eso, Loki sintió algo moviéndose por debajo de su camisa y se revisó encontrando dentro de su ropa otro pobre pescado, sin pensarlo mas de dos veces… -¡Aun no me has conocido hijo de…! –Acallado al recibir al indefenso animalito en su cara y provocando con ello que cayera de nuevo al estanque. En cuanto al pálido muchacho continuó su camino sin fijarse que otro portal lo estaba esperando y al caer, lo condujo nuevamente al agua.

 

[…]

Los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif se encontraban recorriendo gran parte de Asgard junto con otros soldados para ver que no hubiera algún desfiguro. Fandral y Sif estaban patrullando juntos montados en sus caballos. Sin querer pasaron junto a un edificio abandonado, era un teatro el cual tenía bella e imponente fachada, pero ya había pasado por sus mejores años. Sin querer, el rubio se detuvo por un instante para contemplar aquel edificio viejo haciéndole recordar algunas cosas.  
-¿Pasa algo? –Dijo Sif al ver un poco extraño a su camarada.  
-Ah… ¿Eh?  
-Creo que no… ¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto algo callado estos últimos días… ¿Todo bien?  
-Eeeh… Si… Todo está bien, no me pasa nada. –Dijo mostrando esa contagiosa sonrisa.  
-¿Seguro? Escucha, puedes confiar en mi. Si tienes algún pendiente, yo te puedo ayudar y…  
-Descuida, Sif. Todo está bien… Vamos, debemos continuar con nuestro patrullaje. –Dijo esto último invitando a su amiga a continuar con su camino –No queremos que nuestro rey se enfade si ve que no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

 

[…]

Todas las cajas de registro estaban completamente llenas… Claro, excepto por la caja 8 la cual estaba siendo desalojada ya que en la desvanecida fila se alcanzaba a percibir un ligero aroma a agua sucia y pescado muerto. Los únicos presentes de dicha fila eran nada mas y nada menos que… Si, adivinaron. -¿Sería todo? –Dijo la cajera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desfallecer ante semejante olor.  
-Supongo que si… -Respondió mal humorado el mayor.  
-Creo que no estaría mal comprar ese aromatizante para auto… -Dijo el peli negro mostrando una mueca -¿Así se les dice no?  
-Ah, cállate…  
-Digo, es lo menos que podemos hacer… Por qué yo supongo que querrás irte caminando hasta llegar a tu horrible casa…  
-Basta…   
-Claro ya que está en tu código de buen mago no abusar de tus poderes hasta que haya una verdadera emergencia… -Decía todo esto con ironía.  
-Oye…  
-Y no me voy a callar hasta escucharlo de ti… -Strange miró a Loki conteniendo sus deseos de evaporizarlo o enviarlo a una dimensión llena de monstruos con apetito voraz. -¿Y bien?  
-…  
-Se… Señor, su ticket… -Interrumpió la joven cajera con el ticket en mano. Strange tomó con mala gana el papel y agarró algunas bolsas.  
-Te toca cargar esas… -Dijo con enojo.  
-Que orgulloso… -Salieron por fin de la caja.  
-¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si hago mal uso de mis poderes? –Loki sólo giró con pesadez sus ojos dejando que Strange continuara con su discurso –No voy a usar mis poderes como medio de transporte.  
-Los usaste para arrojarme al agua…  
-Sí, pero eso fue por qué tú te lo buscaste,   
-Eres increíble… -Dijo con una fingida risa. –Salieron por fin del supermercado y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa -¿Sabes? Yo uso mi magia para muchas cosas…  
-¿Ah, si? –Dijo con sarna.  
-Si. Puedo usarla para transportarme a otras dimensiones, crear ilusiones, convertirme en la forma que desee, hipnotizar gente…   
-Ah… Interesante…  
-Podrías usar tu magia para transportarnos a tu casa y así evitarnos toda esta vergüenza…  
-No…  
-Pero…  
-No…  
-PE…  
-¡Dije que no! –Se detuvieron por una desolada calle –Yo soy el encargado de proteger este universo, si hago mal uso de mis poderes, podría provocar una ruptura a esta realidad… Inclusive para ti…   
-Está bien, ya no insistiré mas…   
-Ahora vámonos. Y esto que sucedió hoy, lo cargaré a tu sentencia, mocoso.  
-…  
-¿Me estás escuchando?  
-Shh…  
-Oye…  
¡Shhh…! –Loki se quedó quieto ya que logró escuchar unos extraños ruidos que comenzaban a hacerse mas presentes –Creo que tenemos compañía… -Colocó las bolsas en el suelo y se preparó para atacar. Strange no se quedó atrás y también dejó las bolsas en un rincón para dar inicio a otra pelea, pero esta vez no sería entre ellos, sino contra otros sujetos.


	8. Capítulo 8.- Dragón.

Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que volvieron a escuchar unos pasos. Entre los escombros de aquel callejón, aparecieron por fin unos seis sujetos que a simple vista se les notaba que no tenía oficio u obligación alguna. -Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -Dijo el líder el cual media aproximadamente uno noventa y ocho y eso gracias a su exagerado peso, pero se veía que hacía algún deporte. En cuanto al resto, tenían una estatura promedio. Todos llevaban palos, cadenas y unos boxers improvisados ya listos para asaltar a los hechiceros -Será mejor que nos den todo lo que traen... -Dijo con arrogancia el hombre. Los muchachos solo lo observaron con desdén -Ustedes deciden. O lo quieren a la buena o a la mala...  
-¿Crees que voy a dejar que un deforme gigante con olor a estiércol de cabra me diga que hacer? -Al escuchar las confiadas palabras del dios, Strange lanzó de golpe su vista hacia el y le hizo un ademan de que se callara -¿No me digas que les vas a dar las cosas? -Preguntó molesto.  
-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? -Dijo algo divertido el hombre.  
-No sé cómo se las arreglen en tu mundo, pero aquí no vas a armar un alboroto... -Respondió el doctor con enojo.  
-¿Entonces qué es lo que en verdad proteges si vas a dejar que un montón de bestias te quiten tus cosas?  
-Estoy protegiendo nuestro anonimato, animal...  
-¿Es en serio? En verdad no te entiendo. ¿Entonces vas a dejar que te pisoteen...?  
-Tampoco dije eso...  
-¡Oigan! -Interrumpió el hombre -¿El dinero o su vida? -Todos alzaron sus armas en señal de amenaza. Los chicos sólo miraron con hostigo a los vándalos.  
-Escucha... -Habló Strange quien estaba dispuesto a negociar con los criminales -Podemos llegar a un acuerdo...  
-¡Ja...! Un acuerdo... -Volteó a ver a sus amigos sin desaparecer esa burlona sonrisa -Por favor... -Y al regresar su vista a los chicos, se estrelló un huevo justo en su frente. Lo único que hizo fue gruñir y antes de poder lanzar una majadería, recibió otros tres huevos en la cara.  
-¡Oye...! -Reclamó el hechicero.  
-Bien, entonces lo arreglaremos a la mala... -Dijo el asgardiano mientras atrapaba un huevo como si se tratase de una pelota de béisbol.  
-¡Esa es mi comida de toda la semana...!  
-Este... Si. -Respondió sin interés de Loki.  
-Te voy a... -Pero antes de ponerle las manos encima al muchacho, uno delos tipos se lanzó contra ellos llevando un bate con unos cuantos clavos incrustados. Los hechiceros no se hicieron del rogar y respondieron con una patada. El pie de Strange impactó en el rostro del mal viviente y el de Loki en el estómago, así dejando inconsciente al hombre.  
-Perfecto... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
-Vamos por los otros cuatro... -Respondió decidido el peli negro.  
-¿Qué?  
-No pienso dejarlo así... Además es tu culpa...  
-¿Disculpa? -Dijo indignado el doctor -¿Mi culpa?  
-Si...  
-¿Tienes el descaro de decir que todo esto es por mi culpa?  
-Hay que culpar a alguien... ¿Qué te costaba transportarnos de nuevo a tu casa?  
-Todo lo quieres solucionar de la manera más fácil...  
-Sí. ¿Si no, qué caso tiene tener poderes místicos entonces?  
-Soy el encargado de proteger este universo. Y todo conjuro tiene un precio...  
-No entiendo cómo es que puedes vivir con restricciones. -Loki se alejó un poco de su captor y dijo -Sólo eres un mago estirado. -Esto terminó sacando a Stephen de sus casillas e invocó un portal por los pies de Loki. Pero antes de que este cayera, se quitó de inmediato y en su lugar cayó otro de los vagos el cual había corrido para atacar al peli negro por la espalda -¿Lo ves? -Dijo burlón el dios -Eso no te costó nada… ¡Ah, oye! –Dijo al esquivar un ataque de Strange –Este hombre pierde rápido los estribos… -Dijo al continuar esquivando los ataques de Stephen y con ello dejando a un atónito malandro.  
-¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos dos? ¡Oigan!  
-Cuando te atrape, juro que te daré de comer a las bestias de Júpiter… -Decía con esfuerzo Strange al querer propinarle un puñetazo al peli negro -¡Ven aquí! –Pero el chico era mas rápido y esquivaba los golpes sin problema alguno. En cuanto al hombre, se hartó ya que fue ignorado por completo y decidió meterse en la pelea y cuando estuvo a un paso de interponerse, pasó justo cerca de Loki. Este se dio cuenta y se agachó con velocidad antes de poder recibir el golpe de Strange el cual se estampó en el estómago del maleante y con ello dejándolo en el suelo intentando recobrar el aire que le sacó el hechicero –Ay, no…  
-¡Si! –Exclamó con victoria el muchacho –Te dije no tenía nada de malo usar parte de tus habili… ¡¡Woaahh…!! –Antes de que pudiera terminar sus oraciones, Strange abrió un portal el cual los conduciría de inmediato al santuario y tomo con brusquedad el brazo de Loki llevándolo a la casa.  
-Oye…  
-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!  
-¿Qué vamos a comer?   
-Comeremos lo que haya y… -Pero al mirar, se percató de que no estaban las bolsas del mandado. –Me lleva… -Abrió de nuevo el portal y fue por las olvidadas bolsas y entró de nuevo al portal.

 

[…]  
Fandral se encontraba haciendo su rutina diaria de caminata pasando por cada rincón del pueblo llegó hasta un puente al cual le estaban haciendo una restauración haciéndole recordar algunos recuerdos que en su momento fueron bonitos, pero al pasar del tiempo todo se había derrumbado. Siguió su camino hasta regresar al palacio donde encontró a sus compañeros quienes estaban practicando con sus armas –Ah, Fandral. –Dijo Hogun pidiendo un tiempo fuera a la práctica -¿Dónde estabas? Pensamos que ya no vendrías a la práctica.  
-Disculpen la tardanza. Estaba terminando de hacer mi recorrido.  
-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Sif al acercarse a su compañero.  
-Si, no hay nada anormal.  
-Me refería a ti…  
-Ah… Si. Estoy bien. –Dijo algo pensativo

[*****]  
En alguna parte del jardín, un pequeño Thor estaba jugando a la guerra en compañía de sus amigos. A lo lejos, estaba un pequeño de cabello negro sentado debajo de un árbol mirando de reojo lo que su hermano y dos de los futuros tres guerreros se divertían imaginando estando en una gran guerra en donde tenían que derribar a un temible dragón el cual era manipulado por un gigante de hielo. Aquel niño llevaba mas de una hora leyendo uno de los antiguos libros de hechicería el cual fue obsequio de su madre, pero había perdido el hilo de la página que estaba leyendo por ver como se divertían los otros tres. Quería unirse al juego, pero su inseguridad no se lo permitía, temía a ser rechazado ya que aquellos chicos le llevaban entre unos dos o tres años y otra, no era muy popular. Pensó en alguna forma para llamar la atención de los muchachos y le pudieran dar una oportunidad de unírseles. En eso, recordó algo que podría dar frutos y lograr ganarse la simpatía de los muchachos.  
Por fin se decidió y fue corriendo hacia ellos -¡Hermano! –Exclamó animado -¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? –El mencionado se detuvo en medio de la pelea ficticia.  
-Loki… -Dijo con desdén Volstag.  
-Ah, Loki… -Thor había perdido la inspiración para continuar con la historia de guerra –Aaah…   
-Por favor… Yo… Podría invocar al dragón.  
-¿Tú? Sólo eres una pulga… ¿Cómo podrías invocar a un dragón? –Loki no se hizo del rogar y uso toda su energía para crear una ilusión dejando ver a un majestuoso dragón que vio gracias a uno de los tantos cuentos que había leído. LA ilusión salió de los arbustos y con ello sorprendió a Volstag y lo asustó fácilmente. En cuanto a Fandral, quedó fascinado por al tan gran poder de ilusión.  
-¡Loki! ¡Ya basta! –Le regañó su hermano mayor. –Déjate de tus tonterías… Vámonos de aquí.  
-¿Entonces puedo ir con…?  
-¡No! –Le regañó su hermano. Esto hizo que Loki se sintiera mal, así que prefirió regresar al árbol y continuar estudiando con sus lecciones. Los chicos se adelantaron al castillo, pero antes de poder entrar, Fandral se detuvo y dijo:  
-Ah… Es verdad, se me fue el tiempo, olvidé que tenía que hacer unas cosas en mi casa.  
-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó el grandulón.  
-Ah, tenía que llegar a casa a ayudar a mi abuela con unos mandados… Debo ayudarla a arreglar un poco la cocina, prometí estar en casa antes de la comida.  
-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la práctica de defensa. –Dijo el rubio. Los chicos se despidieron de Fandral y este tomó el camino para salir del territorio de Dios Padre, una vez que los otros chicos se dieron la vuelta y continuaron su caminata al castillo, Fandral corrió rápido y sin hacer ruido de regreso al jardín. Loki se encontraba algo triste por el desprecio que recibió por parte de su hermano, y antes de poder desahogarse fue tomado por sorpresa ya que Fandral hizo su acto de aparición saltando sobre los arbustos.  
-¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo… -Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.  
-Ah, eres tu… -Cerró el libro y se levantó con molestia.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Iré a la biblioteca… -Dijo con pesadez.  
-Bien. –Empezó a seguirlo.  
En cuanto el peli negro se percató volteó a verlo y dijo con la misma pesadez -¿Qué haces?  
-Dijiste que irías a la biblioteca.  
-¿…?  
-Y me gustaría acompañarte. –Loki se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino ignorando al rubio -¡Ah…! ¡Espera! ¡Es verdad…!  
-Haz lo que quieras… -Dijo tajante el pequeño.  
-Y también quería ver si… -Lo alcanzó y le dijo con mucho ánimo -¿Si podrías hacer es de nuevo?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Hacer aparecer ese dragón. –Respondió con ilusión. –¡Fue increíble! –El pequeño al recibir este halago, agachó con pena su mirada.  
-No es verdad…  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Si fuera cierto, me habrían invitado a jugar…  
-No les hagas caso. ¿Sabes? A mi me gustó mucho ese dragón.  
-¿De veras?  
-¡Si! –Se acercó al pequeño con mucho entusiasmo y con esa característica y brillante sonrisa le dijo -¿Podrías hacer ese truco de nuevo? ¿Si? Por favooor…  
Loki no sabía cómo reaccionar, no era común que alguien quisiera pasar tiempo con el -¿De verdad?   
-¡Si! –Dijo aun entusiasmado.  
-…

[…]

Después de la segunda ducha del día, Loki estaba sacando la despensa de las bolsas. Para ser mas exactos, estaba en la cocina acomodando todo en la barra. Mientras acomodaba todo, no dejaba de pensar acerca de su asunto pendiente contra Thanos, el papel que ahora interpretaba en Asgard, pero sobre todo las molestas pulseras que le impedían escapar de las temblorosas, pero poderosas manos de Strange –Lo odio… -Dijo al recordar la existencia del doctor –Si tan solo yo…  
-¿Qué? –El muchacho dirigió su vista a la entrada viendo a un Stephen en bata de baño –Ah, no sabía que tuvieras las piernas chuecas… -Criticó con naturalidad y continuó acomodando las cosas –Oh, queso gouda.  
-¡¿Quién te crees para criticarme?!  
-Podría dejarte en paz si me dejaras ir.  
-Buen intento, pero no.  
-Si me dejas ir, prometo que jamás volveré a pisar este primitivo planeta.  
-Olvídalo. –Fue a mirarse al espejo y dijo -¿De dónde sacaste el tinte? Donde mi cabeza explote…  
-Descuida… Sé hacer pigmentos, no es difícil hacer el color rojo, pensaba hacerte un tinte azul para que combinara con tu traje, pero es mas complicado. Tengo que ir a conseguir una especie muy especial de flores las cuales dudo mucho que existan en este mundo…  
-Sólo dime cuanto va a durar…  
-como es un pigmento puro, te tomará un año… -En eso contempló la cara de desconcierto de su rival. -…  
-Bien, iré por un tinte...  
-Dudo mucho que las mezclas que ustedes hacen, por cierto muy corrientes puedan con las mias…  
-Entonces dime que debo hacer.  
-Usa tu magia.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-Es la única forma. O esperar un año a que se caiga la pintura… Aunque era para cubriera por completo esas canas… -Dijo divertido esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lado.  
-Iré a buscar algo que me ayude a quitarme esto… -Salió de la cocina bastante enfadado.  
-¿No harás la comida? –Pero el hechicero ya se había marchado –Creo que no me queda de otra.


	9. Capítulo 9.- Queso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis páginas de arte dónde subiré material de la historia:  
> https://www.facebook.com/Nadin-Black-1239162156120081/  
> https://www.instagram.com/nad_black/?hl=es  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/NadiaOrtega3

Mientras un mal humorado Strange estaba buscando algún hechizo no peligroso que lo ayudara a restablecer el color original de su cabello, Loki estaba viendo sin prisa alguna la despensa -Vaya… -Dijo al sacar un brócoli de la bolsa –No pensé que tuvieran esto en Midgard… -En eso, sacó de otra bolsa un queso perfecto para gratinar –No es tan malo después de todo. –Sin esperar, recibió la visita de la capa -¿Cómo está ese gruñón? –Preguntó sin tomarse la molestia de ver a la capa y se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar algunos ingredientes que necesitaba. La mágica tela hizo unos pequeños ademanes intentando imitar a su amo, lenguaje que pudo entender nuestro egocéntrico hechicero –No te preocupes por el, no es nada malo… Bueno, al menos que tenga alguna alergia, pero no pasará a mayores. Sólo hay dos opciones para que se quite ese color, tendría que raparse o usar un poco de su magia… Mmm… -Estaba buscando con la mirada alguna cosa que fuera perfecta para su platillo. –Como sea, eso me ayudará a ganar algo de tiempo… Oh… -Vio unas papas en el compartimiento y las sacó para ponerlas sobre la barra. –Bien manos a la obra. –Se amarró el cabello con una cinta que encontró por ahí y se colocó un mandil de color negro, se lavó las manos, encontró un cuchillo y con el comenzó a cortar algunos ingredientes.  
Mientras tanto, Strange estaba aún pensando en cómo poder revertir la travesura que le había hecho su nuevo inquilino –Ah, no quiero darle la razón… La otra manera de quitarme esto es… Cortarme el cabello. En verdad lo lamento… -Se dijo mirándose al espejo mientras formaba con sus manos una figura para conjurar el hechizo que le ayudaría a regresar su cabello a su color original y en un largo suspiro dijo –A la próxima, le rompo la cara… -Dijo con una mirada sombría. Salió del cuarto de baño con una bata puesta y secándose su cabello con otra toalla. –Es verdad… ¡Estuve perdiendo el tiempo con esto que olvidé hacer la comida…! –Fue en dirección a la cocina maldiciendo la existencia del peli negro -Cuando lo vea juro que… -Al entrar, vio a Loki preparando la comida -¿Y esto? –Dijo al acercarse a la barra y al notar un recipiente con unas papas rellenas.  
-Ah, son papas rellenas… -Dijo indiferente mientras terminaba de cortar el queso.  
-No, no… A lo que me refiero es que… ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Dijo amenazador tomando una sartén como arma y apuntando con ella al dios.  
-Y dices que yo soy el animal… -Expresó mirando con enfado a Strange –Si no quieres comerlo mejor. Tengo mas para mi.  
-¿Y quién te dijo que podías agarrar mis cosas? Yo pagué por esto… Y… -En eso, comenzó a percibir un ligero, pero delicioso aroma que provenía del horno –Y… Papas al horno… Ya tenía tiempo que no comía… -Sacudió un poco su cabeza y regresó a la realidad para seguir molestando al peli negro –Vas a tener que reponer la despensa y… -Volvió a perderse en aquel aroma que se hizo mas presente una vez que Loki abrió la puerta del horno para meter la segunda bandeja de vidrio a este y revisó la primera que había metido. Al ver la textura del platillo ya casi listo no pudo evitar producir un rugido en su estómago. –Ah… Yo…  
-¿Tienes vino? –Preguntó el peli negro al meter de nuevo la bandeja al horno.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No tienes vino?  
-Ah… -Regresó en si de un pequeño salto y respondió –Claro, iré a buscar en la bodega y… ¡¡Espera!! ¡Esta no es tu casa!  
-Dijiste que tenía que aportar algo en esta casa y ahora me regañas por qué estoy haciendo algo. Eres increíble…  
-Sí, pero…  
-Si no me quieres aquí, entonces déjame ir ya…  
-¡No!  
-Eres un… Maldito bipolar… -Dijo con desafío sosteniendo son mucha fuerza una espátula.  
-Y tu un igualado…   
-¿Perdón? –Se comenzó a acercar al hechicero amenazándolo ahora con una espátula.  
-Lo que oíste, mocoso… -Hizo lo mismo Strange con la sartén en la mano. La pobre capa que era testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo se escabulló en un rincón. Cuando ambos ya iban a dar el primer golpe, se escuchó un pequeño tintineo proveniente de la puerta. Sin apartar su vista al peli negro, colocó la sartén sobre la barra y salió de la cocina lentamente sin darle la espalda a su rival.  
Loki por otra parte arrojó la espátula al suelo con mucha violencia y fue a apoyarse en la barra para intentar controlar su ira –Es un completo tarado.  
-Strange llegó a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Wong -¿Wong? ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo extrañado al ver a su amigo –Pero si hoy es tu día de descanso.  
-Lo sé… -entraron de nuevo a la casa –Olvidé un libro que estaba investigando y te traje esto también. –Tenía en su mano una bolsa, sacó de ella una enciclopedia –Recordé que tenía este libro en mi casa, olvidé regresarlo a la biblioteca, ten… -Le dio el libro a Strange.  
-Es un poco grande…  
-Bueno, ya que nuestro invitado se trata de un dios. Es una enciclopedia de dioses. Hay algo de información sobre los dioses nórdicos y entre ellos está tu amigo.  
-Que gracioso. –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras empezaba a hojear un poco el libro.  
-Espero sea de ayuda. Iré por el libro que dejé.  
-Te acompaño. –Fueron de camino a la biblioteca.  
-Descuida, ve a hacer tus deberes, no tardaré en encontrar el libro.  
-Wong… Ya no lo soporto.  
-¿Entonces por qué lo tienes prisionero?  
-Porque es una gran amenaza. No sabemos sus intenciones, y cada vez que le pregunto no quiere contestar.   
-Y por lo visto esto irá para largo.  
-No creo que aguante por mucho tiempo y mas aun que tiene esas pulseras.  
-Ya, en serio.  
-¿Qué insinúas, Wong?  
-Oh, no me digas…  
-¿Qué? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Esto es por orgullo, cierto?  
-…  
-Lo sabía. No era de esperar, lo poco que has estado aquí como el hechicero supremo y con lo que has enfrentado, ese muchacho es el primero en sacarte de tus casillas.   
-Claro que no.  
-Una regla muy importante como el hechicero supremo es tener autocontrol. Si lo logras, ya no te costará tanto hacer el viaje astral. Supongo que no es coincidencia que el chico esté aquí contigo.  
-Eso no es verdad. Puedo controlar mejor mis poderes.  
-Stephen…  
-Es verdad. Ya puedo controlar mejor mi magia.   
En eso, la conversación fue interrumpida por el exquisito aroma de las papas al horno –Vaya… ¿Y eso? Huele muy bien. No sabía que eras buen cocinero.  
-Yo no he hecho nada… No he podido hacer la comida.  
-¿Y eso? –Dijo yendo a la repisa donde dejó el libro.  
-Ese mocoso pintó mi cabello y me costó quitarme el tinte… -Wong no dijo nada e intentó contener la risa con solo imaginar a Strange con un color escandaloso –Me las va a pagar.  
-Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso con ese muchacho… ¿Y de qué color?  
-Rojo… -Dijo con trabajo. –Deja de imaginarlo, Wong.  
-Lo siento… Es inevitable –Dijo aun conteniendo la risa. –Aquí está. –Dijo por fin encontrando el libro y lo metió a la bolsa y fue de nuevo con su amigo –Bueno, creo que ya hay otra razón por la que no te has desecho de el. ¿Vas a vengarte, cierto?  
-Ese muchachito me debe una caja de huevos…  
-¿Qué?  
-Luego te platico. ¿No quieres quedarte a comer?  
-Mmm… Ese aroma es bastante tentador.  
-No es para tanto. No creo que sea gran cosa. –Salieron de la biblioteca y fueron directamente a la cocina donde encontraron unos platillos bastante llamativos de papas al horno con mucho queso gratinado, algo que se les hizo agua a la boca a los mayores. Loki estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa comiendo con mucha elegancia su plato. Strange y Wong no disimularon y se acercaron al muchacho, nuestro hechicero no podía evitar mirar con gran detenimiento aquellas papas al horno con ese queso gratinado extra y con esos trozos d brócoli –Se ven tan… -Dijo casi babeando, pero regresó en si al ver al peli negro y empezó a negar con la cabeza y pensó -<> -Cuando menos lo esperaba, Wong ya estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo y se podía ver en su rostro lo feliz que estaba al comer un plato de papas al horno -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Dijo molesto al ver a su compañero comiendo sin preocupación alguna.  
-Están exquisitas. –Dijo saboreando cada bocado que daba.  
-No es gran cosa… -Dijo un poco seguro Loki mientras comía un bocado como si se tratase de un actor de comercial de comida casera –Sólo son papas… -Dijo al meter un pedazo de papa a la boca y comiéndola como si se tratase del ultimo trozo de su plato, algo que hizo que se le abriera mas el apetito a Strange. -¿Quieres mas? –Le preguntó al monje mientras cortaba otro trozo, Wong asintió con un por favor. Loki tomó el plato del monje y le puso su respectivo pedazo dejando que el queso se esparciera sobre el plato –Supongo que usted no va a querer o si, señor truquitos? –Preguntó divertido asomando una ligera sonrisa de lado viendo al doctor.  
-Yo… -Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa a lado de Wong -¿Ah, como llegué aquí?  
-Supongo que esto me dará puntos para salir de aquí cuanto antes… ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo con un poco de picardía el ahora cocinero dándole un plato con papas a su captor.  
-Ya veremos… -Dijo tomando el plato. Al verlo, no pudo evitar contemplarlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa desconfianza invadiendo por su cabeza, vio de reojo a Wong quien ya estaba comiendo su tercer plato.  
-Si tuviera algo, ustedes ya estarían muertos. –Dijo serio el peli negro.  
-¿Qué? Ah, no… Yo…  
-Lo pensaste… No soy lo que tú crees, anciano.  
-Eso ya lo veremos…  
-Cállate y come. –Dijo autoritario.  
-Si, mamá. –Dijo un Strange que se tranquilizó una vez que probó la comida y quedando bastante hipnotizado por esta.

 

[…]  
De vuelta al presente:  
Loki intentaba derribar al titán, pero era más que claro que estaba lejos de sus posibilidades. Estaba esquivando los golpes de su enemigo con la intención de poder cansarlo al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algún plan que lo ayudara a escapar tanto a él y a su hermano -¿No piensas atacar? –Dijo al intentar agarrar al muchacho, pero este era mas rápido –Se acabó… -Cuando por fin le daría un gran golpe el chico se desvaneció. El titán se detuvo por un momento viendo a su alrededor esperando ver alguna señal del muchacho.   
Loki se encontraba escondido en los escombros pensando aun en un plan -<> -En eso, una sombra lo invadió y antes de poder levantarse para correr, Thanos lo tomó de la cabeza y lo levantó para quedar a su nivel.  
-¿Por qué te escondes, niñito? –Preguntó sin quitarle esa penetrante mirada de encima al peli negro -¿Piensas huir? –Recibió como respuesta una patada en la barbilla logrando que Loki se zafara de su verdugo. El muchacho aprovechó para correr y regresar con su hermano para ayudarlo, pero fue atrapado desde el tobillo y en seguida cayó y fue arrastrado hacia el titán loco. –Te tengo.  
-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! –Gritó con desesperación el brujo, un grito que su hermano adoptivo logró escuchar haciendo d nuevo un intento por quitarse los trozos de metal que lo tenían prisionero. Antes de poder hacer algo, Ebony se acercó a el sin prisa alguna y lo paralizó con una de sus técnicas de poder mental dejando a nuestro dios aturdido.  
-Dejemos que se diviertan un rato mas. –Respondió el aliado de Thanos mirando con burla a Thor.

-El miedo puede llevarte a la derrota, mas de lo que ya estás acabado. –Respondió el titán quien tenía a Loki inmovilizado en el suelo. –Puedo ver que tu cuerpo está comenzando a temblar de nuevo. –Loki solo lo miraba con ese ceño fruncido intentando esconder su miedo –Tu y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes por saldar… cuando llegaste a mi te expliqué sobre la forma en como trabajaba, incluso fuiste testigo cuando aniquilé a ese inútil y te di la oportunidad de retractarte…  
-No es verdad… -Dijo el muchacho sin titubeos mientras tenía la enorme mano de Thanos encima de su tronco –Tú me manipulaste con esa maldita gema…  
-Te diste cuenta después de todo… -Comenzó a cerrar su mano provocándole dolor a Loki.  
-¡Agh…! –Le estaba faltando el aire –¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRGGG!!!!! –Con ese grito descargó gran poder de su magia apenas lastimando la mano de su adversario. Loki se levantó de inmediato y conjuró sus copias exactas para distraer a su captor.  
-Lo único que haces es aumentar tu sentencia, una vez que te tenga… -Dijo desapareciendo algunas ilusiones con un una ola de puñetazos –Si me das la gema ahora, prometo no ser tan duro contigo. –Lo único que podía hacer por ahora el muchacho era estar escondido en otro rincón escuchando la voz que lo atormentó en sus pesadillas. Lo que mas deseaba era irse a como de lugar de ahí, tenía el poder para hacerlo, incluso si quería ahorrar sus energías podría escabullirse y entrar a la primera capsula de escape que sirviera aun, pero no podía hacerlo. No hasta salvar a su hermano.

[***]  
Una vez que la hora de la comida concluyó dejando satisfechos a Stephen y a Wong, este último les ayudó un poco con recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa para así luego marcharse dejando solos a nuestros dos temperamentales brujos quienes estaban terminando de lavar el resto de los trastes produciendo así un ambiente bastante callado, pero sorprendentemente no era incómodo. El doctor miraba de reojo por momentos a Loki quien estaba secando con un paño un plato mostrando ese semblante ahora pacifico, un semblante un tanto amigable. –No pensé que supieras cocinar. –Dijo al fin para romper el hielo.  
-Me ayuda a distraerme un rato.  
-Y veo que eres un amante del queso. –Dijo al ver lo que sobraba del queso que había gratinado.  
-Ayuda a la mente, claro mientras no abuses de el.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, según yo es una gran fuente de calcio y…  
-No, me refiero a por qué hiciste esto… -Dijo señalando lo que sobraba de la comida.  
-Tenía ganas de hacerlo, eso es todo. –Dijo tranquilo. Aunque claro, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar Strange y solo se limitó a dar un pequeño suspiro.  
-De cualquier modo, gracias.  
-¿De qué? –Preguntó indiferente sin dejar de secar los platos.  
-Por nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Aún no sabemos si eres inmune al veneno que le puse a la comida… -Vio de reojo el semblante ya pálido de su rival. –Es broma. –Dijo al soltar una pequeña y característica risa suya.  
-Muy gracioso… -Loki solo rio un poco y sin querer fijó su vista las temblorosas manos del doctor las cuales por poco pierden el control de poder sostener un vaso.  
-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó serio el mayor.  
-¿No crees que es demasiado jabón? –Dijo al ver una capa de espuma invadiendo el fregadero.  
-Claro que no.  
-Por dios, tus brazos están llenos de jabón. De continuar así tendremos una fiesta de burbujas.  
-Sólo uso el necesario.  
-Sí, lo que digas, desperdiciado.  
-Criticón.  
-¿Cómo sigues de tu mano?  
Loki comenzó a mover la mano y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba curada –Bien, de hecho mejor que nunca –Dijo un tanto sorprendido.  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, por qué me vas a seguir ayudando con los libros que deshojaste…  
-Ah, que maravilla. –Dijo con sinceridad.  
-¿Qué?  
-Espero encontrar otra novela. –En eso tocó una de las pulseras.  
-No encontrarás la forma de quitarte esas pulseras.  
-Ya me las ingeniaré. –Dijo retador.   
-No te creo capaz de liberarte de mi magia.  
-¿Quieres apostar? –Ambos dejaron de hacer sus deberes y se miraron directamente con esa cara llena de orgullo y desafío.  
-¿Qué ofreces? –Dijo con seguridad el hechicero.  
-Si logro quitarme estas cosas vas a cumplirme un deseo gratis, además de darme algo de este santuario.   
-Bien, y si yo gano tu tendrás que concederme un deseo y te irás directamente a la prisión.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Me darás alguna limitante?   
-No, ninguna. Por qué es imposible que alguien logre quitárselas, a menos que me des una muy buena razón para dejarte ir, lo cual no sucederá.  
-Ya veré la forma de ganarte.  
-Sin tus poderes te será imposible.  
-Tengo otros métodos. –Regresó a su labor dejando ahora a un Strange lleno de curiosidad quien sólo dejó por terminado el tema y continuó también con su labor.

Perfil de arte:  
https://www.instagram.com/nad_black/?hl=es  
https://www.facebook.com/Nadin-Black-1239162156120081/


	10. Capítulo 10.- Amistad.

Fandral se encontraba practicando un poco con el arco y la flecha. Estaba a segundos de lanzar la quinta flecha contra una manzana a la cual no le había podido dar en el blanco. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sif le había dicho sobre el comportamiento de Odín y ahora que estaba haciendo un poco de memoria, era cierto. Los sutiles ademanes que hacía el Padre de Todo eran exactos a los de cierto muchacho de ojos melancólicos, aquel rostro que reflejaba de su lado derecho un gesto de ternura y del lado izquierdo un semblante bastante frio y severo –¿Podría ser…? No… -En eso bajó su arco y agachó un poco la cabeza –Thor lo vio morir… Pero… -Dio un suspiro y prefirió sentarse en aquella banca de concreto que se situaba debajo del árbol. Posó su arco y flecha a lado suyo y en seguida apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas –Quisiera creerlo.

[*****]  
-Y… ¿Siempre estás aquí? –Fandral y Loki se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros, bueno, Loki era quien estaba leyendo algunos libros de hechicería, Fandral estaba leyendo un cuento.  
-Debo estudiar…  
-¿Y después de eso que haces?  
-Leer…  
-¿Además de leer?  
-Bueno… -Cerró su libro y comenzó a jugar un poco con sus dedos en señal de pena –Yo… No creo que sea algo interesante… Es aburrido.  
-No creo que lo sea. Anda dime. –Dijo interesado el rubio.  
-Eehh… -Tomó los libros y se levantó de su silla para dejarlos en su lugar. Fandral decidió seguirlo.  
-Oye, no creo que seas aburrido. Quiero conocerte. –Dijo mostrando esa sincera sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué quieres hacerme compañía? –Estaba algo confundido el pequeño. -¿No se trata de una apuesta o si?  
-Claro que no. –Respondió seguro y con la verdad –Sólo quiero ser tu amigo. Si tu…  
Era una respuesta que no esperaba el pequeño brujo y al dejar el último libro en su estante dijo –Está bien. Pero con una condición.  
-Claro.  
-No le vayas a decir a nadie de esto. –Dijo aun temeroso por lo que le enseñaría.  
-Palabra de guerrero.  
-Bien, sígueme. –Salieron de la biblioteca y fueron rumbo al bifrost. Al llegar, vieron a Heimdall quien estaba concentrado en vigilar su puesto. Los niños estaban muy a lo lejos escondidos entre algunas decoraciones. –Primero debemos burlar su guardia. –Dijo entre susurros el pequeño de ojos verdes.  
-Pero… Es Heimdall… Tal vez ya sepa que estamos aquí…  
-Tal vez, pero si hacemos esto… -Tomó la mano de su acompañante –Será la primera vez que lo haré con alguien mas, así que te pido que no hagas ningún ruido y en cuanto de la señal no preguntes ni nada, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Supongo. –Respondió dudoso.  
El pequeño peli negro conjuró uno de sus trucos para hacerlos invisibles. Una vez que lo hizo se levantaron y tomó con un poco mas de fuerza la mano de Fandral en señal de que no se soltaran y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al centro de tele transportación. Llegaron con éxito y sin esperar mas, Loki activó la puerta que los llevaría al algún lugar no lejos de Asgard. Al escuchar el ruido de las puertas, Heimdall entró para buscar a los intrusos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se habían ido. Llegaron sin problema a su destino. Loki soltó la mano de Fandral y dijo-Listo. Ya no hay nada que temer.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?  
-Con práctica. Aunque aún me falla.  
-Van a matarnos. –Dijo con una sonrisa de resignación el pequeño rubio.  
-Bueno, si dicen algo, les diré que te obligué. –Comenzó a caminar –Ven.  
-Oye, espera… -Corrió para alcanzarlo –No puedo dejar que te eches la culpa. Fue de ambos.  
-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde. Mira, ya casi llegamos… -Entre los grandes arbustos, estaba del otro lado un bello lago siendo visitado por caballos salvajes de pura sangre. –No hagas ruido. –Se sentó en una roca y debajo de esta sacó un libro y un pedazo de grafito. Abrió el libro el cual estaba lleno de bocetos de caballos.   
Fandral se acercó y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa -¿Tu dibujas?  
-Si… Cada vez que puedo vengo a este lugar. Lo malo es que… -Antes de decir algo, escucharon algunos pasos logrando que los caballos se fueran del lugar –Ay, no… -Dijo molesto al ver llegar a las valkirias quienes llegaban de su arduo entrenamiento –Creo que no podré dibujar nada –Dijo con desanimo mientras las chicas comenzaban a quitarse sus uniformes –Es el único lugar donde hay muchos caballos en libertad… -Miró a Fandral quien estaba completamente embobado al ver la belleza de cada una de las chicas –Fandral…  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías entrar al territorio de las valkirias?  
-Porque no son importantes.  
-¿Bromeas?   
-Será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos descubran. –Se levantó de la roca y escondió su material debajo de esta. Le hizo un ademán a Fandral indicándole que era hora de irse y empezaron a caminar con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubiertos.  
-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? –Preguntó al acercarse a Loki mientras caminaban.  
-Debemos regresar a Asgard… -Dijo con mucho desanimo.  
-¿Sabes? En unos días irán a una guerra junto con el rey. Podríamos regresar. –Loki lo miró con sorpresa –Lo sé por qué mi profesor del entrenamiento es el único hombre con quien pelea junto con ellas. Es la mano de la líder de las valkirias.  
-Bueno, sabía que mi padre iría a pelear, pero creí que sólo lo haría junto con su ejército de siempre.  
-¿Entonces? –Dijo invitando al pequeño peli negro.  
-Bueno… -Miró atrás y pensó por un momento -¿Pero irán todas?  
-Tal vez no, pero si la gran mayoría.  
-Está bien. –Respondió decidido.  
-¡Así me gusta! Y… ¿Ahora como regresamos?  
-Ven, sígueme. –Salieron del camino de arbustos con total cuidado y llegaron a un granero en donde estaban algunas mujeres preparando las carretas para ir a Asgard a recoger algunas cosas como armas y comida. Los niños se escondieron detrás de un montón de heno. –En cuanto se distraigan entramos a la carreta –Dijo el pequeño Loki sin perder de vista movimiento alguno de las mujeres.  
-¿Por qué no hicimos eso desde el principio? –Preguntó confundido el rubio.  
-Me gusta el peligro. –Dijo con indiferencia el pequeño.  
-Eres un chico misterioso, callado, pero genial. –Dijo con sinceridad el muchacho.  
-No es cierto…   
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Ven, vamos. –Cortó la conversación en cuanto las mujeres se alejaron por fin de las carretas. Llegaron corriendo a la que tenía unas grandes mantas y al subir se ocultaron. Después de un rato, las carretas comenzaron a andar en dirección a las bodegas de Asgard. Al llegar por fin a su destino, Loki tomó la mano de su acompañante para ejecutar de nuevo el truco de invisibilidad y así salir sin problema alguno de las bodegas. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, soltó de golpe la mano de Fandral y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Nadie dijo que esos conjuros fueran fáciles, en especial para un niño quien apenas comenzaba a experimentar la magia.  
-¿Estás bien? –Fandral se agachó para auxiliar a un fatigado Loki.  
-Si… -Dijo entre jadeos el pequeño.  
-Déjame ayudarte.  
-No, descuida. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar…  
-Te llevaré al castillo. Ven –Tomó el brazo de su ahora amigo para posarlo sobre su cuello y hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron directo al gran palacio.   
[*****]

 

Dejó escapar una sonrisa al recordar uno de los agradables momentos que tuvo junto con su amigo –Una parte de mi me dice que estás vivo… -Pero después pensó en la verdad y solo entre cerró sus ojos en señal de tristeza y dijo –O tal vez aun no quiero aceptar tu partida. –Dijo en un hondo suspiro y prefirió levantarse de la banca y fu de camino al campo para continuar practicando sus tiros con la flecha.

[…]  
Loki se encontraba terminando de ordenar uno de los libros. Ahora este se trataba de conjuros –Tantos hechizos para poner en práctica y yo… -Miró sus aprisionadas manos –Tengo que cargar con estas cosas… -Dijo en un tono de desagrado –Debo ganarle a como de lugar. Buscar la forma de poder salir de este mundo. –Golpeó los puños sobre la mesa de madera al pensar que no fue tan buena idea al decir la palabra apuesta -¿En qué estaba pensando? –Se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá especial del doctor y miró por un momento al techo de la biblioteca, vaya Loki. Debes ir explorando mas lugares del santuario. Bueno, continuando con la historia, al regresar su atención al libro que estaba por terminar de arreglar vio la enciclopedia que yacía a orilla de la mesa de madera. Con su inusual y ausente expresión tomó el enorme libro y vio que había una pequeña hoja con pegatina saliendo en una de las páginas del dichoso libro. Sin pensarlo lo abrió en donde señalaba el pequeño papelito y lo primero que encontró fue una ilustración de un personaje con expresiones chocantes, casi asemejando a un duende con un aspecto ya bastante envejecido -¿Y esto? –En eso, vio su nombre en el título del capítulo. Se escuchó una especie de disco rayado en el ambiente y sin limitarse comenzó a hojear todo lo que el capítulo hablaba de el -¿Qu…? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA PORQUERÍA?!!!!!!!!!! –Gritó al ver en una parte dónde decía que el dios de la travesura y el engaño tuvo sus queveres con un caballo y… Bueno, ustedes ya saben que sucedió después.   
Strange apareció de la nada con un bate en mano y encontró al dios a pocos segundos de romper el libro -¡¡¡ESPERA!!! –Llegó como rayo con Loki y le arrebató el libro -¡¿Estás loco?!  
-¡¡Explícame qué demonios es eso!! Ese libro es una completa porquería… -Dijo esto arrastrando las palabras con total desprecio.  
Strange no entendió nada de lo que le dijo y decidió leer algo de la enciclopedia encontrándose con la parte de los caballos -¿Puedes embarazarte? –Recibió como respuesta un gran zape por parte del muchacho -¡¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!! –Dijo al sobarse la nuca -¡¡Auuu…!!   
-Nada de lo que dice ese libro es verdad… -Dijo con esa perturbadora cara, algo que logró intimidar a Strange.  
-Estaba por ahí… -Respondió haciéndose el occiso –Pensaba donarlo o algo mas…  
-Dame ese maldito libro…  
-Yo creo que no… -Antes de que Loki se lo arrebatara de las manos, Stephen fue rápido e hizo desaparecer la enciclopedia de un parpadeo.  
-Eres un…  
-Olvídalo, no te daré el libro.   
-No quiero ver ese insulso montón de hojas de mi vista… ¿Oíste? –No se quitaron la vista de encima de uno del otro por un rato.  
-Entonces… -Abrió por fin la boca Strange para decir -¿Puedes embarazarte? –Y claro, nuestro joven prisionero respondió ahora con una tremenda patada en la espinilla del mayor.  
-No. –Respondió seco y firme y se retiró de la biblioteca dejando a un pobre Stephen tirado en el suelo sobándose su espinilla. Loki salió al mismo tiempo que Wong iba entrando y vio a lo lejos a su amigo tirado aun en el suelo.  
-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó con total desconcierto.  
-Pregúntale a ese zafio anciano… -Dijo haciendo un gesto de odio al recordar al viejo mientras se alejaba del lugar.  
-Mmm… -Fue con Strange para auxiliarlo y lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a sentarse al sofá en donde estuvo Loki –¿Debo preguntar?  
-Ah… Es un delicado. –Respondió el doctor al recargarse en el respaldo. –Maldito mocoso…  
-¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Vio el libro y se puso de un humor… Me dijo que todo lo que hay en ese libro es falso… Hay una parte en donde dice que el se transformó en una yegua y…  
-Ah, si… Creo que leí eso alguna vez. Los dioses están completamente locos. No deberías ser tan quisquilloso con… -Pero antes de continuar con la charla, ambos presintieron una extraña presencia. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos para poder concentrarse en aquella presencia. Al mismo tiempo, justo que estaba caminando por los pasillos y aun con su muy limitado poder, Loki también pudo percatarse de aquel extraño intruso. Con esos penetrantes ojos de color verde observaba con total detenimiento a su alrededor mientras estaba ahí de pie sin mover un solo musculo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Starnge y Wong.   
Cuando por fin logró detectarlo, corrió llegando a la sala intentando localizar la extraña presencia. Cuando se volvió a hacer presente, la persiguió ahora hasta llegar al lobby. Debía atrapar cuanto antes a eso –Ahí está… -Dijo al encontrar por fin una extraña sombra que intentaba escapar. Sin esperar mas, se abalanzó contra este, pero no contaba con la presencia de Strange quien también había localizado al extraño ser. Los dos hechiceros chocaron y cayeron al suelo; con ello dejando ir aquella sombra -¡Agh…! ¡Idiota…! –Decía un alterado Loki quien estaba sobándose su nariz.  
-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó el hechicero. –Un momento… -Miró escéptico al muchacho quien se levantó para buscar la sombra. Loki siguió la presencia hasta salir del santuario, mirando por todas partes y corrió hasta llegar a la esquina, pero ya era tarde. Eso ya había desaparecido por completo.  
-Maldición. –Regresó a la casa encontrando a un Stephen un tanto sorprendido.  
-¿Cómo pudiste…?  
-Mis sentidos no dependen de la magia. –Respondió seco yendo de camino a su habitación.  
-¿Adónde vas? –Lo detuvo del brazo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a preguntar por tonterías otra vez? –En verdad estaba muy molesto con el doctor.  
-De acuerdo. Sigues molesto por lo del libro. No debí molestarte con eso. Disculpa.  
-Que disculpa tan pobre… -Se zafó de Strange y siguió su camino, pero el hechicero uso su magia para transportarlos de un parpadeo a la biblioteca -¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?   
-Vamos a continuar trabajando. –Strange se sentó y comenzó a arreglar otro libro. –No recibió respuesta alguna del muchacho. Lo miró de reojo, Loki estaba haciendo una mueca. -¿Es en serio?  
-Necesito saber quien escribió ese libro acerca de mi… -Dijo dándole la espalda al hechicero.  
-Sólo si prometes no destruirlo. Loki dio un gran suspiro de molestia y aceptó. El hechicero hizo aparecer de nuevo el libro y se lo entregó al peli negro y en seguida buscó el nombre de los autores.  
-Loki… -El mencionado no volteó a ver al mayor –Disculpa por la tontería que te dije hace rato. –Dijo con sinceridad el doctor.  
-Está bien. No eres el primero que me molesta. –Respondió indiferente el muchacho dejando un tanto extrañado a Stephen por su respuesta. -¿Qué crees que haya sido esa cosa?  
-Sea lo que sea que haya sido, debemos estar mas al pendiente. Logró burlar la seguridad del santuario.  
-Supongo que no eres el único mago de este planeta.   
-No soy un mago. Soy un hechicero.  
-Lo que digas… Ah, vaya. –Dijo al encontrar el nombre de uno de los autores –Así que fue este tipo. Cuando lo encuentre… -Cerró fuertemente el libro y lo dejó en el escritorio.  
-No deberías tratar así un libro.  
-Ese ni siquiera debería estar aquí… ¿Cómo esta basura de libro puede estar en una majestuosa biblioteca como esta? ¿Lo vas a leer, verdad?  
-Tal vez.  
-Tienes al auténtico dios del engaño y prefieres leer esa cosa.  
-Bueno, si tengo alguna duda te lo haré saber.  
-Si me vas a bombardear con preguntas como la de hace rato te juro que…  
-Está bien, está bien… Procuraré que sean preguntas importantes.  
-Dudo que eso tenga cosas interesantes. –En eso, vio de reojo al hechicero quien estaba dándole un masaje a su adolorida espinilla –Perdona… -Dijo sin mirar al hechicero. El tono de su voz sonaba un tanto culpable.  
-Descuida. 

En cuanto a la pequeña sombra que logró burlar la seguridad del santuario y a nuestros hechiceros, estaba oculta sobre las ramas de un árbol aun observando a la inusual casa. La persona que manifestó ese ser pudo ver todo lo que la sombra presenció desde que entró al lugar. –Vaya… Esto se pondrá muy emocionante. Ese doctor me dejó el camino fácil. –Dijo el hombre viendo desde su peculiar esfera sentado en su cómodo sofá mientras tomaba una templada taza d café.


	11. Capítulo 11.- Castigado.

[****]  
Por fin había llegado el día. Para Padre de Todo era importante ya que debía liderar un ejército junto con las valkirias y algunos de sus mas fuertes y agiles soldados. Pero para nuestro pequeño Loki quien había despertado con entusiasmo y se estaba terminando de alistar para la ceremonia de salida de su padre. Sabía que era un momento importante y del cual debía tomar con seriedad, pero no podía quitarse de la mente que también saldría de paseo con su ahora nuevo amigo Fandral. El día que habían acordado para salir, llegó con mucha alegría al palacio para platicarle a su mamá sobre su nueva amistad. Una vez que le pidió a Frigga permiso para poder salir a caminar con el, su madre lo pensó por un momento y le recordó que debía estar presente en la ceremonia a lo que Loki asintió y prometió obedecer en todo y estar lo mejor presentable posible algo que no había problema, solo con el simple hecho de estar presente y desearle a su padre lo mejor de la suerte. Frigga no pudo contenerse ante aquella carita llena de emoción y felicidad y el saber que su pequeño por fin estaba entablando amistades, no pudo decirle que no, pero con ciertas condiciones a lo que el pequeño no tuvo problema de prometer y poder cumplir.  
Llegó la hora de la ceremonia donde algunos soldados, jueces, secretarios entre otros rangos que apoyaban al congreso y a los reyes de Asgard y claro junto con el pueblo estaban reunidos para desearle un viaje lleno de victoria para los valientes guerreros y al rey quienes iban de camino al portal donde Heimdall ya los estaba esperando ya listo para abrirles paso a su siguiente misión. Una vez ahí, Frigga y los niños llegaron con Odín para desearle suerte y pedirle que tuviera mucho cuidado a lo que el Padre de Todo respondió abrazando a su familia y se despidió yendo por fin con todo el gran ejército al portal. –No puedo esperar para tener mi misión de combate. –Dijo un Thor lleno de ilusión imaginándose en un futuro ganando todas las batallas contra esos enemigos que osaran amenazar contra el pueblo de Asgard. En cuanto a Loki lo único que quería era ya regresar para poder recoger sus cosas y verse con Fandral. Un entusiasmo que cabe decir que por mas que quisiera no podía ocultar. Los minutos por fin pasaron y fueron de regreso al castillo. Al llegar, Loki se fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación por sus cosas. Estaba terminando de guardar todo hasta que fue visitado por cierto enérgico rubio -¿A dónde vas, hermano? –Preguntó curioso al acercarse a Loki quien se colocó su costal del lado de su cuerpo.  
-Iré a la plaza a dibujar un rato. ¿Quieres venir? –Mintió en la primera parte, pero por otro lado le nació invitar a su hermano al viaje que tendría con Fandral.  
-¿Irás a dibujar? Eso es aburrido… -Era de esperar de un niño tosco que no se sentiría atraído por ese tipo de cosas. -¿Irás solo?  
-No, iré con Fandral. Quedamos de vernos en la entrada del palacio…  
-¿Fandral? ¿El Fandral que yo conozco?  
-Eeehh… ¿Si?  
-No sabía que se hablaban. –Dijo sorprendido el rubio.  
-¿Hay algo de malo? –Terminó de empacar y volteó a ver a su hermano con la ceja arqueada.  
-Bueno… -Thor sabía bien que Fandral y Loki no compartían tanto en común como para poder armar una buena química y entablar una amistad, lo cual por una parte estaba equivocado ya que su amigo no tenía alguna mala intención en hacerse amigo de Loki.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Loki ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia por la actitud de su hermano quien solo tenía una expresión de sorpresa.  
-Es que no puedo creer que ustedes se hablen. Si tu eres… -Miró de pies a cabeza a su pequeño hermano.  
-¿Qué? –Mostró su molestia en su rostro.  
-Eeehh… -No sabía cómo decirle a su hermanito que era un chico simple y aislado.  
-Ya entiendo. Sal de mi habitación. –Respondió ya con coraje indicándole la salida a Thor.  
-Oye, no te pongas así.  
-No tiene nada de malo que haga un amigo.  
-Apuesto a que el fue quien te dirigió la palabra primero. Ni siquiera puedes comenzar una simple conversación con alguien. Si los árboles pudieran caminar se apartarían de ti.  
-¿Eso piensas de mi? ¿Piensas que soy aburrido? –Loki fue con Thor para encararlo y así dio inicio a una pelea.  
-Nunca te he visto haciendo convivencia. Sólo te la pasas leyendo en la biblioteca o te juntas conmigo y hasta ahí.  
-Puedo hacer muchas cosas mas, Thor.  
-Lo dudo, eres un chico muy cerrado.  
-No eres nadie para criticarme.  
-Sólo digo lo que veo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-Me sorprende que Fandral te aguante. Eres un majadero. –Respondió intentando no romper en llanto por el coraje.  
-En cuanto vea que solo eres un soso dejará de hablarte al instante.  
-¡No es verdad!   
En eso, Thor volteó para encarar a su pequeño y gritarle -¡Eres un raro, eso es lo que eres!  
-¡No!  
-¡Nadie estaría interesado en ser amigo de un soso y subnormal como tú!  
-¡¡Cállate!! –De pronto, salió de sus manos la energía de su magia y las levantó apuntando hacia Thor y de un parpadeo le lanzó un hechizo provocando que emanara una espesa cortina de humo de color verde. El pequeño al regresar en si, exclamó con pena y estupor por lo que acababa de hacer y se puso pálido al ver que su hermano no estaba -¡Thor! –Lo buscó temiendo por lo peor. Durante su desesperada búsqueda en su habitación pidiendo que su hermano estuviera bien, escuchó un extraño y seco sonido. Se concentró para volver a escuchar el sonido y al emitir de nuevo ese singular sonido fue a un rincón por debajo de la cama y fue tal su susto que su voz se fue por un momento. Con las manos temblando sacó a un pequeño sapo quien vestía las ropas de su molesto hermano. Loki apenas estaba procesando lo que había hecho mientras veía al pequeño anfibio a quien se le podía notar su enfado y que con trabajos quería decirle una maldición al pequeño peli negro, pero le era imposible y mas aun el croar salía de su ahora enorme boca. Lo levantó con mucho cuidado y lo dejó arriba de su cama con un incómodo silencio invadiendo la escena y ya que por fin sus ganas de hablar regresaron, lo primero que dijo fue -¡¡Mamaaaá…!! –El pequeño salió de su habitación aun asustado yendo en busca de Frigga.

[…]  
Fandral iba de camino al palacio, había salido un poco antes de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo al lugar acordado. Al llegar a la entrada no vio señal alguna de Loki –Mmm… Ya no ha de tardar. –En eso, uno de los guardias se acercó al joven.  
-Tu debes ser Fandral. –Dijo con tranquilidad el hombre.  
-Ah, si. ¿Aún no baja Loki? Digo, el príncipe Loki… -Corrigió su oración el muchacho, aun sin poder acostumbrarse a dirigirse con familiaridad a su nuevo amigo?  
-Ven, conmigo muchacho. La reina quiere verte.  
-¿A mi? Está bien… -Respondió con mucha duda y fueron de camino al palacio. Pocas veces eran las ocasiones en las que entraba al gran castillo lo cual todavía le daba mucha impresión al ver la imponente y bella arquitectura del lugar donde vivían los niños, llegaron hasta el trono de los reyes encontrando a Frigga revisando algunos documentos cuando el guardia la llamó y esta levantó la mirada recibiendo con una sonrisa al niño.  
-Oh, Fandral. Qué alegría verte. –El pequeño hizo una reverencia -¿Cómo están tus abuelos?  
-También es un gran gusto y honor verla, mi reina. Y… Muchas gracias, ellos se encuentran bien. De hecho me pidieron que si la veía les mandara saludos.  
-Muchas gracias, hijo. –Se levantó de su trono y bajó con total calma las escaleras para ir con Fandral.  
-¿Y Loki? ¿Ya está listo? –Dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño.  
-Ven conmigo.

Loki se encontraba sentado en piso y recargado sobre la pared de su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras recapitulaba lo sucedido. Estaba más que molesto con su hermano, pero sobre todo consigo mismo por haberle seguido el juego y dejarse llevar por su coraje lo cual hizo que no pudiera tener control de sus poderes, agradeció que no le haya lanzado un hechizo mas fuerte o probablemente Thor no estaría mas para contarlo. No sabía que hacer para disculparse con Fandral una vez que llegara y notara que no estuviera abajo esperándolo como acordaron para poder ir de paseo. Se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, el pequeño se crispó por un instante y se levantó un poco para ver la puerta de su habitación pensando que pudo haber sido un pequeño juego por parte de su mente hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta y en seguida se escuchó una voz familiar -Loki... ¿Estás bien?  
-Fandral... -Dijo en un tono muy bajo. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta para ver a su nuevo amigo.  
-¡Hola! -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras cargaba una bolsa de piel algo abultada. -¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Fandral... Yo... Discúlpame... -Respondió con gran vergüenza el pequeño mirando sus pies mientras estos se cruzaban -No poder salir. Estoy castigado... -Dijo con desanimo mirando nuevamente a su amigo.  
-Sobre eso, tu mamá me dijo que te había castigado.  
-Ah, disculpa. -Abrió mas la puerta y se apartó un poco de la entrada -Pasa. -Dijo con un tono de pena invitando a Fandral a pasar a su habitación.  
-Jajaja.... Muchas gracias, Lo... ¡¡Whooaa!! -Quedó fascinado al ver una habitación tan grande y tan bien ordenada, claro excepto por el escritorio que estaba invadido de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y títulos. Pero fue mas su admiración al ver la pintura de un caballo expresando su gran belleza y fuerza, una pintura la cual seguía en proceso. -¿Tu hiciste esto? -Se acercó al cuadro y quedó a medio metro de distancia de este.  
-Si, todavía le falta muchas cosas y debo corregir unas partes....  
-¿Corregir? Yo lo veo perfecto... ¡Te quedó increíble, Loki!  
-Gracias... Sera un regalo de aniversario para mis padres... Esa pintura es para mi padre. Y... -Fue hasta una esquina donde se encontraba algo envuelto en un mantel de color crema, se lo quitó con mucho cuidado para dejar ver una bella escultura inmortalizando a un dragón y sacó un estuche el cual contenía en su interior un hardingfele.  
-¿Cómo conseguiste ese instrumento? Es muy difícil de encontrar.  
-Estuve haciendo unos ahorros durante el verano y el único lugar en donde podía encontrarlo era en Álfheim. Cuando mi padre nos llevó allá, aproveché para ir a buscarlo.  
-Debió costarte mucho.  
-Algo... Tuve que hacer trabajos a escondidas de mis padres.  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Estuve ayudando a los sirvientes con algunas tareas, a los guardias les ayudé a con limpiar sus armaduras y estuve trabajando un tiempo en la biblioteca del pueblo. Valió la pena el esfuerzo. -Dijo al mirar con victoria al instrumento -Espero le guste a mi mamá.  
-Verás que le va a encantar -Dijo Fandral mientras Loki volvía a guardar los regalos para su madre.  
-Lamento no poder salir hoy contigo, Fandral. En verdad estoy muy apenado... -El tono de voz de Loki cambió a uno muy triste.  
-Loki... No te sientas mal. ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?  
-¿Que te contó mi mamá?  
-Habías peleado con Thor...  
-Si... -Loki fue a sentarse de nuevo al suelo y se recargó en su cama seguido de Fandral quien Acercó su enorme bolsa para sacar unas manzanas rojas. Le tendió una a Loki y este aceptó la fruta ayudándole a levantar un poco el ánimo -Gra... Gracias.  
-¿Podrías platicarme lo que pasó? -Loki se encogió de hombros ya que no quería contarle la forma de cómo se comportó ante su hermano mayor Thor -Estoy seguro de quien empezó fue Thor... -Dijo con naturalidad el muchacho a lo que Loki lo miró con atención -A veces suele ser antipático y molesto. Es buen amigo, pero debo admitir que tiene la sangre pesada.  
-Jajaja… -Rio con ternura el pequeño y después dijo –Pensé que era el único que lo pensaba…  
-Me alegra que por fin hayas reído. –Respondió el rubio mirando con una sonrisa a Loki y este claro se sonrojó un poco.  
-Es que… Estaba terminando de preparar mis cosas y en eso Thor entró y me preguntó sobre a dónde iba a ir, así que le dije que iríamos a la plaza a dibujar y le pregunté si quería venir… -Dio inicio a lo acontecido y llegó a la parte dónde Thor lo había insultado.  
-¿Entonces fue por eso? –Preguntó ahora un Fandral serio quien vio como el pequeño tenía ganas de romper a llorar, así que dijo –Eso no es verdad… -Dijo firme y continuó –Yo no veo que seas aburrido. Y mucho eres un subnormal. –Loki levantó la mirada con esa pequeña lagrimilla en su ojo derecho –Y si te hablo es por qué si me interesa ser tu amigo.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si. –Respondió con total honestidad. Eso logró alegrar a Loki y hacerle olvidar ese mal rato que tuvo que pasar gracias a su torpe hermano. –Y dime… ¿Cómo se ve Thor? –Dijo intentando contener la risa al imaginar al pequeño dios del trueno convertido en un gracioso y feo sapo.  
-Jajajaja… Espera. –Se levantó y fue directo al montón de libros donde encontró una enciclopedia y abrió la página donde se encontraban las razas de algunos sapos. Llegó con Fandral y se sentó nuevamente a su lado para enseñarle el dibujo del anfibio –Es este… Lo llaman el sapo de caña.  
-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es muy feo! Si hubiera forma de verlo.  
-De hecho lo transformé con su ropa…  
-Eso lo hace más gracioso aun. –En eso, recordó que ya era hora de irse. No quería hacerlo, en verdad lo estaba pasando bien con Loki, pero Frigga solo le había dado cierto tiempo para ir a hablar con el pequeño –Bueno… Será para la otra. –Se levantó seguido de Loki quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor, tal vez su día se estropeó, pero al menos su amigo lo pudo ver. Frigga, quien se encontraba en el pasillo escuchó todo y no dudó en hacer acto de presencia al fingir un poco de tos para llamar la atención de los niños -¡Ah, majestad! ¡Disculpe, ya estaba por irme! –Dijo asustado el joven rubio.  
-No te preocupes, Fandral… -Fijó su vista al peli negro y dijo –Loki, ven aquí. –El mencionado se acercó con un poco de miedo y esperando otro regaño pero… -No estuvo bien lo que hiciste. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le lanzabas otra clase de hechizo a tu hermano? –El pequeño solo se limitó a verla con mucha pena –Pero debo admitir que hiciste un excelente conjuro. –Loki sobe abrió los ojos –Pero no quiere decir que te deba levantar el castigo.  
-Si, mamá…   
-Y tu hermano tampoco debió decirte esas cosas. Supongo que podemos hacer una pequeña excepción. ¿Fandral, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros?  
-Ah… Bueno… No, quiero molestar, yo…  
-Anda, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras el día de hoy. Pueden pasar su paseo en el jardín, pero no salir. –Dijo remarcando.  
-¿Entonces…? –Loki no esperaba ese cambio por parte de su madre.   
-Ahora vayan a fuera a jugar. –Los niños obedecieron y salieron de la habitación no sin antes Loki tomó su bolsa con sus cosas y fueron directamente al jardín.

 

[…]  
-¡Por fiiin…! –Exclamó un agotado Strange una vez que logró terminar de arreglar todos los libros que había deshojado su nuevo inquilino el cual apenas acababa de leer el libro que estaba arreglando. Strange se desplomó sobre el respaldo de su sillón y veía como el muchacho terminaba la penúltima página y la acomodaba sobre la pila con sumo cuidado –Veo que jamás te cansas de leer. –Comentó mientras agarraba una botella con agua que estaba sobre la mesita.  
-Aquí tampoco está… Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en alguno de estos libros… -Loki sestaba aprovechando para investigar sobre la cosa que había entrado al santuario ya que jamás había presenciado un ente de ese tipo, pero esa sensación se le hizo un poco familiar –Estoy seguro que esa vibra ya la había presenciado anteriormente…  
-¿Ah…? ¿Me estás escuchando?  
Loki sin dejar de quitar la vista de encima de la última hoja dijo -¿Ah, qué? Si, si… Lo que digas, midgardiano… Diablos... –Dijo arrastrando la palabra mientras colocaba la hoja sobre el resto.  
-¿Podrías tener la decencia de prestarme un poco de atención?  
-Oye, estoy viendo si hay algo relacionado con esa cosa que entró a la casa… Aunque no sé por qué me preocu… -En eso vio las pulseras y a Strange quien mostraba una satírica sonrisa. –Ah, cállate…  
-Agradezco que me ayudes y en especial con esa cosa.  
-Bueno, una vez que encuentre información de eso, tal vez me ayude a salir de aquí si es que pierdo la apuesta.  
-Veo que eres un chico oportunista.  
-Disculpa, pero quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.  
-Debiste pensar en eso antes de pisar este planeta.  
-No esperaba que un anciano que es un mago de cuarta me secuestraría.  
-No quieras cambiar la cosas, alienígena… -Se separó del respaldo en señal de iniciar otra pelea con el Dios del Engaño. –Si tan solo te rindieras, consideraría el dejarte ir… Pero, no quieres hacerlo. Además, si fuera el caso… ¿Quién me aseguraría que no me tenderías una trampa? Eres el Dios del Engaño y la Travesura.  
-¿Travesura? ¿Lo sacaste de ese estúpido libro, no? Travesura… Si, claro.   
-¿Entonces quién o que se encarga de expandir información acerca de los dioses y el resto de la mitología?  
-Digamos que, cada lugar tiene varios escribanos que se encargan de enviar y compartir cierta información, claro es una información que suele llegar a medias o mas bien distorsionan todo…  
-¿Cómo una especie de teléfono descompuesto? –Strange se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y dejó que Loki continuara con su explicación.  
-¿Teléfono descompuesto? Bueno, si así se le llama ese tipo de situaciones en este planeta, en fin. –Loki le entregó las hojas ya ordenadas a Stephen para que este las colocara en las presas –Algunos escribanos no logran entender lo que les comparten o simplemente quieren hacer quedar mal a alguien a la hora de agregar su propósito o hazaña en los libros de historia… Supongo que no tienen ese tipo de problema en Midgard…  
-Aaah… Si, todo el tiempo.   
-Y tal vez el que haya colocado esas tonterías de mi me odia.  
-No lo dudo… -Dijo dando un sorbo de su botella.  
-Otro mas aprovecharía la situación para preguntarme o contemplar mi existir… -Dijo con un tono de grandeza.  
-“Ajá…”  
-No eres gran cosa, solo eres un flacucho que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y se la pasa enojado todo el tiempo.  
-Y tu un anciano impertinente y mandón.  
-¿sabes qué? No quiero discutir de nuevo contigo… -Se levantó molesto de su lugar y de un parpadeo hizo aparecer su chaqueta y se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca –Iré por un café y cuando vuelva no te quiero ver en la biblioteca.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que hay un libro que me ayudará a quitarme estas cosas?  
-Eres un… ¡¡Wong…!! –No escuchó respuesta alguna de su amigo -¡Wong…! ¿Y Wong?  
-Ah, si. Me dijo que tenía un pequeño compromiso en un lugar llamado Londres y salió de emergencia… Me dijo que te avisara.  
-¿Espera qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?  
-Era cuando estabas fuera.  
-Genial… -Los dos no se quitaban la vista de encima y el doctor continuó con una mueca de desagrado hacia su inquilino –Vendrás conmigo…  
-Prefiero quedarme…  
-No, vendrás conmigo…  
-No.  
-Te hará bien caminar un rato.  
-No si me tengo que mezclar con ustedes, monos sin pelo. –Dijo con orgullo.  
-Ay, que delicado. –Fue con Loki y uso un poco de su magia para hacerlos aparecer en el lobby.  
-Deja de hacer eso… Me mareas.   
-¿Quieres esto? –Sin esperar respuesta del brujo, apareció sobre de este un saco –Hace un poco de frio. Tapate bien.  
-Gracias, supongo. –Dijo un poco fastidiado, pero por una parte apreció el gesto del hechicero.  
-Vámonos.  
Salieron por fin del Sanctum Sanctorum y fueron de camino a un pequeño café que se situaba a un par de cuadras del santuario. Una vez que llegaron, al entrar, Loki pudo recibir el acogedor ambiente del lugar con aquellas tonalidades ocre y café y con toques de rojo –Vaya… Lindo lugar. –Dijo al contemplar la humilde, pero atractiva estructura del café. A lo lejos estaba un chico en frente de una sinfonola quien intentaba decidirse que canción podría poner para ambientar el lugar. Strange y Loki se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana que daba para la calle. El clima estaba algo frio, por supuesto eran los comienzos del otoño y todos sabemos que en el momento en que las estaciones cambian suceden unos pequeños descontroles, así que durante esos primeros días no sabían cuándo podría llover o caer nieve de la nada o llegara un molesto viento. Pero mientras, la noche comenzaba al estilo Nueva York con un toque de frio.  
Una mesera se acercó para tomar la orden de los hombres y el primero en hablar fue Strange –Podría traerme dos cafés cappuccino y unos dos strudels de manzana, por favor.  
-¿Quiere crema para los strudels?  
-Si, por favor. –La chica se retiró dejando a los hombres solos. El doctor tomó la carta y comenzó a echarle un pequeño vistazo mientras que Loki veía el panorama con el brazo apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana y su mentón sobre su mano -¿Qué crees que sea esa cosa? –Dijo por fin el doctor para intentar entablar una charla con el seidr.   
-No estoy muy seguro, pero lo que si, es que solo se da en este mundo, su poder estaba algo limitado, por eso no nos dimos cuenta de inmediato… -En eso, por fin dio comienzo a la música para así poder dar un mejor ambiente al café.   
(música)  
-También podría ser peligroso… Sea quien haya mandado ese ente sabe cómo manejar la magia.  
-¿Has tenido enemigos? –Preguntó indiferente el muchacho sin dejar de ver a la ventana.  
-Hace tiempo los tuve, pero estoy más que seguro que no volverían a molestar. ¿Tú no tienes algún enemigo?   
Loki miró de reojo al doctor y sin inmutarse ni nada dijo –Ellos creen que estoy muerto.  
Lo mucho que pudo hacer Strange ante tal respuesta fue ver con incredulidad al chico y antes de poder decir algo, la chica había llegado con sus órdenes –Ah, gracias…  
-Gracias. –Dijo con amabilidad, pero con indiferencia a la mesera. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto atraída por el una vez que lo vio con mas atención. -¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el brujo sin mostrar expresión alguna.  
-Ah, no… -Se sonrojó un poco y continuó -¿Gustan algo mas?  
-Ah, no. Por el momento es todo, señorita. Gracias. –Dijo el doctor y la chica se retiró intentando ver con disimulo a Loki –¿No piensas decirle algo? –El muchacho se le quedó viendo con simpleza.  
-¿A quién?  
-La mesera se fijó en ti…  
-¿Y eso?  
-Podrías por lo menos ser cortes.  
-No vine a Midgard a buscar pareja, vine por algo que creí por un segundo que era importante, pero ahora me arrepiento. ¿Y eso? –Preguntó al ver su comida.  
-Lo que ordené. Pruébalo, saben bien. –Tomó el pequeño tazón que contenía una buena ración de crema y la untó en su strudel. Loki agarró el tenedor para comer un trozo del postre que Strange había pedido por el –Espera. –Le detuvo con un pequeño ademan en la mano –Ponle la crema. –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa que hizo llamar un poco la atención de Loki. No le quedó de otra mas que hacerle caso y le puso la crema al strudel. –En cuanto lo comas te va a encantar. –Tomó los cubiertos con algo de pesadez y cortó un trozo y lo untó con la dichosa crema y en seguida lo comió. Tal vez su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero en su interior estaba disfrutando el sabor de aquel postre -¿Y bien? –Loki lo miró y asintió con la cabeza sin aun expresar algo en aquel bello rostro.  
-Nada mal, para un mundo primitivo…   
-No dejarás de ser un dios si dices lo que en verdad sientes.  
-Estoy siendo sincero. –Respondió sin expresión alguna.  
-Veo que estás feliz.  
-¿Qué te asegura eso?  
-Con los pocos días que llevas viviendo aquí, es la primera vez que no te veo quejarte.  
-Supongo que es por el lugar… ¿Con esto cuanto aumentarás mi sentencia?  
-No es nada. Te invité. –Contestó antes de darle un sorbo a su café. –Toma tu café antes de que se enfríe.  
¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le invitó a cenar? No sabía que decir o pensar ante este detalle. Probablemente no sería tan mala idea darle una pequeña oportunidad al doctor o por lo menos ser un poco paciente con el –Ah, no es necesario… Yo… -Por primera vez en algunos años estaba volviendo a sentir ese cosquilleo que había experimentado con alguien mas, esa sensación, era incomoda y agradable al mismo tiempo. Si, de nuevo la pena estaba invadiéndolo.  
-Oye, no tienes que ser tan frio. –Dijo con confianza el hechicero.  
-No, es que en yo… No quiero moles… -En eso, absorbió sus delgados labios para no a completar la oración y al ver a Strange quien estaba intentando ocultar su sonrisa, sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –Quiero decir yo…  
-No tengas pena. Y por otro lado, ¿cómo pagarías esto?  
-Tengo algunas monedas… -Dijo buscando entre su ropa y sacó una moneda de oro de unos 50 o 90 quilates suficientes para poder pedir otros postres.  
-No es necesario. En la siguiente tú invitas.  
-Está bien… -Guardó la moneda y decidió por fin probar el café. Al sentir la espuma y amargo, pero delicioso sabor, no pudo evitar sorber otro poco.  
-Sabía que te gustaría. –Loki apenas se pudo contener a beber mas del líquido –No, no… No dije que te detuvieras. Si en verdad te gustó puedes tomar mas.  
-Gracias… -Respondió con una ligera, pero muy agradable sonrisa que reflejaba verdadera gratitud –Muy buena comida… Para ser de humanos. No… No tenías que hacer esto…  
-¿Por qué no? –No supo que responder ante la pregunta, una pregunta que le hizo recordar unos buenos tiempos.  
-Te lo agradezco. <> -Decía en sus adentros mientras comía otro bocado del strudel -<>  
-<>  
-<> -Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban viendo fijamente mientras que el resto de los clientes contemplaban esa linda escena de “amor” -<>  
-<<¿Pero de que podría hablar con ese tonto…? Apenas sé que es un extraterrestre con un mal genio y le encanta comer queso…>> -Veía como el joven comía con gran emoción el strudel. Por cada bocado que comía lo disfrutaba como si se tratase del ultimo trozo -<>  
-<>  
-<> Y bien… -Por fin decidió romper un poco el hielo nuestro doctor -¿Qué libro fue el que leíste?   
-Era sobre hechizos…   
-¿Y qué tal?  
-Debo reconocer que algunas recetas son nuevas para mí… Intenté buscar alguna que hiciera algo para rastrear esa cosa…  
-Descuida, pondré mas seguridad en la casa y estaré mas atento. Me sorprende que hayas podido percibir esa cosa. –Dijo mientras veía las pulseras que apenas y se lograban asomar por las mangas del saco que le prestó –Eres bastante poderoso…  
-No, no lo soy… -Dijo en un tono bajo al recordar al ser por el que estaba huyendo –No soy tan poderoso… -Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a Strange diciendo –Veo que no eres tan mal mago… Aunque seas un humano.  
-Soy un hechicero, no un mago. –Dio un sorbo a su café el cual ya estaba por terminarse y en seguida sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la bolsita oculta de su chamarra. -¿Fumas?  
-Algo… -Strange sin dudarlo le tendió la cajetilla a Loki y este aceptó –Si me quitaras las pulsera con mucho gusto te regalaría un poco de fuego.  
-No es necesario. –En eso hizo aparecer un encendedor de mecha y encendió su cigarrillo para luego dárselo al brujo. Loki tomó el encendedor y encendió sin problema alguno el cigarrillo -¿Existen en tu mundo?  
-No, pero una vez vi como lo usaban. Nosotros solemos fumar con pipas. –Dio una pequeña calada y sacó un espeso humo. –No es gran ciencia.  
-¿Sabes hacer esto? –Dio una calada y en seguida sacó algunos aritos de humo. –En eso, Loki sacó un aro de humo mas grande y en seguida una línea que pasó al centro del aro. –Chico listo. –El muchacho solo respondió con una sonrisa –Es lo que me gusta de este café, te dejan fumar sin problemas.  
-¿Y siempre te la pasas investigando y arreglando las cosas de esa casa?  
-No, en realidad mi trabajo es proteger la realidad de este universo. Si se presenta alguna anormalidad o algo que amenace este mundo mi deber es poner el orden.   
-¿Y mientras que haces?  
-Ah, de vez en cuando me pongo a hacer algunos encargos.   
-¿Qué clase de encargos? –Loki había terminado de fumar su cigarrillo y depositó la colilla sobre un cenicero que estaba a lado de ellos y prosiguió a terminarse su strudel.  
-Cómo capturar monstruos que se encuentran atrapados en cañerías, fantasmas que no pueden encontrar el descanso eterno, a veces hay rupturas dimensionales que amenazan con invadir el mundo… -De pronto recordó algo muy vergonzoso que le había pasado en sus primeros días ya como el hechicero supremo y dijo –Controlar algunos desgraciados monstruos, con el solo hecho de verte con esas sonrisas, sabes que están tramando los muy…  
-Espero no toparme con alguno… -Esa última parte le pareció algo perturbadora al brujo y más al ver la expresión de Stephen.  
-¿Y tú qué me cuentas?  
-No mucho.   
-Vamos debes tener algo de que contar…   
-No soy bueno para las conversaciones, aun si tuviera algo de que platicar sería muy aburrido…   
-Oye, no digas eso. Nadie es aburrido, excepto esos programas de show de talentos. Veo que te gusta cocinar.  
-No es gran cosa lo que hago. Apenas si sé hacer algo.  
-¿Qué mas te gusta hacer?  
-Leer, leer…  
-¿Además de eso?  
-Bueno yo… -Cuando estaba dispuesto a abrirse un poco ante alguien a quien apenas comenzaba a conocer llegó lo peor, se escuchó el tintineo de la puerta. Era Christine quien acaba de entrar al café y por inercia volteó a ver a donde se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas y fue con ellos para saludarlos.  
-Stephen, hola.   
-Ah, Christine… -Dijo el hechicero supremo al ver a su ex –No esperaba verte por aquí…  
-Salí un poco mas temprano del hospital y decidí venir por un café… -En eso, vio a Loki quien intentaba ignorarla viendo hacia la ventana -¡Hola!  
-Ah, hola… -Apenas si la saludó. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia ya que no le dio una muy buena impresión cuando se conocieron en la librería. –Habían dicho que no eran amigos.  
-Es… Un compañero de trabajo…  
-¿Ah, si? Pensé que era tu… -Antes de que pudiera decir mas el irónico de Loki, fue acallado con la temblorosa palma de Strange.  
-Si, compañeros de trabajo…   
-Aun no me has platicado muy bien sobre ese nuevo trabajo tuyo, ¿todo bien?   
-Si, si… Todo está muy bien…  
-No es verdad… ¡Mm! –De nuevo su boca fue tapada por la palma de Strange.  
-Si, todo está muy bien…  
-De acuerdo… No importa, me dio gusto verte y… -Miró con coqueteo a Loki quien ni de chiste le regreso ese gesto de interés –Espero tu invitación por ese café… ¿Eehh?  
Bajó la mano de Strange para responderle –Loki.   
-Ah, Loki. Curioso nombre. ¿No eres de aquí, cierto?  
-¿Crees que soy interesante? –Dijo con un tono un tanto amenazador.  
-Pues… -Se comenzó a sonrojar un poco -¿Soy obvia?  
-Si… ¿Y te seguiré siendo interesante cuando te diga que yo fui quien ame…? –Strange se levantó de su lugar y fue a acallar de nuevo a Loki.  
-El viene de Noruega… Estará unos días aquí ayudándome y después tendrá que irse a su país…  
-Ah, ya veo…   
-Además tu y yo debemos hablar de algo importante… -Estaba dispuesto a tomar por fin cartas sobre el asunto de su relación, pero al ver a Loki y al resto de los clientes que solo escuchaban sin disimulo alguno dijo resignado –Pero creo que lo veremos otro dia. ¿Aun conservas tu número?  
-Ah, si… Yo aun lo tengo…  
-Perfecto, debemos irnos. –Levantó al chico y se despidió algo cortante con su ex pareja y fueron directo a la caja a pagar las cosas y salieron casi corriendo del café.  
-¿Un asunto? ¡Oye ya deja de jalarme! –Dejaron atrás la cafetería a unas dos cuadras. Strange iba jalando sin cuidado del brazo a Loki y este se detuvo de golpe y se quitó la temblorosa mano de encima -¿Qué es de ti? ¿Y por qué me está coqueteando?  
-Es… Es mi ex novia…  
-Por lo visto no es muy linda que digamos…  
-Oye, deja de hacerte el simpático con ella… -Se acercó torvo al peli negro intentando intimidarlo lo cual no funcionó.  
-Ah, no, no, no… Es ella quien me está buscando. ¿No la viste como me coqueteó? Por lo que veo ya no le interesas –Al ver la incrédula cara de Strange continuó –Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta o no quieres reconocerlo… Vamos a la casa. –Comenzó a caminar en dirección al Santuario dejando atrás al doctor.  
-¿Y tu sabes del amor? –Preguntó con fastidió mientras veía como se alejaba el muchacho.  
-Créeme, hace tiempo lo entendí y de la mala manera. –Respondió sin molestarse a voltear a ver al hechicero. –Sólo te digo que ella no es no es tu pareja de la suerte, humano.  
-¿Qué? –Prefirió dejar a un lado lo que le había dicho el peli negro y caminó para ir de regreso a la enigmática casa.


	12. Capítulo 12.- Intruso

Capítulo 12.- Intruso.  
[*****]  
Había pasado algo de tiempo para nuestro joven bruja quien para su corta edad ya podía manipular mucho mejor su magia, al igual que su hermano quien se preparaba mejor del día a día en el entrenamiento a duelo junto con sus compañeros y amigos. Un día, Loki se encontraba intentando estudiar ya que los ruidos que provenían de afuera en el campo de entrenamiento no lo dejaban concentrarse ni por un solo instante –Esto es imposible… -Dijo un tanto fastidiado al escuchar los choques de las espadas de madera y los halagos a todo pulmón para su hermano mayor -¿Bueno que hay de interesante con el? –Dijo con algo de celos y fue a acercarse a la ventana de la sala para poder presenciar la práctica de su consentido hermano quien estaba haciendo algunas maniobras, pero a simple vista muchos de los compañeros del entrenamiento dejaban que el futuro Dios del Trueno les derrotara.  
-Siempre dejando que gane… -Dijo con cansancio mientras tomaba su libro cuando en eso, entró a la arena Fandral decidido a enfrentar a su amigo. Por supuesto, nuestro pequeño brujo estaba interesado en ver la práctica de combate, viendo con detalle la existencia del joven y enamorado rubio –Fandral… -Mencionó el nombre de aquel chico que le robaba un pequeño suspiro cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlo. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho al sentir como este se oprimía y preguntándose del porqué de esta reacción que lo tenía molestando ya hace tiempo. Ya dando inicio la pelea no podía perder de vista cada movimiento del rubio quien intentaba dar su mayor esfuerzo por derribar al pequeño dios –Vamos, tu puedes… -Decía el pequeño mandando su mejor vibra para Fandral.   
Fandral estaba bastante concentrado en ver los movimientos de su rival. Por otra parte, Thor daba ataques bastante directos, pero algo pesado, era una buena oportunidad para Fandral quien era veloz. Cuando Thor se dispuso a atacar de nueva cuenta, Fandral lo esquivó y al mismo tiempo lo tiró al suelo al colocar su espada de madera en el camino de los pies del pequeño príncipe concluyendo así con el entrenamiento. Loki estaba bastante emocionado por el duelo a lo que exclamó -¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso es Fandral!!!!!! –Todos escucharon aquella porra y comenzaron a buscar por todas partes con la mirada al dueño de la voz, por inercia, Fandral fijó su vista a la ventana del castillo que estaba cerrada mientras que en la sala estaba un pequeño e inocente Loki escondido en los sillones con la cara completamente roja y tapándose la boca mientras que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte con solo recordar al joven Fandral.   
Esto comienza a cocerse.  
De pronto escuchó una discusión que venía precisamente del campo. Con sigilo se asomó y vio al exagerado de su hermano quien se estaba haciendo de palabras con Fandral y este por su parte trataba de explicar que era parte del entrenamiento y tenía por qué enojarse.  
-Thor, entiende. Por eso es un entrenamiento.  
-Tengo la fuerza suficiente para haberte derribado. No es justo. Tú eres ágil, pero no eres tan fuerte.  
-Te equivocas. Tanto la fuerza como la velocidad son muy indispensables... Pero eso no lo entiendes. Todos ellos te han dejado ganar y eso no está bien... -Dijo al señalar al resto de los alumnos. Al ver las intenciones de su melodramático amigo continuó diciendo -Y no, no pienso pelear contigo. ¿Acaso cuando tu me ganas te reclamo algo?  
Y en vez de recibir una respuesta, Thor quiso responder al intentar golpear a su amigo. -¡¡Thor, ya basta!! –Exigió el entrenador y tomó el hombro del pequeño príncipe –Fandral tiene razón y eso es inaceptable. Todos los que decidieron solapar a su compañero harán cien lagartijas cuando termine la clase y tu Thor, deberías comenzar a meditar un poco de lo que te dijo tu amigo. –El muchacho prefirió alejarse con ese ceño que denotaba mas que una simple rabieta –Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer con el? –Dijo esto al marcharse el maestro de pelea dejando a un Fandral suspirando de cansancio y fue a continuar con su entrenamiento de espada.

Después de un rato, Fandral estiró los brazos del agotamiento y ya listo para marcharse a casa. Al pasar por la arena de entrenamiento vio a lo lejos a Loki echándole un pequeño vistazo al lugar y exclamó con ánimos el rubio -¡¡Loki!! –Corrió para saludar a su amigo y este se crispó un poco y mas aun al ver a Fandral llegando con el –No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Buscas a Thor?  
-Ah, no.   
-¿Qué te trae por aquí entonces?  
-Bueno… Yo… Vengo… Vengo a… -Al ver aquel sonriente rostro no pudo sentir algo de pena y empezó a tartamudear mas –Yoo… Quería ver si…  
-Ah, ya entiendo… -Rodeó con su brazo al peli negro y comenzaron a caminar a donde se encontraba el entrenador –Sabía que tarde o temprano te animarías a entrar a este lugar. Ven vamos con el profesor para que te platique mas de esto.

[*****]

 

Loki y Strange iban de regreso al santuario, estaban caminando entre las ya iluminadas calles de Nueva York. Strange veía por momentos de reojo al muchacho quien caminaba sin preocupación alguna -<<¿Será buena idea confiar en el?>> -Pensaba mientras recordaba una charla que había tenido con Wong hace poco.

[***]  
-¿Lo que me dices es verdad, Wong?   
Stephen y Wong se encontraban platicando en el estudio acerca de la estadía de Loki. –No sería mala idea intentarlo, Strange. –Dijo mientras servía mas té a las dos tazas que estaban sobre la mesita –Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal.  
-Tal vez sea por qué tiene las pulseras, pero si lo dejáramos libre… -Comenzó a imaginar a un Loki disfrazado de King Kong trepado al Empire State gritando a todo pulmón “Soy un tonto” –Comenzaría con poner este lugar de cabeza.  
-Tal vez no. Yo veo que se quiere hacer el fuerte, pero es muy tímido…  
-¡Ah! ¡¡¿De dónde?!!  
-Es solo un niño…  
-Un niño bastante acabado, ¿no lo crees?  
-Tú te ves de sesenta.  
-…  
-Oh, cállate…  
-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
-¿Además de pintar mi cabello de rojo? ¿Golpearnos cada que tenemos oportunidad?  
-Pero veo que te diviertes mucho.  
-Otro chiste y te juro que…  
-Regresando al tema, dale una oportunidad. –Tomó un libro y lo abrió para leer un poco –Si en verdad fuera una amenaza ya nos habría matado. –Miró a un Strange un tanto incrédulo –Y créeme, un asesino no necesita poderes.  
[***]

-<>  
-¿Mm…? –Loki se detuvo de pronto provocando que el hechicero chocara contra la espalda del muchacho.  
-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó regresando de sus pensamientos y sobándose un poco su pecho.  
-¿Qué es eso? –Sin darse cuenta, se habían desviado un poco del camino y terminaron en frente de un parque el cual tenía una pequeña feria cultural. Y como cual pequeño curioso comenzó a dar unos cortos pasos al querer explorar el lugar, pero fue retenido por aquellas temblorosas, pero nada incomodas manos de su captor.  
-¿Y adónde vas? –Preguntó con un poco de influjo.  
Con fastidio respondió -¿Podríamos ir a ver?  
-En otra ocasión será… -Tomó al muchacho de la mano y continuaron su camino retomando la dirección correcta para llegar al santuario. Sabía que en cualquier segundo escucharía un reclamo del peli negro, en cambio, recibió un “está bien” un tanto triste. Una respuesta que no esperaba. Lo volteó a ver encontrando a un Loki quien estaba echándole un último vistazo al lugar para regresar a fijar su vista al camino dejando notar un poco de pena y viendo al doctor quien no dejaba de mirarlo se detuvieron.  
-¿De verdad quieres ir?  
-Aahh… ¡No…! –Negó un tanto apenado y fingiendo molestia –Vá… Vámonos… -Pidió mientras retomaba el camino.  
-Ah, supongo que no hará daño dar una pequeña vuelta… Vamos… -Dijo un comprensivo Stephen llevando por fin al joven al lugar.  
No pudo evitar la pena que comenzaba a invadirlo de nueva cuenta y al ver al hechicero dijo –No es necesario yo…  
-Además necesitaré algunos libros para la biblioteca, no la principal, sino la de mi habitación. Jajaja…  
-No, yo… ¿Dijiste libros? –Se dejó convencer por fin y fue corriendo a adentrarse a la pequeña feria.  
-Extraterrestres… -Exclamó en un pesado suspiro y fue tras el joven dios quien veía con detenimiento cada puesto que se topaba y en uno de esos encontró el libro que estaba leyendo en la librería. Se acercó con mucho interés y lo tomó al mismo tirmpo que el dueño del puesto se acercó y saludó al peli negro diciéndole el precio del libro.  
-El día de hoy lo tengo en oferta, te cuesta cinco dólares.  
-¿Cinco dólares? Cinco dólares… -Sin saber aún bien que así se le llamaba a la moneda de los Estados Unidos, comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones –Yo las tenía por aquí… Espere… No pensé que las necesitaría… Mmm… ¡Ah, aquí está…! –Sacó una reluciente moneda de oro grande y se lo enseñó al vendedor -¿Esto es suficiente?  
Una de las primeras cosas que debía saber un buen vendedor era saber distinguir entre el dinero falso y el oro y claro, ese señor estaba impresionado al ver una autentica moneda de un excelente quilate que estaba en la prisionera mano de un ahora Loki emocionado por comprar el libro –Dios… -Dijo al tomar la moneda y decidió buscar entre su mercancía algunos otros libros de Shakespeare y le dio al muchacho algunos –No sería justo darte solo ese libro, ten. –Sacó una bolsa y ahí guardo los libros –Te daré otros tres libros mas.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, claro. Tómalos, muchacho, tómalos –Sin creerlo tomó la bolsa. En eso llegó Stephen quien vio la compra que había hecho Loki no dudó en preguntarle al peli negro.  
-¿Qué compraste? –Se fueron del puesto y caminaron para ver mas cosas, Loki estaba lo suficiente emocionado que no pudo evitar abrazar la bolsa.  
-Unos libros… El que había visto en la librería en cual tuviste el descaro de destriparme el final… -Dijo en un tono furioso, pero se le pasó rápido al ver los otros tres libros –Y estos.  
-No esperaba eso… No cualquiera tolera la narrativa de Shakespeare, a mi parecer es bueno, pero es muy meloso en sus obras.  
-¿Qué libros te gustan a ti?  
¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Si, el joven asgardiano quería comenzar a entablar una amistad con Stephen, algo que a este se le hizo bastante extraño –Ah, bueno. Me gusta un poco de Charles Dickens, Lovecraft, y… Creo que los has escuchado alguna vez…  
-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Howard… -Respondió calmado. –Era introvertido, pero muy simpático a su modo. Debo admitir que era la prueba existente de que hay humanos interesantes.  
-Espera… -Se detuvo por un momento mirando con sorpresa al peli negro -¿Lo conociste?  
-Si. –Respondió con naturalidad.  
-¿Qué otras personas has conocido?  
-Ah, no a muchos, pero debo decir que tuve suerte de encontrar a algunos que no fueran unos completos tarados. Y no todos son como ustedes los pintan en esos libros de historia.  
-¿Podrías contarme de alguno? –Dijo con interés el hechicero.  
El chico tomó un poco de aire y antes de poder hablar de alguien, ambos presintieron de nuevo al ente que andaba rondando por la feria. Comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada y en cuanto vio la sombra adentrándose en un recóndito pedazo del parque, Loki no dudo en seguirlo dejando atrás a Stephen quien lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.   
Llegaron a una zona un tanto abandonada del parque y comenzaron a buscar a ese molesto ser -¿Dónde estará? –Decía al echar un vistazo entre los arbustos.  
-¿Por qué lo quieres?  
-Si lo atrapo antes que tú, me dará puntos para poder ser libre. –Respondió sin dejar de buscar –Y es emocionante…  
-Veo que no tuviste mucho que hacer… -En eso, algo salió entre la copa de un viejo árbol directo a atacar al peli negro, pero fue protegido por uno de los brillantes escudos de Strange –De nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.  
-Ja-ja-ja… -Antes de siquiera empezar otra pelea, Loki pudo ver como ese extraño ser regresaba ahora dispuesto a atacar al hechicero. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y se lanzó sobre Stephen para así quitarlo del peligro. Cayeron al pasto dejando a un atarantado Stephen en el suelo gracias al poco tacto del muchacho –De nada… -Dijo arremedando al hechicero y se levantó rápido para pelear con el ente.   
Aquel extraño ser el cual comenzaba a tomar un poco de forma se preparó para atacar al brujo, así que se transformó en una especie de flecha y fue directamente a Loki quien apenas logró agacharse dejando caer sus libros al suelo. Esto provocó curiosidad en el maldito intruso y fue hasta ellos logrando destrozar el mas grande. –Eres un… -Los ojos del peli negro se tornaron rojos por la cólera y parecía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una inminente bomba de magia. Se pudo ver claramente como comenzó a formarse una especie de campo de fuerza de un color verde y en un parpadeo explotó provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento y dejando a un exhausto Loki quien solo dijo entre jadeos –Pedazo de… ¡¡¡¡Quítame estas malditas pulseras!!!! –Seguido de esto, solo pudo estampar sus puños contra el pasto. Cuando por fin recuperó un poco de cordura, la extraña criatura se lanzó contra el para intentar matarlo, pudo haberlo logrado si no fuera por cierto hechicero que se interpuso y quitó a Loki del blanco. Derraparon contra el suelo, donde quedó el pobre hechicero debajo, mientras que el joven Loki quedó arriba con la cara pegada al pecho de su captor.   
-¿Estás bien? –Loki levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Stephen en una perspectiva algo diferente ahora, algo extraño había recorrido su piel, así que volteó rápido hacía donde el ser el cual estaba comenzando a mostrar su verdadera forma. Dejando ver por fin a un ser viscoso y naranja con unos amenazadores ojos mirando fijamente a su cena. -¿Niño?  
-Ay, no… -Y cuando el monstruo estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, Loki se levantó y jaló a Stephen con brusquedad y salieron corriendo antes de ser devorados.  
-¿Eso es…?  
-Si… Y por lo visto es una maldición… -Se detuvieron en seco para enfrentar al temible ser –Si sabes lo que te conviene, quítame las pulseras…  
-No… -Oh, no. Se sentía un ambiente pesado ahora por la amenaza del monstruo, como otra pelea del hechicero y el brujo –Por última vez no… -La bestia comenzó a moverse rápido hacia donde ellos estaban y sin mas que esperar, Strange empujó a Loki para evitar que fuera atacado por el ser. El joven príncipe cayó al suelo y al fijar su vista, encontró a un pobre Stephen intentando quitarse de encima al extraño y molesto monstruo. Veía con total atención al monstruo y se le vino por fin algo a la mente que lo hizo levantarse de golpe y correr dejando a Strange luchando solo con esa cosa –Ese hijo de… -Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pelear hasta que se le ocurriera algo para eliminar al ser. Este por otra parte, arrojó con gran violencia a Stephen contra a un árbol dejando al hechicero aturdido por el golpe. Sólo pudo ver como el ser se acercaba y se preparaba para lanzarse contra él y devorarlo vivo. Antes de que los colmillos lograran tocar el rostro de Stephen, el ser retrocedió abruptamente y comenzó a retorcerse seguido de que un pestilente humo de color verde cerúleo se esparciera a su alrededor. El ser comenzaba a regresar a su insignificante forma y continuaba retorciéndose como cual gusano en el pasto.  
-Como lo sospechaba… -Se escuchó la firme voz del peli negro quien llegó y sin esperar pisó con todas sus fuerzas al ser –Es una babosa húngara… -Decía mientras marcaba con rencor la suela de su zapato –Esto es producto de algún gitano.   
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo lograste matarlo? –Stephen se levantó con algo de trabajo. Loki solo respondió ignorando al hechicero y fue de camino hacia donde yacían los libros tirados.  
-Es una babosa, todo mundo sabe que esas cosas no soportan la sal… Había una familia comiendo cerca de la feria… -Se agachó mirando con desilusión el libro que le había destruido. Al ver el libro en pedazos, le ganó el coraje y la tristeza pensando que tal vez no merecía ser feliz al menos por un momento. Strange no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el muchacho, así que decidió acercarse y agacharse junto a Loki y sin decir nada, posó su mano sobre los pedazos del libro y efectuó el poder del ojo para reponerlo. –No, dijiste que solo usabas tu poder para cosas muy importantes…  
-Esto es muy importante. –Dijo natural el doctor.  
Loki al ver esto, no podía creer que el doctor estaba haciendo ese dulce gesto –Gracias… -Al escuchar esa palabra, el castaño volteó a ver y se encontró con un joven con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero mostrando esa sonrisa sincera y llena de agradecimiento. Y como respuesta también dejó ver una serena y amigable sonrisa y respondió.  
-No agradezcas. Sé lo que es cuando algo o alguien arruine tu día… Oye, no estés triste, mira… -Le dio un amistoso y suave golpe en el hombro mostrándole como el libro se restauraba por completo. Tomó el libro y lo visualizó con mejor detalle –Vaya, una compilación de William Shakespeare y en edición especial, es un tesoro. Toma. –Le entregó el libro con total confianza –Espero que haya salido bien, si ves que le salen tentáculos corre.  
Loki al escuchar este pequeño chascarrillo se rio y respondió –Tendré cuidado.  
Strange se levantó y le tendió la mano a Loki para ayudarlo. Este aun estaba impresionado por ese detalle por parte del hechicero y este le volteó a ver sin desparecer su sonrisa -¿Quieres aprender a hacer eso, verdad? –Loki lo miró con algo de sorpresa y se volteó fingiendo indignación y respondió.  
-Yo también puedo arreglar cosas con mi magia… -Strange solo rio al ver la inocente y muy obvia actuación del peli negro.  
-¿Volvemos?  
-¿A dónde?  
-A la feria a ver que mas tienen.  
-…  
-Además, creo que debes ir a regresar esto y pedir disculpas… -Dijo al ver el bote de sal que yacía tirado en el pasto.  
-Mmmm…  
-Anda, vamos. –Lo tomó de los hombros invitándolo a caminar y sin rechistar regresaron a la feria cultural.


	13. Capítulo 13.- Trabajo.

-¿Y bien…? –Stephen y Loki se encontraban frente a los dueños del bote de sal. El hechicero empujó sin brusquedad alguna al muchacho.  
Loki dio un suspiro de fastidio y respondió –Perdón…  
-¿Y…?  
-Es que era de vida o muerte… -Stephen solo rodó los ojos ante tal respuesta.  
-Lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes. –Sacó su cartera y le entregó unos al señor unos diez dólares para reponer lo de la sal. –Espero y sea suficiente. –Una vez que esto tuvo arreglo, los muchachos se marcharon por fin.  
-Adiós a mi emparedado de mañana…  
-Te dije que yo lo pagaba…  
-No tienes dinero.  
-Claro que si. –Sacó una de las 24 monedas de oro que le quedaban –La verdad no es mucho, pero alcanzaría para una fruta… -Con confianza, tomó la mano de Strange y dio la moneda.  
-Por dios, esto debe equivaler unos doscientos dólares.  
-¿Y eso es…?  
-Alcanza para dos o tres días. Puede que valga mas este oro. ¡Por eso ese señor te dio los mejores libros!  
-¿Entonces no fue una mala compra?  
-Loki, salvaste nuestros estómagos. –Tomó su hombro en señal de compañerismo y continuó –Gracias.  
-¿No trabajas? –Preguntó seco en muchacho.  
-Eso me ofende… -Se detuvieron a mitad del camino –Por supuesto que tengo trabajo… Sólo que… No tengo mucha difusión y…  
-No tienes trabajo…  
-Claro que si.  
-No.  
-¿Siempre te gusta contradecirme?  
-Es divertido.  
-Eres un…   
Antes de comenzar otra pelea, actividad la cual ya estaba comenzando a hartar a Loki lo interrumpió diciendo -¿Qué es lo que haces realmente? Además flotar y sacar aros de fuego.  
-Protejo la realidad de este mundo.  
-Aun suena muy general. Veo que eres nuevo en este campo.  
-Aaaahmm… Bueno, a veces hay cosas extrañas que amenazan contra la Tierra.  
-Eso es un avance. –Comenzó de nuevo a caminar con confianza -¿Y qué se puede hacer para darte a conocer?  
-Debo mantenerme en el anonimato, al menos por un rato.  
-¿Y morir de hambre?   
-Debo ser discreto con mi nuevo trabajo y… -Pero antes de seguir excusándose, recibió un golpe en su cabeza con un libro pequeño -¡¡Oye!!  
-Tienes que darte a respetar, animal. –Respondió un Loki ya molesto con las pobres ideas de Strange –Yo no hago mi trabajo gratis. Si tienes el potencial para manipular la magia, debes aprovecharlo y ganar algo con ello. Aun si te dan una manzana como pago debes aceptarlo. –Se acercó amenazador a Stephen y dijo –Y debes darte a conocer…  
Strange solo se limitó a tragar un poco de saliva y contestó con un si moviendo la cabeza.  
-Te enseñaré un truco para que puedas difundir tu trabajo como mago…  
-Hechicero.  
-Como sea. Quítame esto para hacerlo más fácil –Dijo mostrando las pulseras.  
-No.  
-Al menos lo intenté.

 

[…]  
En algún lugar en lo más olvidado de Europa, un extraño sujeto estampó el puño sobre su mesa al ver lo sucedido con el monstruo que envió para atacar a los chicos desde su pantalla –Ya verán. En cuanto se descuiden, tendré lo que quiero… -Con un simple chasquido, apareció otra sombra, pro esta vez un poco mas pequeña –Quiero que vayas a donde esos dos y los vigiles. Hasta que tenga un plan, dejaré que te diviertas con ellos, pero sin matarlos. –La sombra desapareció al terminar de escuchar el mandato de su amo.

 

[…]  
De vuelta al presente:  
Loki se mantenía escondido aun entre los escombros pensando en algún plan para deshacerse del Titán Loco. En cuanto pudo, fue hasta unos pasillos que se encontraban aun en pie –Solo haces que sea mas dolorosa tu sentencia, niñito. –Escuchó a lo lejos la aterradora voz de su captor.  
-No… -Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nueva cuenta. Al escuchar unos pasos agigantados aproximándose a los pasillos, intentó correr, pero su piernas no le respondían del todo. Incluso intentó ejecutar su magia para hacerse invisible, pero fue inútil. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo mas y mas –Esto no puede ser… -Se recargó de espaldas en la pared, intentando no hacer ruido. Antes poder ejecutar su conjuro de invisibilidad, unos enormes puños traspasaron el débil acero del cual estaba recargado. Corrió para efectuar el hechizo antes de que Thanos terminara de destrozar la placa de metal y entrar al pasillo.  
-Sé que estás aquí, pequeño… Pensé que eras más eficiente, pero lo único que sabes hacer el esconderte como la vil y miserable rata que eres.  
-Y tu un cerdo sociópata… -Cayó sobre de el un desesperado Loki quien intentó apuñalarle una daga en la sien del titán, pero Thanos fue rápido y tomó su mano y lo lanzó con gran fuerza a una esquina.  
-¿Creíste que podías matarme? –Loki se levantó con algo de trabajo, pero aun dispuesto a combatir contra Thanos –¿Planeas pelear aun? –Loki solo se limitó a verlo con odio al mismo tiempo que escondía su temor –Tus ojos reflejan el miedo que me tienes.  
-…  
-¿Te recuerdo quien fue a pedirme un favor? Te confié una de las gemas para que solo la fueras a perder en la Tierra…  
-…  
-Ahora entiendo por qué fuiste desterrado de tu planeta. Eres un inútil. –Fue interrumpido al sentir al siendo enterrado en un costado de su estómago haciendo que se inclinara. Una figura familiar comenzaba a tomar forma frente a el mientras giraba la daga que había perforado el cuerpo del titán.  
-Esto es por haberme tocado… -Aprovechando que Thanos se encontraba débil lo tumbó al suelo usando su poder.  
-Esto… Es imposible… ¿Cómo lograste…?  
-No son cualquier arma… -Lo miraba con rencor y continuó mientras se montaba al mastodonte morado –Esto… -Le clavó otra daga en la ingle –Es por la gente que mataste en la nave… -Hizo aparecer unas cuantas armas mas que se mantenían flotando detrás suyo –Esto… -La siguiente daga cayó sobre la clavícula de Thanos –Es por esas noches que no pude dormir temiendo a que llegara este encuentro… Esto… -La cuarta daga aterrizó en el tronco –Por haberme manipulado… -La quinta a la pierna –Esto es por mi hermano –Y la última daga iba a aterrizar en la frente de Thanos –Tu eres lo peor que puede existir en este universo… No debiste nacer… Tu familia muy bien sabía en lo que te ibas a convertir.   
-¿Así como tu?   
-Yo si me gané esa segunda oportunidad… Fui un tonto al desaprovecharla, pero estoy aquí para redimirme y encontrar ese lugar que me espera…  
-Tu lugar… Tu lugar ya está aquí… -Con esfuerzo, golpeó a Loki aventándolo por allá. Intentó levantarse como pudo mientras se intentaba quitar las dagas en su cuerpo y fue hasta donde se encontraba Loki quien estaba aturdido por el golpe. –En estos escombros junto con tu hermano.  
-A el no lo metas en esto… ¡Agh…! –Fue tomado del cuello. Thanos lo acercó hacia el mirándolo con esa sonrisa lasciva.  
-Te propongo un trato. Si me ayudas a conseguir las demás gemas que se localizan en la Tierra, te perdonaré la vida. Y claro… -Lo estampó contra la pared y comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes generando asco y terror por parte del peli negro.  
-Basta… No…  
-En verdad eres exquisito, si aceptas hacer esas dos cosas… –Comenzó a masajear su entre pierna con lentos movimientos –Serás perdonado. –Recibió como respuesta unas dagas en su brazo logrando así soltar a Loki.  
Tosió y respiró muy hondo para recuperar el aire. -¡Eres…! ¡Un…! ¡Un…! –Al ver que Thanos se acercaba gritó -¡¡¡ASQUEROSO!!! –Apareció una lluvia de dagas que aterrizaron contra su captor.  
-¡¡AARGGHH…!! –Apenas las armas lograron hacerle daño. –Entonces… Serás testigo de ver cómo le arranco las extremidades a tu hermano… Dedo por dedo, hueso por hueso, hasta que no quede nada y tu… -Pero antes de querer acercarse al muchacho, fue recibido por otra horda de dagas.  
-¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE A EL NO LO METIERAS EN ESTO!!! ¡¡¡¡ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO!!!!  
-Tu decides, niñito… Eres tu o el…  
-…

 

[*****]

Al llegar por fin a casa, Loki encontró sobre uno de los muebles un periódico. Lo tomó y lo abrió en la sección de noticias -¿Qué es esto?  
-Ah, se le llama periódico. –Dijo algo agotado el doctor acercándose al muchacho –Sirve para mantenernos al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo. Es un medio de comunicación útil… Claro, siempre y cuando sepas escoger el titulo correcto. Muchos solo se dedican a anunciar cosas falsas o demasiada sangre… -Loki continuó hojeando hasta llegar a la sección de anuncios.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Son anuncios, unos buscan contratar personas, otros se anuncian para prestar sus servicios…  
-¿De lo que sea?  
-Si. Iré por un poco de té. –Dijo yendo de camino a la cocina.  
-Podría funcionar… -Dijo entre susurros. Apenas al escuchar esto, Strange se detuvo y miró con una ceja arqueada a Loki.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –En vez de recibir una respuesta, fue jalado del brazo y yendo con el joven peli negro a la biblioteca -¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!  
-Tengo el conjuro perfecto para que puedas dar a conocerte…  
-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. –Respondió algo fastidiado al detenerse y quitándose la mano de Loki –No soy un artista frustrado…  
-La magia y la hechicería es un arte… -Respondió ofendido.   
-¿Cómo sé que no me vas a engañar? –En eso escuchó un gruñido proveniente de su estómago.  
-No te queda de otra, bruto.  
-Bien…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?   
-Mmm… -Colocó su dedo índice en su labio mientras pensaba en lo que tenían que recolectar –Primero necesitaremos algo de vino…  
-¿Vino? ¿Haremos un ritual?  
-No, tengo sed. No puedo pensar con la boca seca.  
-Ya no tenemos…  
-¿Entonces que tienes?  
-Queda algo de sangría…  
-No sé qué sea, pero suena bien. Supongo que está en esa caja fría.  
-Eeeh… Si.  
-Bien, iré por esa sangría, mientras ve preparando los cojines.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí, consigue algunos y forma con ellos un círculo en el suelo. –Dijo mientras iba de camino a la cocina.  
-Ay, este niño…   
-Ah… -Regresó con el hechicero.  
-Tiene el color del vino.  
-…  
-Está en una botella de plástico y tiene la etiqueta de color verde. –El muchacho ahora si fue de camino a la cocina por la botella.  
-Debo admitir que es gracioso. Pero no debo bajar la guardia.

 

[…]  
Fandral y los demás se encontraban en la taberna como era habitualmente cuando terminaban de hacer sus deberes o llegaban de una guerra. Esta vez fue el rondín que dieron para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguna amenaza en Asgard –Sin Thor, esto no es lo mismo –Comentó Volstagg al darle un bocado a su pierna de jabalí –Nadie como el me iguala a una competencia de comida.  
-Ya regresará. La pregunta es cuándo. –Agregó Sif al beber de su tarro –Podríamos ir mañana a visitar a Hogun. Tiene rato que no lo vemos. –Notó que desde que llegaron, Fandral no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había ligado a alguna chica del lugar -¿Todo bien? –Preguntó al tomar su mano para sacar al rubio de sus pensares.  
-¿Eh…? –Reaccionó al sentir la mano de su amiga -¿Qué pasó?  
-Has estado muy callado últimamente, amigo mio –Dijo el grandulón -¿Sucede algo?  
-Ah… Si, no pasa nada. Es solo que… -Miró a los chicos y pensó si era buena idea asacar a Loki como tema de conversación –Aun no puedo creer lo que le sucedió a Loki.  
-Yo me siento mal por Thor, no por ese… -Estampó sus puños a la mesa de madera la peli negra.  
-Sabemos que ustedes eran amigos. Pero sabes bien que no era un chico bueno. Sería muy hipócrita de nuestra parte decir que nos apena su perdida cuando no es así.  
-Ustedes ni siquiera hicieron un esfuerzo por hablarle. –Dijo seco cambiando el semblante de su rostro –El hizo bastante por nosotros.  
-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Te recuerdo que me cortó todo mi cabello? –Dijo ahora molesta la chica.  
-Pero lo arregló. Te ves mejor con el cabello negro.  
-Una vez convirtió mi comida en una colonia de cucarachas.  
-Por qué quisiste jugarle una broma… Una muy mala por cierto.  
-Eres el único que se ha llevado con ese tonto. –Dijo la peli negra algo sorprendida –Te apuesto que si es preguntamos a todos los de esta taberna, nadie coincidiría contigo en que ese moco de dragón fue bueno y mucho menos simpático.  
-Pudieron haberle dado esa oportunidad por lo menos una vez.   
-Sabes muy bien que ese loco jamás se prestó a convivir con nosotros. –Respondió Volstagg.  
-¿Debo recordarles quienes fueron los primeros en excluirlo solo por qué era “diferente”? –La paciencia de Fandral estaba llegando a su límite al ver que sus amigos no eran capaces de reconocer lo mal que habían tratado a Loki durante esos años.  
-¿Debemos recordarte que nos traicionó? –Dijo ya molesta la guerrera.  
-No puedo negar que estuvo mal el que haya infiltrado a los jotun a Asgard, pero tenía otro propósito, de eso estoy seguro.  
-Claro, el arriesgar nuestras vidas. Tu mismo lo viste cuando la reina lo ascendió como rey, se portó como un completo cretino.   
Al escuchar esto, se le vinieron varios recuerdos durante el incidente de la expulsión de Thor y los ataques contra los jotun –Lo sé. Y no solo pasó eso… -Se levantó de la mesa sin mirar a sus amigos.  
-¿Por qué defender a un fenómeno? –Dijo Volstagg con algo de sarna al recordar la cara del Dios del Engaño –Inclusive llegó a ser un monstruo.  
-Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes. –Respondió mirando con cólera a su compañero logrando que este se cohibiera un poco –Nos vemos luego. –Tomó su capa y salió molesto de la taberna.  
-Era de esperar, aun lo defiende después de muerto. A veces creo que esos dos tuvieron algo.  
-¿Fandral? Por favor. Es un casanova. El jamás dejaría de amar a las mujeres sin importar el que. Pero se me hace muy extraño que alguien como el se haya hecho amigo de ese inútil.  
-Veo que aún le guardas rencor.  
-Era un completo idiota.  
-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué cortarte todo tu cabello?  
-Bueno, días antes habíamos tenido una pelea. Fue una muy fuerte, pero no creí que tomara venganza. Créeme que si lo vuelvo a ver yo… Le rompo toda la cara.  
-Si es que resucita, claro. Olvida a ese flacucho y relájate.


End file.
